


Top Secret: Mission to Babel

by Oath_of_Void



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 64,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oath_of_Void/pseuds/Oath_of_Void
Summary: 与《Second Sight》共用一些基本剧情思路，但具体发展有不同，可视作三次同人。逆转线初期零雀自由自主地卖过屁股的if展开。涉及大量路人/朱雀，以及鲁路修/朱雀。





	1. Chapter 1

“年纪多大？”男人问他，“十七？十六？还是更小？”

四十来岁，身材稍微有些走样，依靠蓄须保持面上的威严。普通的商人，家里和某一个或某两个常规编制下的骑士沾亲带故。朱雀在记忆里搜寻了一下，勉强把这张脸和名单上的边角末位处对上号，却着实想不起对方的名字来。幸好这也不是很重要。“这很重要吗？”他故作无辜地眨眨眼睛，不着痕迹地挪开半步。留在这种人身边也探听不到什么有价值的信息，虽然能顺手摸走一些财物转头销赃，不过毕竟他的主要目的并不在此。黑色骑士团开始高速运转之后，袭击帝国据点缓解财政危机的速度就远比他亲自下场要快得多了。

所以留在这种场合的主要目的就成了圈定重点目标摸索情报，排在高位的总归是那么几个有头有脸有官职的人物。万幸他这回自始至终没被卷入克洛维斯遇刺导致的审讯风波里，他的长相也就并没有那么出名。这为他展开的额外行动提供了不少便利，反正他也不很在乎自己的实际名声——要紧的还是那张面具，除此之外没什么可在意的。

做些有利的事，支付一部分可支付的代价。结果论听上去像是鲁路修喜欢的那一口。鲁路修不会喜欢这种主意。朱雀分神了片刻，又嘲笑起自己无谓的感伤。他分神间近旁的男人一把揽住他的腰，在他提出抗议前往他内裤前裆里塞了一张钞票。朱雀低头评判了一下数额，哼着声认可了。他的低腰皮裤已经松垮下来，勉强挂在胯上。男人将手掌插入他的裤腰，握住他的屁股揉捏起来。

“有些人喜欢限制猎物的年龄。”男人说，“如果不是数字出身的话，这个年纪应该在好好上学吧。”

“我在上学。”朱雀纠正了他的说法，“所以不给买断。”

 

巴别塔里一年四季都不乏狩猎的人群和窜逃的猎物，猎物多半很年轻，也不仅限制在11区原生的女性群体里。会所的开设者也不介意对外提供一些年轻男孩，这就是他混入其中的契机所在了。严格来说他不算是猎物，只是他狩猎的方式常人不太能看清。毕竟他的Geass很好用，在这种场合随处潜入甚至搞点暗杀都不在话下。

在他确信自己随时能解决全场的前提条件下，合理出价后享用他的身体也不是多么了不得的事。他按照需求好好打扮过了，普通而足够暴露的工作装，头顶和别的男孩女孩一样支着长长的兔耳，内裤那点勉强能包住股沟的可怜布料上还点缀着一个蓬松尾球。他拿到的这套配置是黑色的，好处是没那么容易弄脏。孤零零的硬质假领和挂在肩上不许扣拢的马甲都并没有什么蔽体作用，脱掉外裤去人群里晃悠一圈的话，结果就是内裤和马甲衣兜里被多塞进一些不知来路的纸钞，而放在胸腹与腰臀间来回游移的手掌也同样不知来路。硬要他分辨也能分辨出来，可惜大多数人都着实没什么专程记下姓名和长相的价值。

这会儿他刚穿回皮裤不久，漱过口并用毛巾揩干净了被啃咬过的胸脯。再之前他躺在一张散乱着筹码的长桌上，两腿大开给人舔吻腿根的柔韧皮肤。不是所有狩猎者都有插入某处的兴趣，有些人只情愿在猎物身上多种些有趣的印记。当然了，喜欢彻底享用猎物的人还是占据多数，有些群体甚至不介意多人一齐上阵。别弄坏也别弄脏工作装，也别弄脏猎物的身体内侧，无套射入最多到嘴，这些方便交换猎物和循环狩猎的基本准则还是不错的，省去了他担忧交叉感染的麻烦。虽说这仅限于不给买断的情况——反正目前为止他都还坚守在这个界限上。

男人只塞了一张钞票，足够将他从头摸到脚，但不能提出更进一步的要求。那人的手指撬在他股缝里玩弄了一会儿，朱雀刚感到有些腻了，就被路过的另一人塞了一叠钞票在嘴里。他又眨了眨眼，顺从地给人牵引到金主的膝盖上，抽出嘴里的纸钞点好收入衣兜，旋即从另一侧衣兜里抽出了保险套的塑封。这一位客人有些急迫，他刚解开对方的裤腰就令勃立的阳具弹进了他手掌心里。朱雀轻轻笑起来，利落地给人套好了装束，刚松开手就被人扒下皮裤、拨开了堪堪绷住股沟的内裤，耸动着插入了他的肛门。

像他这样四处游荡的猎物，身体都是一早准备好的，经过仔细的清洁和扩张工作，也润滑到了随时能顺利插入的程度。这一位客人将他按趴在身上，朱雀骑坐在对方腿间，任那根活计一下一下穿凿着自己的肠道。他半真不假地叫喊着，三分靠真诚七分靠演技，好在他刻意媚叫起来总是投入而卖力，目前还没有人就此表达过不满意。

先前的商人还没离去，在他专注地给另一人服务时抽空捏住他的臀瓣来回揉搓。当前服务的客人没有提出抗议，朱雀也不很介意，夸张耸动着腰胯指望能尽快结束这一轮。时间不算早了，最好能尽早收工。他看了眼佩戴在手腕上的计量器，兑换得来的数额和标准时钟。八点半。今晚没有战斗计划，那么问题就是如何在鲁路修开始生疑之前赶回住处了。

他用力夹紧屁股，感受着又一根阴茎隔套射在了自己体内，旋即轻巧地滑开身子，顺手从对方疲软下的性器上摘掉了套。他准备去服务台将傍身的钞票和记账的金额都提进账户，就此结束今晚的行程，然而他才刚刚用纸巾替服务完的客人把下体揩拭干净，就被人抄起腋下提了起来。

朱雀皱起了眉头，勉强压制住了一个回旋踢弄断旁人鼻梁和胳膊的冲动。他被抱在空中，很快一人变成了两人，一左一右地架高了他的腿。有人从他身后撬进了他的股缝，刚刚经了一轮交合的肉穴还柔软翕张着，那人的粗实手指就这样毫不客气地捅弄进去。朱雀扭过头，对上先前那张四十来岁的蓄须的脸。“不能买断，唔。”男人咂着嘴评判了一番，手指一番搅弄后在他的屁股上拍了拍，“多少钱能把你弄进独立包厢？”

朱雀撇了撇嘴。“我身上可能没地方塞那么多。”

“那把手腕伸出来。”男人说，不待他回话就抓住他的左腕掰到自己面前，按动几下后划过了一张磁卡，“这个数目够吗？”

朱雀抽回手，维持在这副任人观察审视的屈辱姿态中查看起具体数字来，确认到那数额后没忍住一愣神。男人哈哈大笑起来，他则苦笑着摇了摇头。“行吧。虽然理论上我也不提供包夜服务。”他慢慢说，“不过这个数目，好像容不得我进行拒绝啊。”

现在逃跑的成本也太高了，相比起来对自己的行程小小撒个谎的成本好像没那么高。朱雀这么胡思乱想着，换上一副温驯讨喜的笑容。男人将他从同伴手中接回怀里，如寻常人收获猎物般扛抱到肩上，就这样往包厢的方向走去了。

 

他趴在男人肩上，眼见着包厢门在面前关拢，双脚还没落地，就被顺势扯下了原本就没提好的皮裤，暴露在外的臀肉上也挨了足够响亮的一巴掌。工作装的细高跟短暂从他脚上拔掉了一会儿，待他落地时又叫他顿了回去。“坐到桌台上去。”他听见这样的指示，然后照做了。“脚也踩上去，把腿张开。”男人说，摸进了他的大腿间。朱雀顺从地打开腿，鞋跟踩在桌沿上将下半身完全敞露出来，任人用湿巾从他的膝弯开始一路擦拭到底裤绷住的会阴。男人粗糙的手指隔着内裤蹭了蹭他平贴腿根的阴茎，在他腿根周际捏来捏去考量了好一阵子。朱雀几乎是半躺在桌上，开成M字的两腿间经过湿巾揩拭后有些凉飕飕的。

“需要我站上来背对你蹲一会儿吗？”他忍不住开口问道，“如果你想验货的话，可以看得更清楚。”

“用不着。这样就够清楚了。”男人回答他，“保持这个姿势别动。”

朱雀把歪起的头颈平放回桌上，安安静静地瞧着天花板等待。他听见对方自行撕开保险套包装的细微声响，片刻后那根裹着薄膜的性器就挤开了压根没多少遮蔽作用的内裤布料，毫不客气地一下捅进了大半。这一下重重擦过了他的前列腺，令他禁不住腰背一抖。男人捏着他的脚踝让它们架到自己肩上，就这样将他压在桌台上享用起来。

虽说是私人包间，房间还相当宽阔，里头也不止一人。算上先前在外就帮忙掰开猎物双腿的两位同伴，房间里统共有五人在亲眼旁观这场性事。付账的金主操得很用力，尺寸也还可观，时不时重重擦过他的敏感点、叫他小腹里头酸胀得难受。朱雀不住扭动着腰胯，好奇于这一夜他得留到多晚、接下来又需要轮流服务多少轮。他表现得很配合，在放荡呻吟上的表演也很卖力。话说回来，他也不是完全不能享受这档子事。

男人操在他身体里，一时间不再猛烈抽插，改而硌在肠壁间小幅度蹭动。朱雀懒洋洋地哼起鼻音来，感到对方的手掌探到自己胸腹间抚摸起来了。“你身上有疤。”男人说，拇指重重蹭过他的腹部，“被客人弄的？”他问话的语气叫人捉摸不透，朱雀一时间有些警惕，略一挑眉后换上一个漫不经心的假笑。

“啊呀，不是。对我用刑的收费可是很高的。”他回答道，“这是枪伤。”

“集住区里的……不对，参过军？”男人敏锐地皱起眉头，目光再度扫视过他的躯干，“名誉不列颠尼亚人？”

“嗯——哼，”朱雀耸了耸肩，“没错。”

他感到嵌在股间的颠动一停，旋即那抽送愈发粗暴起来，顶得他当真开始胡乱喊叫。这份认知好像令对方更兴奋了，操他操到身子发颤后忽然一下起了身，强行翻过他的身体，迫使他趴俯在桌沿向外拱起暴露的臀底。这高度本来足够他的双脚落回地面，然而他的脚踝又被扯住了，向上扳起推高，令他仅剩膝弯在桌下晃荡、只得拼命扒着桌沿稳固身子。那根性器继续从后方侵犯他，粗大形状撑开脆弱肠壁越姦越深。“那你怎么——呼、离开军队了？”男人的声音里渐渐带上了粗喘，“觉得出卖身体的营生，嗯……比卖命要值当？”

“……一半一半吧。”朱雀回答道，“我还有别的事要做。”

他含混地答完，听见周遭传来一些压抑的窃笑。朱雀无所谓地趴回撑在身前的手臂上，因着身后的猛力抽送而哼出声，又因施加在臀瓣上的用力拍击而高亢浪叫起来。他多少也硬了一些，底裤前端因前列腺处的摩擦而渗出些液迹，弄得他身前湿漉漉一片。这也不是今晚的头一例了，但横竖他没什么可以发泄的机会。

付账的客人捏着他翘高的脚踝射在了他体内，半晌才慢悠悠地从豁开的肉穴里抠出用完的保险套。完事后朱雀轻巧地滑下桌沿，熟稔地扯过备用的纸巾替对方将皱缩回去的下体清理干净。他的脚步还很稳当，明面上的动作也没受太多影响。“真年轻。”男人评价道，不怀好意地笑起来，“今晚服务过几个客人了？只揩油的不算。”

“算上嘴吗？”朱雀说，“算的话就有半打了。”

“好主意，不过我更喜欢你的屁股。确实值得人往里面塞满钞票啊。”男人说。朱雀转过身去，屁股上又挨了一巴掌，这回打得很轻，落上去之后一时半会也没挪开。那人的手指又抠进他股缝里去了，着迷似地来回拨弄着。“好像已经有点肿了，这会让你变得更敏感吗？”

谁知道呢，朱雀说。以往我还没在这种情况下继续接待客人过。他往前走了几步，撬在他臀缝间的手指仍然插在里头，随着他自然的腰胯摆动而抠得更深。这让他下意识发出一串唔唔嗯嗯的鼻音。看你这样子，再来一打人在你身上撒野好像也受得住。男人这么说，扳住他的肩膀搂他入怀，叫他看清短须下的笑容。你甚至可以享受这个吧？

那笑容说实在的让人有点反胃，幸好朱雀也差不多见惯了。他心不在焉地点点头，换得对方施加在他后穴里的愈发用力的抠摁。看起来自己的屁股并不能悠闲上多久，大概也不会有多少喘息余地。朱雀很快做出了判断，好奇于接下来自己会被按在房间的哪一处由谁操干。旁人好像也跟他有同样的疑问，纷纷将目光转来，露骨地打量着他的胸脯与腰臀曲线。揽着他的男人摇了摇头，声称自己还没完全尽兴。然而男人也没有立即继续干他，而是短暂抽出手指来，在桌台边翻找了一番。

“一会我还得赴个约。”男人这样解释道，抽空搓了搓指尖，示意是一场赌局。朱雀点头应是，然后眼见着他从抽屉里掏出一个有点吓人的活计。“不过也不能浪费时间，是不是？”在朱雀下意识地退了半步时，那人冲他招了招手，击碎了他的侥幸心理，“过来，让我再塞点东西进去。”

朱雀咽了口唾沫，偷偷用手掌丈量了一下那东西的长度。长度还在其次，粗细程度和表面遍布的狰狞凸点才是令他担忧的源头。他没有掩饰自己的这点儿胆怯反应，这让对方笑得更加得意了，看上去高兴了不少。好吧，他想，好吧，花钱买服务，没什么可抱怨的。他躬下腰，单手扶在桌沿，另一只手搭在男人的臂弯里，撅高了屁股让所有旁观者都能看清他的胯间情形。男人将他的内裤布料拨到一边，朱雀并没有扭头去看个具体，只感觉到那个按摩棒挤入自己身体的方式太过粗暴了一点，几乎是一整杆粗物直接捣了进来。他腿根一缩，已经被反复操开过的肉壁温驯吞合了那个凶厉形状，那东西的顶端将将抵在他腹中，好像再深一步都能搅着结肠。

太过火了，朱雀浑浑噩噩地想。掌着那根玩具的人还使坏转了一转，让表层的凸点毫不客气地搅动起他的肠壁来。他向前栽倒到男人怀里，被人揽住后背拍抚了一下。男人扯住他有弹性的内裤布料，将原本绷在股沟里的那一道拉起了、绷在插入他股间的玩具末端固定好。这是自己不能取出的意思，也不知道这玩意会在他身体里硌多久。朱雀刚刚回过劲来，打算站稳当些，就听得男人按下了什么，紧接着他屁股里那根粗物就开始快速振动了。被高速搅动肠道的滋味让他差些膝弯一软跪倒下去，然而他被男人托住了身子，半趴倒在对方怀里颤抖啜泣起来。这回他呻吟中的颤音不是作假，那东西甚至稍稍在他眼角激出了一点眼泪。

“参过军的男孩身体就是好，这会儿居然还能站着。”男人说。他放开了搀扶的胳膊，自顾自走去主位的扶手椅里坐下了，怪笑着勾了勾手指。“来，自己走过来。”他这样下令。朱雀咬着牙点了点头，忍着贯穿肠道的硬物持续不断的弹跳压挤迈开了步子。他走路的姿势有些艰辛，毕竟那东西太粗他很难合拢腿。房间里的其他人又开始窃笑了，有两人冲他吹起了口哨。他每多走一步，腹中堆积的酸软感就多上一重。他的腿根止不住发着抖，腿脚勉强稳住了他的重心，终于把他带到了目的地。“坐上来。”男人拍了拍椅子的左侧扶手。朱雀侧身坐上去，腿脚摆在扶手内侧，不自在地继续向外撅着臀底、给振动个不停的玩具留出活动空间。“嗯，对——就是这样。乖孩子。”

男人顺手揽住他的后腰，把玩了一会儿内裤顶端别好的蓬松毛团，接着又握住他的臀瓣揉捏起来。朱雀随着他的动作而呻吟着，小心地蜷着腿稳固平衡，腹中的搅动愈演愈烈令他的阴茎开始变硬了，因为不得解放而绷得发疼。他的内裤里浸湿了一片，近旁的男人显然发现了，故意用另一只手拨弄着他的裤裆，嘴里啧啧有声。“我记得你们的规矩是不给买断就不能弄坏工作装吧？”男人问他，“如果你在这里面高潮的话，是不是还得自己去洗干净？”

“都是这样的。”朱雀咕哝道。男人掐住他的腿根，把头凑到他胸口，叼住一侧乳头以口唇逗弄。被这样舔上来的感觉湿黏而恶心，然而朱雀不得不配合他的兴致继续夸张媚叫。这倒不要紧，要紧的是他的屁股真的快承受不住了。他有多久没能被操到用后面高潮了？之前有过吗？

他的脑子里开始变得一团乱，以至于他错过了包厢门开启又关拢的那短暂片刻。新来的访客用力清了清嗓子，这才打断在场淫靡混乱的情状。有一瞬间朱雀僵住了，低头喘息着匀了一会儿气。付账的金主倒是神色如常地抬起头，眯眼审视起了来人。

“我还想着为什么应约非得在包厢里，”来人说，声音平缓，语气有些冷漠过头，“原来是刚刚狩猎过一轮啊，阁下。”

这回不是错觉了。朱雀闭了闭眼，扭头循着熟悉的声音望去。鲁路修·兰佩路基独自站在包厢门前，金线浮绣的阿什弗德校徽在黑色外衣领口格外显眼。他们的目光相对了一秒，那双漂亮的紫眼睛里惊愕和震怒成分都迅速压抑而下，成为一次不着痕迹的瞳孔收缩。

 

要不是他真的有些生气过头，也确实没法对已经目睹到的现状放置不管，鲁路修怀疑自己这就夺门而出了。

清查巴别塔会所的常驻客容易得很，每个人都或多或少有些手脚不干净的案底。长期以来总督府睁一只眼闭一只眼，偶尔逮到几个不知趣的也会教训一下。他来之前做过功课，很清楚哪些人是自己惹得起的、哪些是尤菲米娅肯定惹得起的。虽然他并不打算过多借助他同父异母好妹妹的势头压人，但以防万一。反正这类蛀虫向来能捏死一个是一个，就算是柯内莉娅也挑不出任何毛病。

所以他真的在脑子里过完了一整套关于如何把整个包厢里的狩猎者都合情合理无声无息被动人间蒸发掉的流程，这才勉强平息了一点儿怒火，打算把这套流程延后二十四小时再办完全。他把手提箱顿在横在约战者座椅前的长桌台上，眼尖地瞥见桌台边缘有一些不明显的划痕，像是有人曾穿着细高跟踩上去。房间里仅有的一双细高跟挂在仅有的猎物脚底，那个“猎物”蜷坐在金主的扶手椅上，任人亵玩着他的身体。鲁路修完全可以想见他先前踩在桌台上是听命做了些什么，这番想象真的能让人气昏头。总督府还处于隐姓埋名阶段的秘密军师深呼吸了两次，打开手提箱摆出了棋盘，转身在留好的座椅上坐下了。

“学生？”对面的商人问他，带着一丝轻蔑皱起了眉头，“你的筹码足够吗？”

鲁路修一言不发，把提箱夹层打开了，展示了一下里头整整齐齐堆砌起来的大额筹码。男人的脸色变了，慎重地多看了他几眼。“原来如此，你就是那个近来名声正盛的——哼。”对方撇下了嘴，在他将夹层扣合回去后单手叩了叩桌沿，“开盘吧。祝你别输光自己的裤子，虽然我倒是乐意看到那一幕。”

周围响起些应和的笑声。鲁路修厌恶地皱起鼻子，克制住自己别表现得太刻薄，片刻后他调换上更为模板化的笑容，将手探入了校服口袋里。“我加一个码。”他说，“半小时前从别人手里弄来的。”他将晶钻质感的铭牌掏到手里晃了一晃，“啪”地拍在桌沿一响。对面的男人眯起了眼睛，贪婪神色一闪而逝。

“你想换什么？”

“你今晚的猎物。”鲁路修口吻平静地阐述道，“就算只按次数计，也足够买下他整个晚上了吧？”

他终于将目光投放到他所说的“猎物”身上，如评判货色一般刻意肆无忌惮地打量起来，越是打量他越感到胸口中怒气升腾。那毫无疑问就是他的童年旧友，离开军队后跟他生活在同一屋檐下的枢木朱雀本人。仔细想来，鲁路修不是没见过对方身躯赤裸的模样，只是日常生活中的情境肯定都与当下不同。平日里朱雀的着装都是稀松平常的，大半时候穿着校服，将留了不少旧伤的身躯遮挡得严严实实。不会像这样暴露出来，不会像这样坐在别人触手可及之处放肆展示自己。鲁路修胃里一阵难受涌动，同时不免在这样的环境里稍感燥热。他艰难地从朱雀撅高的臀瓣上挪开视线落点，余光还分明能瞥见细到毫无遮蔽作用的内裤布料被拱起的弧度、以及绷在里侧正在运作的粗大振动棒。男人的宽厚手掌还示威似地在朱雀饱满的臀肉上揉来搓去，要命的是那具半裸的身体真的不乏性吸引力。

“……哼。”在朱雀不住溢出的喘息声中，男人冷笑着评价道，“野心不小嘛，学生。”

一开始就被邀请来也就罢了，半途盯上别人从外头领进房间已经包圆的猎物定然会引来抵触情绪，这点基本规则鲁路修还是很清楚的。幸好他本来就打算激怒对方，被激怒的对手总是更容易失误。他强迫自己冷静下来，至少不能让情绪波动到影响判断的地步。棋局开始了，对方是先手。

三番交错后自己也没有落得被动，平缓形成了正常持衡的开局。对手思考时他不着痕迹地向侧坐在扶手上的猎物看去，看向那人蜷起的膝腿以及勾紧的足踝。朱雀的身体一直在轻轻发抖，那根振动棒嗡嗡作响的声音很明显，无需多想也知道被它搅动着肠肚的人遭受的刺激有多大。他的对手多半留意到了他眼神上的小动作，在轮到他思考应对方案时，忽然大把揽过猎物的腰肢，肥厚嘴唇凑回到赤裸的胸膛上大肆啃咬起来。

鲁路修指尖一抖，尾指刺进掌心去，僵硬了半晌放弃了直接攥起拳头。接下来两次行动间，对面都在进行这样恬不知耻的亲昵活动，明摆着是在干扰他的判断力。他听见朱雀断断续续的呻吟声，鼻音软糯似欲拒还迎。他们的目光又对上了一次，那双瑛绿眼目里并没有多少失神迷离的成分，反倒是浮起了几分担忧。

他尽可能地压下了怒火，但显然还是被一同生活太久的昔日友人察觉到了端倪。鲁路修眯着眼睛，瞥见对方低下头去，小声提醒起在自己胸口吸吮个不停的男人。“阁下，阁下……？”朱雀的声音很低，伴着过于柔软的请求意味，“我是不介意赌局落定前您对我做什么，但这样贸然刺激对手似乎不太明智——”男人仿佛充耳不闻，在他胸口的吮吸愈发响亮，末了一口咬住他的乳头，让他吃痛闷哼了一声。

“我没有允许你说话。”然后男人说，“别做这么不知趣的事情。”

他箍紧了手臂，一把将朱雀带至他膝腿上，同时粗暴抽拔掉了那根形状可怖的振动棒，随手丢落到一旁的地板上。鲁路修抿着嘴瞥了那东西一眼，瞥见上头隐约裹着的未干涸的粘液，还未来得及收回目光，就听见窸窸窣窣撕开某物的响动。他抬起头，迎面正看见朱雀仰起头来剧烈地一抖，半张着嘴急促喘息，屁股被牢牢按在座椅中人的胯间。那双绿眼里迅速浮起一层薄雾，连带着已经给人反复亵玩过的身子都轻微挣动起来。男人将他圈在怀里，附在他耳边低语：

“还是说，你真觉得我会输给这么一个跟你差不多大的小毛孩？”

鲁路修头皮一炸，隐约感到一阵眩晕。他眼睁睁瞧着自己的旧友就这样被人圈在面前操干，发出敏感的喘息声，扭动着呈出更多令人欲火中烧的情态。他感到燥热，同时感到自己胸口积攒的愤怒更加激烈了，这也让他对自己这般愤怒的缘由产生了困惑。为着自己所珍视的亲近之人陷在这样由人摆布的境地里，为着一点儿说不清道不明的朦胧情愫。我分明是把你从糟烂处境里拉出来了才是，他咬着牙想，但你却——然而我这才——

棋局就这样持续了下去，每当他的对手倾身挪动一次棋子，被圈在怀中的年轻人就会被连带着顶操一次。朱雀的双腿跨开着，于是男人挪动过棋子后就能顺势扣住他的腿根皮肤来回抚摸。逗弄被束缚在黑色底裤里的阴茎，或是掌住已经吮湿的胸脯搓捏，这一切都摆在鲁路修的眼前进行，稍抬起头就能看得一清二楚。鲁路修没法彻底撇开视线，时不时碰上一次那双蒙着薄雾的绿眼。不知是否是他的错觉，每次朱雀遇上他的目光之后，呈出的情态都会变得更直白一分。他为此愈发焦虑困窘，只得迅速应对棋局往互指望尽快迎来结果。他加紧攻势后他的对手神情愈发难看，某一刻抓住朱雀的腰狠狠耸了两下，一阵粗喘后面上呈出几分满足，倒回了椅背里头。

“把他带到旁边去，替我好好管教一下。”随后男人扭过头，冲着同伴招呼道，轻蔑地比划了一下还坐在怀里的猎物，“别把他弄脏了。”

最靠近那把座椅的一个同伴走过来，伸手捞抱起了朱雀的身子，将他拖到一旁顿在地上。那是个身形高大、皮肤黑褐的家伙，把朱雀按至半蹲半跪，手指撬进撅起的臀瓣间捞出刚刚用过的套。鲁路修没忍住扭头去看，他的对手则继续诡笑着进行比划。“顺便一说，里面有点干了。”在那个同伴开始下一步动作之前，男人提醒道，“多倒点东西进去。”

那个同伴点了点头，接住了另一人向他抛去的润滑剂包装。他倾倒液体的势头太猛，直接浇透了朱雀暴露出来的整个股间。然后那人解开裤腰，露出已经勃起的、明显过于粗长的阳具，慢条斯理地摆布了一番，加大号的保险套都不能完全裹到根部。那东西随着它主人的跪坐在地而抵上朱雀股间时，鲁路修甚至替朱雀担忧恐慌起来。他眼见着那根粗长性器一寸一寸凿入半裸的猎物的身体，令人分岔开来踩在高跟上的腿脚一阵颤抖。忽然间那人动作停下了，给人留出片刻喘息余地又猛地向前一冲。朱雀因为这一下而绷起肩颈，仰起的侧脸上满是痛苦神色，只漏出一声泣音就迅速咬紧了嘴唇。

“那么，”鲁路修遏制不住地瞪大眼睛时，坐在对面的男人悠悠开口了，“接下来我就能更专心地参与博弈了，可以继续了吗？”

该死。鲁路修咬了咬牙，重新在脑内走了一遍二十四小时内会进行的流程，勉勉强强将视线挪回棋盘上。

他并没有任何败相，仅有的颓势也是刻意而为，设下陷阱后诱人自寻死路。好处是稳妥，即使他气到被干扰了判断也不至于错漏太多，坏处是这样一来收局的时间会变长。如今他开始懊悔自己没在一开始就定下摧枯拉朽推平棋局的方针了，于是他不得不耳闻到枢木朱雀跪爬在地挨操时发出的颤抖啜泣。那声音足够隐忍了，他偷空瞥去时都能从侧面看见朱雀小腹上拱起的明显弧度，换成忍耐力更差的人来，大抵早就开始大声号泣着求饶了。朱雀并没有松口讨饶，由着那粗长男根鞭笞着身体，肉体相撞拍打出沉闷声响。浅麦色的腿股被好好掰开了，黑褐色的粗根在其中不断大幅进出，整根拔出又整根贯入，抽刺肉洞时捣出咕啾咕啾的水声。受罚的猎物没踮稳脚，一时间跪倒在地，控制不住地全身抽搐着，即使如此也绷着声息没有叫停。

那副场景的视觉冲击力有些过火，鲁路修需要再三稳固情绪才能让自己继续投身于棋局。他咬着牙将骑士斜进到前方，松手时又听见朱雀被姦到结肠姦入腹中时发出的隐忍泣声。他的对手摇头抱怨着这一下怎么反而不叫得更大声了，随后邪笑起来，说这样的猎物才有进一步征服的价值。于是又一个同伴加入了管教的过程，在朱雀的面前跪坐下来准备好了自己的生殖器，捏开他的下颌操进了他的嘴里。

隐蔽的泣声消失了，成为了含混不清的呜咽。枢木朱雀在一前一后的粗暴耸动中发着抖，但仍然尽职尽责似地摇摆着腰臀迎合，口中模模糊糊发出吸吮与吞咽的声响。当前他能吞下的只有自己的唾液，鲁路修也清楚这点，但还是克制不住地倍感震怒。但你又在以什么立场恼怒呢，他质问自己。旧友？同窗？合居人？……保护者？像是目睹珍爱之物被人糟践了，在别人身下辗转承欢。那点儿无法明说的情愫，他尚未辨清的情愫——

——是吗，他想。我是在嫉妒啊。

不愿去听，不愿去想。无法容忍。自己以外的别的什么人。他得出答案后陡然冷静下来，出手将死了对弈之人的王棋。他抬头遇上男人惊愕的神情，冷笑着将双手叠回膝头。“……非常抱歉，是我赢了。”他慢慢说，“那么，依照先前的约定——”

含糊的呜咽声渐渐歇止了。忙于在猎物身上撒欢的人也都站了起来，面露凶色，并没有分毫妥协的意图。鲁路修知道自己在他们眼中看起来是怎样的，白净文弱的学生，看起来没什么根底也不抗揍，就算可能有什么叫人忌惮的族姓，距离赌局开始过去了这么久也该查清了。弱肉强食就是这套把戏了，多数情况下即使被人宰了也只能认栽。幸好会栽跟头的并不是自己。“平民出身的兰佩路基”耸起肩膀，眼尖地瞥见有人掏出了手枪。他不紧不慢地将手掌探入外套内侧，摸索到保底用的小东西翻了出来。

“嗯，嗯嗯。我也差不多预料到了会有这一出。”他摇着头，轻轻展露出微笑，“幸好我提早做了准备。”

他将一小个指环状的印信抛出了，精准地沿着桌台滚至对面在边缘处停下。随后他将手指撑至太阳穴边，笑眯眯地作势去摸可能藏在耳际、实则并不存在的通讯器。男人警惕地看了他一眼，将指环拿到手中仔细审视了一番。商人在这方面总是足够精明的，多半不会看错。

“总督府的……？”男人自言自语道，转了半周之后顿住了，“不，这签印是皇族——”

多谢了，尤菲。鲁路修暗叹了一口气，想着自己还是有些失态了，原本不该在这种场合就贸然动用留着一手的印信。一旁趴在地上的猎物闻言而蓦然扭过头来，面上呈出几分愕然。鲁路修多看了他一眼，旋即将目光转回包厢的主人身上。男人的眼神变得慎重了许多，隔着桌台递回了那枚指环。

“您和总督府的两位殿下是什么关系？”他的口吻也变得恭敬了许多。他给旁边几人打了眼色，于是枪管又被揣回了暗处。鲁路修眯起眼睛，将指环收回内侧衣袋里，好整以暇地端坐回去。

“完成交易。”他冷漠道，“刚才的冒犯我就当没发生过。”

包厢的主人闭上了嘴，鲁路修几乎能听见他牙齿来回磨动的喀喀响声。他妥协了，并没有直接划账，而是吩咐同伴拿出了等值的筹码。鲁路修躬身收拾好棋盘，将多出的筹码一并收回夹层里，故意缓慢地捻起桌沿摆放的透明铭牌，在手中微微一晃。“还有？”他挑起眉梢。男人冷哼了一声，手掌抬起后向身旁重重一摆。

鲁路修将铭牌收回衣袋，适时张开臂膀。约定的猎物被包厢主人的同伴从地板上提起来，一把推进了他的怀里。他没有急于站起身，而是先将怀中人被扒开的内裤布料扫回股沟间绷回原处。他的指尖蹭过柔软臀肉时朱雀低喘了一声，趴在他怀中向上拱了拱有些瘫软的身子，抬起的眼眶明显泛着潮红，瑛绿眼睛里更是迷蒙一片。那双嘴唇凑得很近，湿润柔软地分张着溢出沙哑声息。鲁路修感到肢足有些发僵，原本浇熄下去的燥热感又迅速回归了。

“他是你的了。”然后他听见他落败的对手沉声道，“享用愉快。”


	2. Chapter 2

“这是什么？”朱雀扬起眉毛，“特殊情趣吗？”

他还跪坐在地上，因刚刚结束的一场激烈交媾而微微喘着，被粗暴操过的股间因过多的润滑剂而有些发凉。有点太多了，黏滑液体一路淌过了他的大腿底端，滴滴答答地滑落在地。他支着膝盖站起来，望着包厢的主人从行囊中拿出的物件，宽大的振袖与配套的里衣，然后是腰带和腰绳。男人将白布足袋也拿出了，一并摆放在低矮桌几上。“我说过了有特殊要求吧。这是其中一部分。”男人说，“玩多了能在本国玩到的口味有些腻烦，这就正好——穿上它们，数字出身的家伙。你应该比我们更熟悉穿法吧。”

朱雀眨了眨眼，努力忍住了，没把抱怨这配件明显太少也不够齐全的话头给吐出来。虽然真要弄全套行当来他也不太会自己穿戴齐整，但这未免太不齐整了——诸如此类的话，对于不列颠尼亚人来说没什么意义。“现在吗？”他低声问道，手指已经扣上了硬质假领的前端。包厢的主人眯起眼睛，目光将他从头扫到脚。

“当然了。动作利索点。”男人说，“一会还有别的事要做。”

朱雀叹了口气，解开了假领，然后背手将松松垮垮挂在肩上的马甲也甩下了。他当着房间里所有人的面弯下腰，把内裤垮下后从脚踝上摘了下来。他蹬掉高跟，摘掉竖起长耳的装饰性头箍，从地板上拾起一早脱掉的皮裤，将工作装整整齐齐堆放到一条折凳上。然后他赤身裸体地走向低矮桌几，侧身坐到实木表面上，将备好的衣着揽进了臂弯里。

他顺从地当众更衣，这一行为让买他的客人发出了相当满意的笑声。朱雀暗自感慨这面料看着还挺贵，有空做情趣定制还不如不多打赏点金额来得实际。他将黑底的振袖披挂在身，衣摆上浸开大片大片艳红花卉，当中挑出几缕张扬金蕊。他着足袋而踩上木质桌几，宽带拢过腰际，再简单地束好腰绳。“该不会是想玩那种吧？就是松松系好了再一抽，‘啊呀——’一下垮掉那种。”他随口调侃道，把一众旁观者都逗笑了。朱雀在这样的哄笑声中夹了夹腿，随手调整起衣摆来。如今的11区人也就是这样了，他自嘲想着，留下一些卑微的刻板印象，横竖不过是叫人取乐。这样的作为更适合从前那样卖命给不列颠尼亚的自己也说不定。

他手头动作未停，拿出衣服给他的男人又开口了。“用不着太严实。”那人淡淡道，“不过是衣服罢了，还是底下的身子比较重要。”朱雀悄悄翻了翻眼睑，低头应是，将衣摆和衣领都放宽松了许多，半面肩膀都露在外头。他迈下桌几回到地面，买他的贵族官员揽过他的腰，埋在他锁骨上啃了一小口。朱雀仰起头来，确信这一下肯定又在自己身上添了块印子。

“真不错。”男人说着松开他，攥住他的手腕，领他往房间吊环的正下方走去，“现在过来，让我们找点特别的乐子。”

我这是在做什么呢。当绳索套过四肢牢牢绑缚起来时，朱雀分神想到。他低头看向自己松垮而不正规的和服着装，一时间有些恍惚。待到他被整身吊起悬挂在半空时，他已经失神好一会儿了。

 

“虽然这些话在学校说不太好，不过也是得找机会说了。”

那场对话大约是一周以前发生的。距离鲁路修冷着脸把他从巴别塔的包厢里带走、盯着他换回能够正常出行的衣服并把他领回家各回各屋一夜无话的尴尬场合也已经过去了一周，他们在学校里还算能正常交谈，但私下共处时的态度各自都僵硬了不少。思量许久后朱雀决定率先挑破僵持局面，毕竟以鲁路修的脸皮多半还是做不来这事。于是他挑了午休时段坐到对方桌边，状若无事地起了话头。

“什么？”鲁路修警惕道，与他对视的第一秒就禁不住有些目光闪烁。朱雀为此感到有些抱歉，但还是硬下心来沉下了脸。

“我缺钱。缺口很大。”他直截了当道，“我知道你是好心，但也别太妨碍我做生意。”

谎话。以这种渠道来钱早就不是必要的了，可既然鲁路修已经察觉到了，还不如把话说死一些。他狠狠心，调换出公事公办似的平静神情。鲁路修侧过身来瞪着他看，在他的注视下用力咬了咬嘴唇。

“……我不相信你没有别的途径。”

“没有这么省事的。”朱雀摊开双手，“离开军队后想找别的营生不太容易，频繁出入集住区又太危险。现状就是这样。”

鲁路修拧起眉头。“你在责怪我把你弄出军队吗？”

“怎么会呢。”朱雀笑了，适时换上一副无所谓的腔调，“卖命可比卖身体要危险多了，是不是？”

他知道鲁路修有多关心自己，甚至大致能摸清楚那份关心里有多少从纯然的友情中变了质的成分。所以他知道该如何激怒对方，真有趣，他竟然会觉得这样做真的很容易。把自己不当回事，再适当扭曲掉对方的真诚关切，年轻的兰佩路基就自然会恼羞成怒了。鲁路修已经在生气了，朱雀分明看见他深呼吸了几次来平复情绪。奇妙的是他迄今为止仍然按捺着脾气，语气中甚至捎带着一丝示弱的成分。

“你到底差多少钱？”鲁路修低声说，“我就不问是为什么了，但你完全可以找我帮忙——”

“你费心思从别的赌徒手里弄到的钱？你觉得我会直接开口管你要？”朱雀撇了撇嘴，玩起了自己的手指尖，“凭什么？那是你的收入，又不是我的。”

“我只想帮你一把。”鲁路修咬了咬牙，“帮朋友填补一些亏空罢了。”

他抬眼往来，里头隐约写着些哀求。的确是鲁路修，朱雀暗叹道。真心实意地关心自己，温柔到不愿变得更加尖锐，少年时期天真而隐蔽的、还未变质的心思。没有过多猜忌，也未被仇恨隔阂歪曲。然而他不能回应这份好意，他不应当这样做。他垂眼俯瞰下去，微妙地勾起唇角。“无偿，嗯？真够高尚的。”他轻声说，“还是说你需要别的来交换？你是想掏钱来买我的话，不是和那些人一样吗。有什么可生气的呢。”

“你……！”

鲁路修瞪大了眼睛，其中的哀求成分迅速被震惊和更加激烈的愤怒取代了。就是这样，朱雀想着，轻快地滑到他身旁座椅上，按住他的肩膀俯下身去。“我知道的啊，鲁路修。”朱雀低声道，几乎贴着了对方的耳廓，“巴别塔里有好几个常客无声无息地消失了，恰好是那天晚上碰过我的人。不仅是包厢里的，外头的也一样。不希望别人盯上自己的猎物，嗯？这套把戏很容易被看穿啊。也是，怎么说都是皇子大人嘛，确实可以肆无忌惮一些——”

他及时退开身子，课桌咣当一下翻倒下去。教室里的人不多，这会儿也纷纷结束了各自成团的交谈愕然聚来视线。鲁路修坐在原处，低垂着头颅，手掌在膝上攥紧成拳。他额前黑发垂落下来挡住眼目，半晌沉默不语。朱雀抱着一丝愧疚转过身去，向着关注这个角落的同班同学摊开双手，以一副无奈笑容打了圆场。

“抱歉，刚刚不小心撞到桌子了。吓到大家了对不起。”他说，“别太在意。”

他帮实际上的肇事者扶好先前踢翻的课桌，还顺手帮忙拾回了散落的文具和书本。他离开那张课桌时瞥见那人肩膀隐约颤抖着，自静默中传来轻微的吸气声。是被弄哭了吧，他想。是被我弄哭了呢。也好，哭过这么一次的话，以后也不会再有别的什么指望了。

他是知道的。将他带离包厢时发颤的手腕，把外衣扔给自己盖住身体时克制不住看来、羞赧多于直观欲望的眼神。即使面对他遍布情欲痕迹的身躯，鲁路修的举止依然规制在寻常友人的分寸以内，小心翼翼地不敢多逾越一分。那么正好，在能够越界之前就把话说死一些，把那些朦胧未定的情愫都尽早扼杀掉。别对我索要任何东西。别给予我任何东西。别对我动真感情，别那样做。

我不知道还能不能回应。

拉他离开军队的推助力，总督府的印信。事态早就脱离轨迹了，那个随手抛出的指环只是确认了他的猜测。倘若是如此，倘若鲁路修·兰佩路基确实站到了本应所在的方位上，需要考量的细节就更加繁琐了。所以让人尽早死心也好，以免出现更为复杂的纠葛。朱雀重返会所时也抱着这样的考量，甚至想着能让对方察觉到自己早晚作息中值得怀疑的部分的话、说不准会失望得更彻底些。

他回过神来时已经被悬吊起来了，绳索绑得很紧，勒得他有些难受。硬要挣脱的话能挣开，他评判了一下，不过既然收钱办事、还是保持安分比较好。这间包厢的主人站在他近旁，从他高过头顶吊起的手腕一路摸到振袖内侧的臂弯里。“据说你们这儿原本就是这么惩罚不听话的艺妓的。”男人说，凑过来在他耳廓上舔了一下。朱雀下意识地一皱眉，很快换上无辜的微笑。

“今晚我可没干什么错事吧？”

“连一段歌舞展示都没做，这还不算犯错吗？”

“饶了我吧。”朱雀咕哝道。男人笑着扳过他的下颌，在他面颊上亲了一口。绑缚的吊绳所拘束的是他的腰，领口处还宽松开敞着，男人伸手进去恣意揉捏了一番，咂着嘴称赞这副光景很好。朱雀抿着嘴等他观赏尽兴，男人慢慢绕到了他身后，按在他被牢固捆起的足踝上。朱雀闭上眼睛，感到那人的手指逐渐探摸到自己大腿内侧。他面向下悬吊着，恰好是能叫人方便使用的高度，两腿都向后折叠起来绑紧，分开呈人字形、足跟几乎贴着腿根。这套装束下自然是没有底裤的，这样的绑缚方式会使得他的股间完全暴露出来，拨开和服下摆就能随意享用毫无防备的后穴。男人正是这么做的，抓着他的大腿耸入粗长性器，就着先前未干的润滑剂顺遂地操干起来。

像这样被吊起来的结果就是所有人都能清楚看见自己被使用的模样，如同陈列出来的器物，供人欣赏遭受侵犯的光景与羞恼神态。既然没有完全扒掉这套衣服，看起来是好半遮半露的情韵这一口。如此一来不能表现得过于放荡，但也不能进行抗拒。有点困难，朱雀谨慎地拿捏着尺度，感受着四下里投来的鉴赏目光，无奈地开始放声喘息。

悬吊他的绳索来回摇晃着，振袖逐渐滑落到手肘。房间里的其他人还在玩骰子，间或喝些酒，或者打着桥牌，时不时抽空盯着他看上一阵。包厢主人的性器还没从他肠道里抽出去，就另有人起身向他走来，抬起他的下颌看了看他的脸，拇指蹭过他的嘴唇。

“既然付的钱足够多，这边可以无套的吧？”

“嘴里可以。”朱雀尽量吐词清晰地说，“事后要给我提供漱口的地方。”

“当然。”这一位客人说，“那么，记得要好好吞下去。全部吞干净才行。”

身后的抽插适时停止了，猛一下深入他体内结实地埋下。他张嘴含住面前的男根时，先前那人顶着他的屁股一阵颤动，随后填塞在他肠道里的硬物萎缩下去、退出了他的身体。他并没有得到歇息的机会，面前这一人已经在揽着他的肩颈快速耸动了。朱雀尽可能匀过了呼吸，好好包裹住口腔没发出会令人扫兴的漏气声。他嘴里的东西没有薄膜相隔，湿热黏腻的触感和浓厚味道冲得他有些头晕。男人掐着他的颌骨捅进了他的嗓子眼，他下意识干呕起来，喉咙的痉挛反而让男人舒爽地赞叹出声。“真厉害。”男人夸奖他，顶着他的喉咙缓慢抽送了一阵。朱雀被呛出了一点眼泪，余光隐约瞥见又有人向自己靠近了。他用嘴服务的对象随手抚摸着他的肩颈，手掌不时探入领口中摸索。他的乳头被恶狠狠捻住搓弄时，有人抓住了他的膝弯，并没有直接插入空出的股缝，而是将颅首埋至他股间用力吸气，着迷地舔起了他发颤的腿根。

他多多少少见识过各种不同的性癖了，人们怎么摆弄他也不会令他过于意外。但当腿根处的舔弄逐渐顺滑到小腿、又径自挪到足底时，朱雀就只剩下叹气的份了。他的嗓子还在被人结结实实干着，没法真的叹出气来，只得裹着唾液不住艰难吞咽嘴里的男根淌出的部分体液。确实有人在舔他的脚，舌尖快速拨弄着足心，弄得他禁不住痒而稍稍蹬动起腿脚。蹬动的结果只能是吊绳一阵晃荡，近旁处响起暧昧的笑声，湿黏触感从脚心挪到了足袋分包的脚趾之间，细细啃咬着他的脚趾缝。

他倍感无奈地绷着麻痒感，猛一下被人夹紧头颈，一股浓稠液体直接冲进了喉咙。朱雀小声咳嗽着、尽可能地咽下了那些东西，对方一时半会还没抽出去的打算，于是他认命地帮忙吮干净了那条皱缩回去的阴茎。这一人拍了拍他的脑袋才满意离开，不出片刻就有人填补了空出的位置，没有忙于让他用嘴服务，而是从他的耳根一路舔到锁骨，又强行将他的底衣扯得更开、一路舔进了因双臂悬吊而很容易探摸到的腋窝。他的屁股上挨了两巴掌，打得他下意识夹了夹腿根，他刚夹紧就被一下猛冲给重新操开了。客人们好像很乐意欣赏到他的窘态，朱雀也就听之任之，尽心服务好每一个接近自己的人直至对方尽兴。

包厢门再度被叩开的时候，房间里所有人都至少享用过他一次了，有的甚至不止一次。尽管润滑液分量充足，被不歇工地操干了这么久，他的后穴还是免不了传来一阵火辣辣的痛感。他的腮帮子也有些酸了，在无人折磨他喉咙的间隙里垂下头粗喘了一会儿。这一夜包厢门不是头一次被打开，客人们是陆陆续续到来的，新来的总会因为房间里正悬挂的光景而愣住片刻，随后总会应邀加入享用他身体的行伍里。他以为这回还是如此，甚至没费心抬头去看。他的腿根正又一次被扒开贯入粗物，就在这时候他听见那个熟悉声音。云淡风轻，有些冷漠过头，上回他在类似的场合听见时也是如此。

“好兴致，布拉德卿。”鲁路修的声音说，“我在下层提出挑战申请的时候，可没料到会看见这样的风景啊。”

一次可称得上是巧合，两次就绝对不是了。至少对于鲁路修·兰佩路基来说，这种程度的意外不可能发生第二次。什么时候开始的？朱雀分神思索道。一早就察觉到了，肯定是这样。不管是什么途径，总是有途径的。设法探听也好，直接把握到信息源也好，总归是用了某些手段，而鲁路修不乏手段。他找到这里来花了多长时间？这回又打算怎样大闹一场？

令朱雀意外的是，来人并没有直截了当地提出赌注，也没有上来就摆出全部大额筹码。鲁路修轻松自然地与包厢的主人交谈了一番，适当地投骰子输掉了几个小额筹码，引来一阵善意的哄笑，才在纸牌上收回了一次胜局。获胜之后他才终于抬眼看来，神情傲慢地将自己整身检阅了一遍。男人问他要不要尝尝鲜，他摆头回答还不是时候。

他投注来的目光深邃复杂了许多，仍然蕴藏着细末的怒火，收回目光时表现得相当果决。朱雀一时间摸不准对方的打算了，隐隐预感到这一晚上的后续戏码并不会少。他走神间身后换了个人，连带着侵犯他的物件也换了一杆。这一回捣入他后穴的阴茎粗长结实，颠动摩擦的技术相当不错，挤碰着他的前列腺一阵舒爽颤抖。朱雀试图转移注意力，偏偏迎上了鲁路修投来的视线。就算是演技装相，这视线也过于肆无忌惮了一点。他正看着啊，朱雀清晰地意识到。就像之前一样，看得到我被操干时会呈出的反应，听得见我叫出来的声音。这份认知并着那道目光一同叫他身躯燥热不已，连带着体内的颠动迸发出更加强烈的快感。他一边感到古怪，一边抑制不住地漏出柔软呻吟，甚至不需要额外进行伪装。这算什么呢，他想，到头来我还是——啊啊、你能看见的——

他的小腹一阵酸软，他在这样的状态下勃起了，阴茎顶端缓缓沥下些前列腺液。他硬得越来越厉害，股间也不由得绷得更紧。他被人用力压挤着臀瓣，强迫他股间的小洞深吞着那根性器。“他好像快被操高潮了。”男人一边耸动一边说，厚实手掌掐按在他臀肉当中，将软肉都挤变了形，“真是个不错的屁股。”

“提醒一下，他的嘴也很舒服。”另一人开腔道，“可以直接插深喉，天赋相当好。”

“听起来是个上等货色。”鲁路修说，仍然用着一副不咸不淡的口吻。那双晶紫眼睛分明又在朝这边看来了，看着自己衣不蔽体由人进犯的模样。那道目光沉默而冰冷，朱雀却隐隐感到炙热感随其落点拂过自己的躯干，让他不由得颤栗起来，好像随时都会泄去对某道关隘的把控。身体的，意识上的，情感中的。他不应放弃的。

饶了我吧，朱雀呜咽着低下头。再这样被他看下去的话，我可能真的会失控的啊。

 

想要接入巴别塔的监控画面，其实也没那么困难。在电脑上动一些小手脚，切断可能的追踪路线，整个权贵阶级享乐场所的秘密都能为他所掌控。鲁路修本来也没打算干这码事，有风险不说还白费劲。再怎么说他也不能真的将贵族们肮脏的小秘密一次性揪出来一锅端，目前来说他的地位还不够，就算他把整理好的清单摆在尤菲米娅的桌台上，他的好妹妹也只能摇头哀叹这会过于伤筋动骨。

没必要做到那一步，再者说来他原本的职责范围也不在这方面。他将想法付诸于实践还是因为枢木朱雀再度在休息日的前夜消失了，没跟任何人招呼一声，只给娜娜莉留下一句周末也不见得回来。你还好意思拿娜娜莉当挡箭牌，鲁路修用力咬着牙根想。你还好意思让她来传话，倒是看看你都在做什么行当。气愤之下他直接差人把自己送到了巴别塔下，随后留在车里骇进了监控线路。他飞速切过各类一掷千金或纵情声色的场景，末了顿格在顶层的一间包厢里。画面中枢木朱雀还是先前他见过的那副暴露装扮，跪爬在地高高抬起臀底，身后的贵族鲁路修还记得起名字，挤在半裸的猎物股间猛烈耸动着，用力之大顶得朱雀一下一下向前拱着。

监控画面中没有声音，幸而如此，光是这画面就让鲁路修开始气血翻涌了。他盯着画面中半裸的身躯看，看着对方半张着的嘴与沉醉其中似的神情，几乎能在脑内构想出那人放肆叫喊的声音。他看了一会儿之后惊觉自己的裤裆有些不妙，猛地掐起了自己的腿根令自己冷静下来。他催眠自己这是青春期正常的生理反应，待到裤裆里隐约的紧绷感消失了，才丢下平板闯出车门后座，提起箱子踏往会所的方向。

这一晚他没有提前预约，只好以正常玩家的流程慢慢融入进去。这花去了很长时间，让他一边不耐烦地应付完一些没意思的局面一边分神思索自己的处境。说到底他是以什么身份来的呢？朱雀已经将话说到那一步了，自己再贸然插手总归是显得不太对味。他越想心里越不是滋味，但还是没刹住自己迈往顶层的脚步。不管他在过程中有多犹豫，最终他还是来到盯准的那扇门前了。门打开后他见到的却是此前没料想到的光景，想必是在他来回周转耗费的时间里发生了新的变化。

房间里的灯光偏向昏暗，播放调兴用的音乐是东方韵味的弦乐。他前来此地的目标被悬吊在房间一侧居中的位置上，俯向地面的身子被牢牢绑缚着。若非如此，枢木朱雀身上大概早就一丝不挂了。如今他身上还披挂着黑底红纹的振袖，艳红花卉间挑出的金线在灯盏下浮动着暗沉光泽。那件振袖连同里头的底衣都被扯松得不像样，扒开来暴露出大片大片的浅麦色皮肤，全靠着绳索捆缚才没有完全滑脱。鲁路修迈进门时，那猎物低垂着头，外衫滑落露出半面肩背，屈分的双腿间任人来回穿凿。和服的下摆自他腰间垂落，因他的身体正与人激烈媾和而不断摇晃着，间或能从摇摆的缝隙中窥见交合的细节。

那副光景淫靡而艳丽，在昏暗灯光下和着暧昧阴影不住摇曳。在这样的氛围中沉浸久了，鲁路修都隐隐生出些冲动，想去撩开那件振袖的下摆开衩处当众侵犯那具躯体。他察觉到自己有此念想时不再如先前那样惊愕了，而是忽然记起朱雀吐露在自己耳际的讥讽言语。不是和那些人一样吗。自己不也是想做这样的事吗。不希望别人盯上自己的猎物，不希望别人染指自己的东西。

那么就是如此吧，他想。话已经说得这么难听了，那也没办法了。

他冷静下来，即使身躯中还不免有些燥热，也算是在能维持清晰理智的情况下暗自给在场其他人判了死刑。既然不能站在寻常好友的立场上忙于救人于水火了，那么也不必太急切，反正结果还是能掌握在自己手里。不必操之过急，大可以给在场的放浪蛀虫们一些足够深刻的教训再作后续考虑。放长线收大鱼，适当给他们一些甜头，好让他们咬钩咬得更加牢固。道理和方案都很明白了，接下来就是具体实践。

唯一的弊端就是这样一来收网时间会拖得更长，而在这过程里，那个垂吊在空中的猎物始终维持在任人尽情使用宣泄兽欲的无防备姿态上。在场入局者都可以随意在他身上寻欢，这点好像是这房间里默认的不成文规矩。鲁路修眼见着不同人在他近旁更替身位，轮流享用他年轻柔韧的身体。及至他身后换上一个身形壮硕的男人，体量过于敦实，伸出的性器也尺寸可观，掰着猎物的股间探进去熟稔地耸动，生生操得朱雀蜷起足趾发起抖来。他跟着房间中的交谈象征性地道出些疏远言辞后，那猎物便给整身扳得半直立在空中，被身后的男人牢牢锁住身躯箍在怀里，快速颠动间给拱得一阵乱抖。他的故友低头喘出细细密密的颤音，时而难堪地咬着嘴唇，分明是快感正迭起着、也许都快要遭不住了。朱雀小幅摇摆着身躯，和服里外层都不剩多少遮蔽作用，从肩头滑落露出大片胸膛，又被人毫不客气地捉住把玩已然胀立的乳首。鲁路修从晃动的衣摆间瞥见他硬而挺立的性器形状，待到当前关照对方的那一人使用完了，那根形状漂亮的阴茎还颤颤悠悠地摆在空中，湿哒哒地向下滴落着稀薄液体。

因为有人说了嘴很舒服，接下来被轮番关照的就是朱雀的喉咙了。鲁路修心情变得更差了，沉着脸收走了三局积攒下来的筹码，又换上微笑表示“当然还可以提供翻盘的机会”。差不多该收网了，连锁反应下来能一口气打尽。赌上头的人总是容易失去理智，而旁边年轻的名誉不列颠尼亚人发出的颤音喘息与被操干时造就的其它响动恐怕是进一步失去理智的催化剂。这会儿喘息声算是被收住了，有人堵上了他的嘴，另一些人泄恨似地用力啃咬着他身体的其它部位，一度叫唾液浸湿了色浅的白布足袋。鲁路修尽可能掩饰住了自己的厌恶皱眉，假笑着等待对赌方透支信用点换来更多赌资。有人蹲在地上舔起了那根硬绷的阴茎，响亮吸吮着它淌落的液体。朱雀短暂发出困窘的呜咽声，紧接着就被更为严实地塞住了嘴。让他口交的人硬扳着他的后脑挤压，鲁路修的角度能看见他湿红的眼眶与努力吞咽间不住滑动的喉结。片刻后男人撤开手，让发泄过的阴茎从他嘴角滑出，一并拉扯出了白色粘稠的一线。

而这场景一次次地重复了下去，好像先前没来得及发掘此处的其他人也都产生了好奇心。在鲁路修能够彻底收盘之前，在场的客人们挨个走到朱雀身前去，轮流扳过他的脑袋深深捅入喉咙，像使用精液便所一般使用他的嘴。几轮过后朱雀唇角挂下了一串混着白浊的涎液，大口喘息着也无法彻底吞咽干净。

就在这时鲁路修将下了最后一棋，冷笑着翻过手掌搓起了指尖。场面一时僵持住了，鲁路修好整以暇地叠起了手掌，等待已经输得濒临倾家荡产的对手让出自己应得的那部分财富。如果赖账不认更好，整治起来还多一个由头。这回他是真的带了微型通讯器，虽然这会儿没有启用，真的启用了可能会引来一些麻烦。有时候惹上一些麻烦也值得。他做好了那么些打算，却不料对面的人在垮下脸后又换回一个假笑，冲着门边留守的保镖打了手势，看起来既没有立即动粗的打算也没有交出筹码的意图。

包厢的主人说了些什么，鲁路修在听到几个含糊的关键词后就冷下了脸。“对不起？”他扬声道。他听见门边留守的保镖向自己接近的脚步声，片刻之后一股大力将他按回到了原本的座椅上。鲁路修耐着性子瞪向对方，听得对方装模作样地假笑了几声，向他投来的眼神也变得疯狂古怪了许多。

“我说，都到这一步了，不如留下来大家一道玩玩，免得伤了和气。赌金的事也可以再商量嘛。”男人说，又向他身后比划了一个微妙的手势，“顺便让这位阁下也活动一下身子吧，怎么样？”

按着他的手掌隐约挪了挪位置。鲁路修略一蹙眉，还不待他开始发怒，现场变故陡生。仿佛就在一瞬间，始终安安分分被绑缚着的玩物忽然动了，身躯弹动间先是不知怎地挣开了足踝上的捆缚，随后一脚蹬在最近的倒霉蛋脸上，借力旋出半身去硬行扭断了天花板吊环上的束结。保镖刚反应迅速地掏出枪，那人已经飞蹬过来直接踹上了持枪的手臂，落地后膝头撞击颅骨令人直接昏厥过去，这才挣掉手臂和躯干上的绳索。他蹬高腿踹人时隐约可见股间一片狼藉，鲁路修不合时宜地为此咽了口唾沫。朱雀瞪过来一眼，在他重新站起身后疾速卷过他身侧，一把将他搂紧，抱着他躲过了砸来的两个酒瓶。

“怎么——？！”

鲁路修愕然发声，脑子里一阵晕眩。不提朱雀带着他躲闪奔袭的速度有些猛，刚刚那一下让他笔直撞进了朱雀怀中，导致对方蒸红的皮肤间汗湿的味道和热气一股脑地向他侵袭过来。就算刚刚看了不少鲜活演出，这种距离上的直观接触还是令他有些失神。他拼劲咬了下舌尖令自己冷静，回过神来察觉到朱雀已经很快摆平了现场局势。房间里原本面色不善的一干人等都横七竖八地倒在了地上，一些还在喊痛、另一些已经一声不吭地晕过去了。朱雀把他放回地面，自己撑着膝盖俯身喘了两下，猛地咳出一团浓白液体砸在地面上，这才直起身来、随意地用手背揩拭了一下嘴唇。

“——快走。”他沉声道，动作迅速地拾起了置放在一旁的工作套装，“清场的事稍后再说。”

 

搞什么？——说真的，搞什么呢？

在鲁路修手脚利索地收拾好自己原本的物件、敛走自己应得的财产证明之后，他就被朱雀拽住了手腕，连拖带拉地离开了这个满地惨状的包厢。他们离开时朱雀勉强算是用外披裹好了身体，整套穿着依然松松垮垮的，看似随时都会滑落。他们沿电梯下了一层，到了一条昏暗廊道上，朱雀把他领到一扇门前，指向了一旁自助式的闸机。“丢一个筹码进去，红色的那种就行。”朱雀说。鲁路修依言做了，门扇顺利敞开，朱雀则拉着他步入其中。房间里空无一人，朱雀兀自迈向看起来像是盥洗室的隔间。鲁路修站在门口瞪着那道背影直到它从视野中消失，才环顾了一下四周。椅子看起来有些硬，于是他直接坐到了床上。

好吧，在彻底离开巴别塔之前，他们是得先找个地方谈谈。他听见水龙头拧开后哗哗流水的声响，裹着一连串的干呕和咳嗽声。他坐立不安了一阵，还是有些放心不下，于是起身去了隔间门外探头，看见朱雀正一边咳嗽一边用打湿的毛巾擦拭头颈，一路揩拭完后拨开松垮的衣领擦进衣襟内侧。鲁路修先是留意到他颈上和腕上圈圈相叠已成深红色的绳索勒痕，而后不自在地挪开视线，听见他抠着舌面猛烈干呕吐出东西的难受声响。完事后他彻彻底底漱干净了口腔，随后拧着眉头有些嫌弃地踩脱了黏湿的足袋，把它们蹬到盥洗间的角落去了。

他总算从盥洗间里走出，拧开桌台上的矿泉水瓶闷灌了一口。“——你疯了吗？”鲁路修憋了半晌后迸出声来，“不想继续在这待了吗？”朱雀放下水瓶，扭头看向他，稍稍挑起一侧眉毛。

“什么？当然没有。”朱雀讶然道，“我还打算继续在这地方待一阵的。”

“殴打来宾不会导致你被扫地出门吗？”鲁路修怀疑道，“何况你下手还挺重的，多半会有不小的后遗症。”他慢悠悠地退回床沿，重新一屁股坐下来。朱雀还倚靠在桌边，懒散地歪斜着身子，神情变得有些古怪。

“听上去好像正如你所愿啊。”他回答道，“我当然不担心了，反正那些人过不了明晚就会消失吧？”

这番说辞把鲁路修给噎住了，想辩解或斥责些什么也不知该说什么好。这副理直气壮的态度更是让他想生气还无从生起，冷哼一声后撇开了视线。“为什么突然翻脸？”他垮着脸问。朱雀的脚跟顿了顿地，不知怎地显得有些烦躁。

“打算赖账的不是那伙人吗，你应该感谢我维护了你的正当权益。”朱雀说，“你是真的没听懂他们的话，还是在装傻？”

他的语调好像有些生气，鲁路修不敢确定。“我听出来了他们打算跟我套好关系再赖掉账的意思。可能还打算邀我一起……嗯。”鲁路修说，暗示意味明显地扫视回对方的身体。朱雀同他对上眼目，鲁路修率先眯了眯眼。“对于单纯的赖账来说，你的反应好像有些过激了。除非你是不想让我参与……？”

“你把他们刺激过头了，刺激得都有点发疯了。这种状态下的人很容易不管不顾地做出一些蠢事。”朱雀板着脸说，“他们是打算跟你套点关系没错，具体来说还想——把你一起——算了。”他抬起手来，圈起指节比划了一下，又沮丧地一巴掌拍上自己的额头长叹出声。“你到底为什么要来这种会所？”

“你就有资格说我了？”鲁路修反驳他。朱雀放下手掌，在颌骨周际蹭了蹭指尖。

“我是另一回事。自觉自愿。”他没好气道，“至于你，到现在你还对自己的脸有多大吸引力缺乏自觉性吗，阿什弗德明星？”

他们互相瞪视了一会儿，鲁路修会过意后面上有些发热。这算是变相称赞吗？他没精打采地想，想到这点之后依然不太高兴。片刻后他终于完全回过神，意识到此前朱雀的突然发飙是在为自己的人身安全担心。这份认知令他提起神来，胸腔中浸开一片复杂难言的柔软情绪，半晌才茫茫然抬起头，尝试再寻出一个话题。

“这什么地方？”他说，脑子里还有些发懵。他看见朱雀掀起一抹古怪笑容，随手往墙壁上指了一指。

“你听听就知道了。”

他们没有等待太久。这条廊道上的房间显然都是紧密相邻的，如今看来隔音效果实在不怎么样。他们只各自安静了一小会儿，鲁路修就听见隔墙处隐约传来了含糊的人声，像是迭起的叫喊。不很清晰，但听得出足够高亢，能够判定出是个年轻女性。鲁路修蓦一下从床上弹了起来，朱雀则开始哧哧发笑。“按筹码大小计时长。红色的可以管十二小时。”他解释道，将衣袖撩上去看了眼手腕上的束带，“意思是我们完全可以在这里耗到天亮以后。”

“……我们回去吧。”鲁路修干巴巴地说。弄清自己的想法是一回事，决定要不要照办是另一回事。老实说他还没停止暗中唾弃自己，所以枢木朱雀言语间暗示的内容他即使听懂了也在装作没听见。他还在为方才的变故而心烦意乱，而当他抬起头的时候，房间里另一人已经赤着双足向他走来了，腰带和系绳都滑落在地板上，仅余下华美衣料松垮披挂在身。

“钱都已经付了，就这么急吗？”朱雀低缓道。他离得很近，浮红的面颊迅速凑至近前。鲁路修被他逼到跌坐回床铺上，眼见着他单膝撑上床沿，双手一并攀上自己的肩膀。“另外提醒你一句，先前的客人可是买了我整个晚上，换句话说，这个服务又被你赢到手了。对，又一次。”朱雀轻声念道，凑至鲁路修耳际时已经带上了暧昧哑音，“你是打算像先前那次一样浪费掉，还是说……”

他的膝头从衣摆间顶出了，撩出大片裹着暧昧阴影的风景。鲁路修下意识屏住呼吸，听见自己急促狂乱的心跳。随后他身躯微微一颤，意识到对方已经指向性明确地按上了自己绷紧的裤裆。


	3. Chapter 3

攀在颈上的手臂，汗湿蒸红的皮肤，近在咫尺的温热呼吸。在旧时日积月累的好感逐渐转化成朦胧情愫之后，在那点儿不确切的感念已经在几番冲击下为他所判明后，这些要素累加起来就无异于强效的催情剂了。朱雀的手掌滑至他胯间拨弄，指尖来回挪移勾画着束缚在衣物里的硬物轮廓。那显然是在刻意挑逗的按压力度令鲁路修咽了口唾沫，艰难地试图从对方身上转开视线。太近了，他在心底尖叫道。就算他不是头一次经历这阵仗了，在仅有两人独处的情况下，要他维持镇定还是太难了些。他没能撇开头，他在来得及这样做之前就遭到了对方的阻止。朱雀阻止他的方式很简单，他们两人之间的距离总算被推移到零，衣着过于不整的一方凑上前来，轻轻巧巧贴上了他的嘴唇。

像是他荒谬的白日梦里曾有过的情节，不是在这种地点，不是在这种场合，不会像现在这样令他尴尬得无地自容。如此一来，好像就坐实了先前那些难听的说辞讲得一点不错。这让鲁路修暗中对自己生出一丝恼恨，同时也感到有点儿难过。更多感念被体感上的冲击给覆压过去了，毕竟仔细想来这大概还是他头一次跟人切实接吻。朱雀的嘴里并没有会令人恶心的异味，牙膏和漱口水的味道倒是很明显。鲁路修在一片思绪混乱间稍稍慨叹了一下，紧接着就败给了对方相当纯熟的接吻技巧。

分明是在逐渐深入自己的口腔，却没有侵略性的压迫感。朱雀的舌头滑腻而柔软，勾动着撩拨自己的唇齿，小心翼翼地触碰贴合自己的舌尖，比之冒犯更像是在邀请。撩拨着、引导着，亲吻间伴随着软糯的鼻音，那声音很容易令人联想起他被操干时的驯从模样。就初体验而言有些刺激过头了，绝对刺激过头了。鲁路修努力地调整鼻息令自己表现得别太狼狈，还是免不得感到有些呼吸困难，这感觉大概跟他的换气频率没多大关系。他们的嘴唇时而分开少顷，又迅速黏回一起，持续调整着细微角度。这份体验着实太好，以至于鲁路修并未察觉到自己的腰带是何时被摘开的。他察觉到裆部的触感有所变化时才猛地向后一仰，打断了对方所引导的亲吻步奏。朱雀哼笑出声，没有向前逼近重新堵死他的嘴，而是迈开膝胯半贴合在他腰间，令他弹出底裤的勃立阴茎没入振袖长摆垂落的阴影间。

“说来你刚刚就硬了吧？还在那个房间里的时候，我抱住你的时候，你就已经有反应了。”朱雀轻声说，柔软嘴唇翕张的形状及其喷吐出的暖热气流都近在咫尺。他的动作并不急迫，但相当大胆，鲁路修分明感到自己的阴茎顶端已经蹭到了他腿根的柔韧皮肤上，还在不紧不慢地向某个方向挪移。“还是说在那之前？你光是看着我挨操的样子就有生理反应了吗？”朱雀说，绿眼隐约眯起了半分，“以你的洁癖程度，我还以为那会让你兴致全无呢。没想到你还能对着我硬起来啊，真是相当了不起……”

这套刻意激怒人的把戏着实有效，鲁路修闷闷不乐地察觉到。目标明确，精准奏效，每次都能让自己在某一瞬间跌破理智分寸，即使明知道这是在故意为之也毫无办法。譬如此刻，他吐出一口浊气时，发觉自己已经掐在对方肩头反身把人按倒在床。朱雀甚至没费心抵抗，也许他对此求之不得。鲁路修恼火地在他脸上捕捉到一丝古怪笑容，旋即发现当前的姿势好像不太妙。为了避免失态失控他稍微前冲了身子、避开对方的腰胯而径直跨坐在了胸口上，然而他好像前冲得有些过头了。

“想这样做吗？”朱雀说，“可以啊。”

他抬起头来，顺势抓住鲁路修的膝腿向前一扯，很容易就勾着脖子含住了已经弹出裤裆的硬挺性器。他这样做时鲁路修猛地掐住自己的大腿才止住声音没尖叫出来，并不是因为触感过于刺激，而是因为他着实很在意自己整天下来还没来得及仔细清洁胯下这一点。虽说没有经历剧烈运动，但在进入巴别塔之后的这段时间内，来回游走加之各类娱乐活动，紧张燥热出汗多多少少也都有一些。就在这样的情况下，朱雀还在含住他的阴茎后得寸进尺地探出舌尖挤进铃口周边轻轻抠挖，仔仔细细清理起了腥臊积垢。鲁路修僵硬地绷着腰胯，难堪地咬紧了嘴唇，因对方口唇按摩的湿热触感过于良好而更感紧张。“味道很浓呢。”有一刻朱雀含糊地说，旋即又用上颚按摩起他的龟头。其话语内容令鲁路修更加羞臊难当了，继而发出一小声低微哀鸣。

“所以你为什么要舔——”

“没关系吧？汗味没那么重，应该说相比起来一股沐浴露味。”朱雀评价道，短暂地吐出了他的阴茎，手指捏住充血膨胀的龟头按压了一下，“果然你还是很爱干净的。”

“……我更想先去洗个澡再，我是说，”鲁路修咕哝道，“如果你坚持要舔的话。”

他抬起腰胯，从对方胸口上迈开了，脱出了这个不出于他本愿地令得强制意味相当浓厚的姿势。朱雀语气公正客观的比较评判让他稍微清醒了点，心中又不免有些酸涩。他滑坐回床沿，老老实实蹬掉鞋袜，顺势脱掉了下身衣物。朱雀从他身畔坐起来，自他背后揽住他的躯干，手指摸索着解开了他的校服外套。在外套被朱雀顺着胳膊扯落之后，鲁路修心不在焉地拉扯了一会儿衬衫的系扣，还没想明白自己这是打算去快速洗个淋浴还是方便直接爬上床，就被隔壁忽然再度高亢起来的叫床声给惊醒了。这回是另一侧房间，听起来是两个人在一高一低地争夺节拍，好像还是一男一女。更见鬼的是那听起来都是在被人操到胡乱叫喊。

鲁路修瞪向了地板，放弃了对于隔壁正在进行的活动方式进行猜想。“这里的隔音效果这么差吗？”他低声说，不知怎地有些咬牙切齿。朱雀攀着他的脖子，在他耳际轻轻呼气。

“一会我可以叫大声一点，这样你会比较有面子。”

“闭嘴。”鲁路修板脸道。他被这声音弄得心神不宁，好像每一声迭起的音调都在催促他赶快提枪上阵。还不行，还得等等。他自暴自弃地发觉自己已经默认接下来避不过的发展方向是什么了。“躺下去。”他说，拧身按住朱雀的肩膀，引导着对方倒回床铺上，“腿分开一点，不用太多。”朱雀照做了，鲁路修则紧急在床头翻找了一阵，拆出了不少干净的湿巾。他将湿巾抽取在手中，从床头背转过身，跪上床沿去，深吸一口气后直视向对方微微分张的双腿之间。他的心跳很快，探手摸上对方膝腿间皮肤时艰难地咽了口唾沫。随后他一咬牙，将手掌直接撩了上去、挪入衣摆垂落造就的阴影当中，连带着掌间平整展开的湿巾一起。他听见朱雀微微哼了一声，再一次换上了先前那副明摆着是要刻意激怒人的激将口吻：

“嫌我没能把自己洗干净再来侍奉你吗？”

“说了闭嘴。实在闲不住嘴就继续含着我。”鲁路修厉声道，一时间没刹住情绪。他平复了一下呼吸，没敢去看朱雀此刻的表情。“你洗过也一样，”他生硬地说，语调低沉了几分，“我擦的是他们碰了你这件事本身。”

他着实在为此心烦意乱。如同私有物被人窥视，如同珍宝被人掠夺。枢木朱雀会在那么些人身下扭动迎合，身体在轮番契合间被那些无名小卒打下烙印，即使那些注定会迅速人间蒸发的家伙连名字都无关紧要，已经发生过的事也不可能被抹除掉。那么至少让心理上的重压减轻些，祛除掉一部分毒蛇般啃噬侵吞正常理智的嫉妒感，倘若事情真的能这么简单。他来回揩拭着对方的腿股，仔仔细细，从膝弯起一路往上，一直碰到衣摆下沉甸甸的性器。他记起有人夸张吸吮此处沥出的汁液时的场景，胃里一阵翻腾，就在这时朱雀侧过身子，将上半身侧蜷过来，抬首枕到他膝上，再度含住了他的龟头。

来真的？鲁路修没忍住抖了抖腰，致使朱雀漏出些模糊的笑声。对方表现得这样听话，他的一腔怒火反而消下去了几分。他仔细揩拭干净朱雀侧躺过来后滑出衣摆的阴茎，那根活计顶端还是湿漉漉的，这会儿依然紧绷着支起勃立的长度。先前他好像一直没能高潮，鲁路修隐约意识到。尽管他表现得像是能享受单纯的肉体交媾这档子事，但他没能真正投入进去。从他接待客人的频率来看，大概不会是身体方面不得满足的缘故。

朱雀的嘴里很舒服，侍奉人的方式舒缓而稍显温吞，间或令舌尖刺入铃口间带来更加强烈的刺激。鲁路修在替他擦拭的中途偷瞥向他枕在膝上的侧脸，他的神情专注投入，嘴被自己的阳具形状撑开而反复吞吐着，这画面不知怎地叫鲁路修生出一丝满足感。他换了张湿巾，同样侧躺下去，让朱雀跟着更换了替他口交的角度，而他则更加直观地看向对方的胯间。先前的短暂一瞥没有看错，朱雀的股间的确一片狼藉，虽然好像没有人无套射入他的肛门，但过多的润滑剂乱糟糟淋开的痕迹以及肛口发红颤抖的状况也足够鲁路修紧张地调整呼吸了。已经开始肿了，他意识到，胸口滚过一片温软怜惜，几乎提不起气头了。属于亲密友人的关切心绪占据了上风，叫他温柔细致地擦拭过对方的会阴、臀底和不时收缩一下的肛口，以这样坦然正视的状态持续了许久，就连羞赧都淡化了下去。他仔仔细细揩拭干净，就连肛口因肿胀而略微撑平的皱褶都展开搓洗过去。他这样做完后，朱雀覆在他阴茎上的口唇动作停了一停，低沉叹息了一声。

“你要真是占有欲这么强的类型，我可要后悔了啊。”他听见朱雀说，“但凡碰上一个就会很麻烦的。”

那副轻佻无奈的口吻让鲁路修嘴唇一抿，原本压抑下去的火气又蹿升起来。“你还想多碰上几个？”他气恼道，把用完的湿巾向后一抛，并起两指来直接抠入了近在眼前的肉穴。他捣得很用力，粗暴而毫无征兆，朱雀的身体敏感地一颤，紧接着落在他阴茎上的吮吸感就回来了，比先前更为激烈卖力。

借着憋了挺久的那股火气，鲁路修搅弄对方肠道的势头很猛，手指在柔软肉壁间来回闯荡，快速绕旋着捣出咕啾咕啾的响动。里头依然很潮湿，湿黏而松软，活动空间充裕，让人禁不住回想起那些尺寸各异的阳具是如何放入其中宣泄欲望的，又禁不住进一步遐想自己做到那一步时的场景。想着想着鲁路修自己的呼吸也粗沉了许多，另有一半功绩要归于朱雀尽职尽责的口交服务，他的阴茎在反复的吞吐与吸吮刺激间已经相当坚硬了，前半截都被对方的口腔包裹所浸湿。他看见朱雀的阴茎也沥出了更多液体，湿润透明，好像他那毫无章法的搅弄真能给对方带来些快感。鲁路修思忖着自己要不要也去舔一下，片刻过后突地一个激灵，想起依照现状发展下去可能有些不妥。

他顿住动作，抽出手指，撑在床上侧坐起身。这一下打断了朱雀的口头吞吐，于是他也跟着坐了起来。“……怎么？”朱雀说，神情间有些困惑。他的声音，鲁路修谴责自己怎么没有早点注意到。他的声音沙哑得厉害，那定然不是完全由情欲所致。经历了先前那些粗暴对待，他的嗓子里多半已经肿起来了，方才的口交里他也始终没有咽下到那么夸张的深度。他抠着嗓子干呕发出的难受声响，他咳出的浓稠物事，此刻鲁路修回想起来不禁有些后怕。

“你不想的话，”鲁路修涩声说，带着一丝歉意，“我可以不用射在你嘴里。”

朱雀抬起手背来擦了擦嘴唇，放下手时眼目里浸深了一重。“这样啊。”他笑了，“那你想射在哪里呢？”

他再度凑到近前，稳固攀上了鲁路修的脖颈，不由分说地将人拖回到一个吻里。这回的亲吻没有太多精巧的挑逗意味，伴着颤抖鼻息而来的尽是热切渴求。这回鲁路修多少有了准备，虽然还有些困窘，也尝试着简单地回应了一番。他探出舌尖去触到朱雀的舌头，搅入对方口腔浅浅探索。朱雀单手握住他的性器上下撸动了一会儿，在止住这个吻的同时也中断了手头动作。鲁路修看向他时还有些晕眩，他未能遮蔽的肩头，他颈间锁骨间隐约可见的吻痕。朱雀把和服下摆往身后拨去，浅麦色的腿股都袒露出来，继而暗示意味颇强地垂落目光，落在了另一人高昂的性器上。

这大胆目光让鲁路修不由得有些手足无措，尽管知道接下来要发生什么，却对践行的具体方式全无主意。他引以为傲的思考能力在这时濒临停摆了，以至于他求助性地看向了对方。“接下来我该怎么……？”

朱雀愣了一愣，面上浮起一抹苦笑。“为什么要问我，你还真是……”他转了转眼睛，似乎没想出来到底该怎么抱怨，末了无奈叹气，抻腿从床沿轻快地溜了下去。“……算了，跟我来吧。”他咕哝道，顺势抓住了鲁路修的手腕，“第一次做的话，可能是需要人指导呢。”

鲁路修脸红了，心不甘情不愿地随着他站起身，一时间没弄懂他为什么要离开床铺。他们衣冠不整地走回盥洗间，回到了高低不同的两台相连的面池前。朱雀依然在高台那侧站稳，单手扶着面台，另一只手探到腰间，将整段黑红相间的下摆都掀起来往腰后一侧拨开，在手中揪作一团。然后他躬下身，稍微趴俯在面池上方，将暴露出的臀沟向后拱来。

“头一次尝试的话，站着比较方便用力。能够同时看清楚我的表情的话你也可以放心点吧，省得你老是担心来担心去的。”他解释道。鲁路修从镜中看见他挑起的眉梢，一抹故作轻松的笑容，以及微微抖动的眼睫梗部。“这里，如你所见，今晚已经被开发许多次了。”他半身侧在台前，抬起原本用作支撑的手掌，探到自己身后拨开臀瓣，从两指支开的缝隙间向当中缩着的肛口点了点，“刚刚也用手指确认过了吧。直接插进来也可以。”

他收回手，重新撑回台前，不再说话了。话都说到这一步了，再临阵犹豫未免显得过于混账。他轻描淡写谈及自己身体被怎样使用过的方式令鲁路修恼火而忧虑，那点儿感念很快被更加迫切的紧张给吞没了。我要跟你做了，鲁路修垂下眼睛想。他单手搭上朱雀的臀底，撬入臀缝当中，另一只手僵硬地握住自己硬得发疼的阴茎。他长长吸气，掌着性器叫前端对准那个小洞的入口处，随后咬紧牙关提着一口气顶了进去。他紧张得有些发僵，藉由眼睛模糊地认知到自己的阴茎已经嵌入了对方的身体。所以、那么，我在跟你做了。

进去了。他恍惚地晃动腰际，眼睛紧盯着他们交合的位置看，一下一下的抽送，确实地进入了某处。已经插进去那么多了。感觉得到的，在视觉之外更加直观的体感，温暖潮湿的甬道里收紧包裹着送入的硬物。他本能地耸动着腰胯，抬起头来看向镜中。朱雀半张着嘴喘息着，面上并没有更为明显的痛苦神情。这让鲁路修安下心，两手都抓上对方臀肉捏紧，逐渐加快了抽送的速度，心下仍有些恍惚。你的身躯，你的体温。他感知着，切身而来，近在咫尺。你在容纳我。你在让我侵犯。这些事实令他颤栗不已，惶恐与兴奋并存。实际进入对方身体的感觉好得让人着迷，从未得宣泄的性器至不得回应的心灵都渐渐为满足感所充溢。还想做更多，他咬着牙一下一下顶动着身前人的肠壁。想进到深处。想连里面都照顾到。想这样打下自己的烙印，至少为你的身体所记住。想要射在哪里呢？他想起朱雀先前所说的话，目光暗沉深邃，宛如露骨的指引与诱惑。想要吗？——那么可以留在里面吗？

他的身躯一阵战栗，猛地向前一送之后顿住不动了。片刻后鲁路修晃过神来，飘浮的理智提醒他正在发生的事情本质是什么。他打了个抖，感到全身上下没集中到下体的血液全都涌上了脑袋，导致他面上忽然滚烫了许多。

 

生涩，胆怯，没有完全放开。时下的鲁路修在接触性事的过程中还是这般笨拙表现，这让朱雀感慨万千。即使是这样，偶尔激进迸发出的暴躁情绪和过于细致的揩拭工作也悄悄流露出了属于掌控者的占有欲。有些不太妙，朱雀察觉到。看来即使把身份定位在买主与猎物角色设置上，鲁路修也不会以纯粹猎艳的心态来参与这场情事。也是，他想起来，鲁路修·兰佩路基本来就对戏耍式的肉体关系敬而远之，对亲密关系的缔造相当谨慎也相当认真。然而箭在弦上，临阵脱逃反而更糟。

那份占有欲并不出于愚蠢而安全的求胜心理，恰恰是出于更为不安定的层面。年轻人那纯粹的、执拗的爱恋，原本尚不确切，也未成型，在事态不可挽回的推进与更迭下才冒出了这般危险的端倪。也许太晚了吧，朱雀苦涩地意识到，想要扼杀那份感情的源头已经太晚了。然而我又要怎么拒绝你呢？我真的能够拒绝你吗？

朦胧的、青涩的感情，纵使在刻意激将下怒火中烧，也温柔地思虑着为对方着想。不愿让自己感到痛苦或不快，不愿勉强自己做不愿做之事。我倒是不介意咽下你的东西，朱雀这样想，为对方一时间表露出的谨慎和笨拙感到好笑，胸口不知觉地化开一股暖流。随后他引着鲁路修往盥洗间去了，他俯下身子让对方从背后来，他等待那一刻来临的时候比面上表现出来的要紧张。他的手指用力绞着振袖的衣料，胸腔里砰如擂鼓，他以为自己在这一刻终究还是愚蠢而软弱。鲁路修的阴茎缓慢抵入他体内时，朱雀悄悄加深了呼吸，旋即随着对方试探性加快的顶撞动作而张嘴喘息起来。以他的经验作底，他当然在第一时间就察觉到了体感上的异常。他花了一秒记起他们两人都着实没提起这回事。以鲁路修的心细程度，就算此前全无经验也不该忽视这个环节，而自己也鬼使神差地保持了沉默。

结果真的没有戴套啊，他苦笑着想，感到肠道里活动的硬物触感相当饱满。不过算了，既然是你也就没关系了。

对于鲁路修来说，两人之间的性接触应当还是头一次，但对于自己而言这形状并不是全然陌生的。他眼睑闪动间视野里浮掠过潘德拉贡的景色，皇室卧寝的宽大床铺，和一些零碎的亲吻厮磨，遥远得恍如隔世。或许的确如此，他自嘲想着，微微摆动腰胯迎合上身后抽插的频率。积淀在他腹中的热流累加得更多，叫他自己的身躯也从根底处逐渐兴奋了。是你的话、他喘息着按捺下更夸张的颤栗，是你在进入我了，结果我还是被你这根给干着了。他想着想着，已经硬挺回来的阴茎连着小腹一道生出些酸胀感。还不待他放任自己进一步投入情绪，鲁路修的喘息声突然加重了，再然后原本在他体内抽送的力道猛地向内一撞，停滞不动了，自肠壁间浸开一片粘稠潮湿。

朱雀眨了眨眼，一时间有些哭笑不得。他抬头从镜中看见鲁路修额脸全都涨红了，放弃了就这一下着实来得太快的事实进行取笑的打算。“……没事。好了别瞪我。我知道你能干起来能到什么程度的。”他含糊地说，缓缓直起腰，“慢慢来吧。”

“你知道什么了，你就知道了？”鲁路修在他身后嘀咕道，“明明是因为你刚刚给我舔了那么久。我忍很久了，突然一下里面太舒服才……”

那张白皙面孔红得更厉害了，未说完的话也成了细微蚊咛。朱雀失笑摇头，在身后人负气似地一把揽住自己的腰抱紧时安抚性地拍了拍他的手背。“就第一次来说，我也没指望太多。这已经不错了。”朱雀据实说。鲁路修埋在他背后蹭了蹭鼻子，半晌也没抬起脸。朱雀挪了挪身子，差些让那根半疲的阴茎从自己体内滑出，鲁路修这才抬起头，越过他肩膀在镜子里露出一双有些可怜兮兮的眼睛。“时间还长呢。稍微缓一下，一会再继续。”朱雀耐心地说，“现在你可以随意做点别的，比如说亲我的脖子之类的。”

他向较低的那侧面池挪去了步子，以为鲁路修会恼羞成怒地做些粗暴举动，掌掴自己的屁股或者之类的事。他没料到鲁路修真的老老实实依言做了，搂着他的腰轻轻贴上嘴唇，在他的后颈间缓慢摩挲，温软呼吸喷吐在发梢与赤裸皮肤上。这小心翼翼的、怜惜似的态度令朱雀一怔，没忍住在湿热柔软的触碰下吁了口气。

……来真的啊。他短暂阖了眼，感到心脏底部有什么东西小股而火热地涌了上来。你这个人还真是——

他又挪了挪步子，总算带着挂在背后的鲁路修一起蹭去了另一侧面池跟前。他谨慎地夹着屁股，括约肌微微用力舒张收缩，逗弄着硌在自己肠道里半硬不硬的那根活计。他引着鲁路修揽在身前的手在胸腹间滑动，直至那人自己寻摸到了头绪、开始在他身上揉捏搓摸。鲁路修啄在颈后的亲吻来回挨蹭得越久，朱雀越是觉得自己的平静心态有些维系不下去。他认命地垂下眼睑，感受着另一人给予的依恋温存，及至硌在体内那东西隐约胀大了，朱雀才直起脖颈，抬腿迈上低矮面池的边缘。这回鲁路修的阴茎确实滑了出去，连带着手臂都从他身上滑落了。朱雀整身蹲上面台，将衣摆拨至屈起的膝头挂好，随后单手握住水龙头稳定身位，另一边则反手按至后穴周际向两侧拉扯开。高度正合适。

“你那里也差不多了吧？”他说，“好了，可以来了。”

镜子里的鲁路修艰难地合上了嘴，抿了一小会儿后才硬邦邦地迸出新的指令。“手拿开。”鲁路修说，“自己扶好。”他好像这才想起来要继续生气，朱雀为此摇了摇头，错开了他从镜中瞪向自己的眼睛。

“……是，是。你说了算。”朱雀咕哝道，两手都抓稳了面池凸出的边缘。随后他感到一双手用力掐上了自己的屁股，来回揉搓了一番才抠进穴眼当中。鲁路修的拇指将他的后穴使劲扒开之后，龟头的圆弧形状就凑到了入口处。那东西一下凿进来时朱雀哼了一声，感到先前射入的液体被裹捣着顶回深处。“唔唔……”

这回要来得顺畅些，他身后那人的动作也没那么迟疑温吞了。尝试摸索的阶段过去了，这会儿鲁路修的行动大胆了不少，一边操他一边抓着他的臀肉揉捏把玩，颠动的速度也比先前更快了。朱雀低头看向胯间衣摆垂落的阴影，衣料晃动间他在与那个人密切交合。他的喘息渐渐变得急促，这过程中鲁路修转而在他身上来回拉拽，咬在他后背留下的绳索勒痕上。他的衣服已经垮掉一半，鲁路修扯在光滑面料间泄恨似地攥紧，终于在整件振袖连同里衣都一道垮至腰际后抓住朱雀的手臂，态度明确地引着它们拧向身后。

“——碍事。”他咕哝道，把那套不完备的和服剩余的部分完全扯落，随意丢弃在地板上，“回头记得烧了。”

什么啊，朱雀走神想道，未免有些浪费吧。紧接着他想了想鲁路修允许他把别的客人让他穿上来进行肉体服务的衣服留在家里的可能性，几乎为零，或许要扣到负数，遂理智地放弃了没出口的争辩。他扶回面池间，如此一来他就是浑身赤裸了，看得清手腕上的勒痕，也看得清下身被粗物置入顶撞的情形。模糊晃动的阴影消失了，如今他垂落目光所见的是整根阴茎抽送的过程，镜中映照着他的穴口被撑开来容纳那硬物的模样。

鲁路修干他干得有点急，肉体拍击间啪啪作响。这回他们两人都更加投入了，习惯节奏后朱雀又有些失神，一边感慨着世事无常一边嘲笑着自己的感伤。他被操到渐渐前倾了身子，前额抵上镜面哼声喘气，模糊地想着从前跟那位年轻皇帝做的时候可从没尝试过这么刺激的体位。他不时眨着双眼，不知觉地将目光集中在镜面下部映出的交媾细节上，盥洗间里的灯光不够明亮，但也能叫他看清自己身下柔软红肿的括约肌被顶进顶出的画面细节。他这样看了许久，回过神来才意识到自己半张着喘息的嘴里半晌忘记吞咽而淌出了涎液，顺着下颌滴落到面池顶端。他抽了口气，感到小腹中的暖热酸胀感十倍百倍的强烈起来，比之此前他被垂吊在包厢里给人轮番干到勃起时还更为明显。

“……你、看，”他喘息着，断续沙哑地低语出声，“进去了、在里面……在动……”

他也不知道自己是在自言自语，还是在有意说给身后的人听。鲁路修的头颈形廓在镜中歪过了些许，仿佛着实是经由他提醒而想起要观看镜面中所映照的景象了。捣在他体内的动作顿了一顿，旋即愈发激烈地猛干起来。有点过了、糟糕，朱雀察觉到。这样的视觉刺激对于现前的鲁路修来说可能是有点过头了。他身后的人显然陷入了亢奋状态，操他的动作变得没轻没重，硌在他体内那活计好像都大了一圈，冲撞捣入时将将操进他小腹里。

“……啊——啊啊、啊痛——痛痛痛呃啊……太深了、慢点……”

有一秒朱雀尖叫起来，声调之高确实盖过了他先前放言要比试的邻屋动静。这都快到结肠了吧，他惶然觉察到。当前的青少年还不能贯到那地步去，即使这样已经夸张得让他有些发慌了。在他记忆里为数不多的让鲁路修操进他身体的场合中，年轻的皇帝总是表现得压抑而隐忍，没有放纵到迫近极限的程度过，就算捅入整根也是在濒临射精时才平缓推进、而不至于像这样激烈穿凿，隔得久了是可能让他产生了一定的认知偏差。虽说他先前服务别的客人时也给干到过结肠里，那些人也有粗暴得让他发颤的时候，比鲁路修要粗暴太多了——但这毕竟是鲁路修。

他被干得眼前有些模糊，眼角蓄起潮湿水雾，习惯那样的疼痛后便转为了放声呻吟，兴奋而畏惧地感受着那人在自己身上逐渐失控。他颤栗着，为这深入嵌合的体感而心间潮热，逐渐浸入四肢百骸，应和着体内积淀的欲望一同被推向自制力崩坏的边缘。那不全然是出于理性的制约，那是他一度被击碎曾经为人的自我热忱后无形稳固的疏离冷漠。唤不起私人的需求感，唤不起更像人类的欲望，爱憎、好恶、喜怒与性。然而你在这里。他阖上眼睑想。如今你在这里了。将那些遗失的部分填补了，死去的部分唤醒了。他抵在镜面上大声抽噎，一阵轻微痉挛间蓦然睁开眼目，看见自己高昂着的阴茎顶端小幅抽搐着流淌出了一些白色浊液。

真没出息，朱雀恍惚了片刻。我是这么容易满足的吗。

他沉浸在久违的高潮里，看着自己被操到小股小股地射精。鲁路修没有停下，一边深而狠地耸动一边得寸进尺地掐捏起了他的身体，从腿股到腰际，到他状况不太妙的小腹。待到朱雀从高潮中跌落时，鲁路修的双手已经挪到了他的前胸，随着顶动的步奏而使劲揉捏他还算有些分量的胸肌。像这样给人掌住搓摩的被征服感比快感要强烈，对于限定的对象而言两者很容易互相转化。朱雀还在大声呻吟，他的前列腺被干得又酸又麻，老实说他的腿根早就开始酸软了，强撑着撂倒一屋子人之后愈发明显，如今的蹲姿还在进一步消耗他的耐力。他高亢叫喊到涎液又淌了不少到面池里，胸口也被揉捏赏玩了好几轮，鲁路修才终于用力挺在他体内停驻不动了。

这回的精液分量比之前更多，朱雀意识到。他垂首喘息，望着自己射出的东西混着淌下的唾液一道滑入面池底部，留下清晰可见的淌流液痕。鲁路修退出他的身体时拍了拍他的屁股，导致他下意识地缩紧肛门，逐渐歪过身子跪在面台上时还没彻底放松。他撑手斜靠在较高的另一侧面台上匀气，鲁路修则抱住他的上半身继续亲他的脖子，来回舔吻伴以不时施加的啃咬，可以想见一夜过后又会多出多少斑斑点点的淤痕。朱雀滑坐到台上，慢悠悠地转过身，看向对方隐约裹上了白浊痕迹的性器，想到那痕迹来源于自己身体的裹缠就不由得心跳加快了几分。鲁路修扶着他的肩膀粗喘，看起来在先前那轮宣泄中消耗掉了不少体力。朱雀安抚性地拍了拍他的背，旋即意外收获了一个对方主动施与的湿吻。

他们厮磨着温存了许久，隔壁的声音起起落落好一阵后安静了下去，不知之后是否还会再来一遭。鲁路修拧开水龙头冲洗掉了面池里的液渍，哗哗的流水声让朱雀不自在地并腿绷紧了小腹。为了应付出汗他提前补充过水分，刚才也重新润过嗓子，汗液确实也蒸发掉了大半水分，但他还是有些不自在。这份不自在随着水龙头的拧关而淡去了，朱雀也没多想，伸出膝盖蹭着鲁路修的下腹。鲁路修还穿着校服衬衣，纽扣才解了一半，朱雀伸手给他解掉剩下一半，手掌平贴在他腹上一路缓慢抚摸至心口。

“那么你也，”朱雀低声说，含混地发笑，“差不多明白该怎么做了、哈——你不是什么都学得很快吗……？”

鲁路修的心跳很快，这并不是让他生出感念的部分。令他感慨的是这心跳本身，慌乱急促、不够沉稳，但鲜活真切。他将前额抵上对方胸口，伸手把玩对方裹着湿黏液迹的阴茎，脚趾蹭上对方小腿内侧撩拨滑移。“还没完吗？”鲁路修闷声道，胸腔里传来柔和震颤。那口气听上去像是抱怨，他的阴茎却很诚实地回归到了半勃状态。真厉害，朱雀心不在焉地想，是积压已久首次破功的原因吗，虽然你的体力可能会跟不上就是了。不过就这点来说，想必你自己比我要把握得准。

“告诉你一个秘密，其实我不提供包夜服务。”他眨了眨眼，抬起头来，在鲁路修的注视下一点一点舔干净了沾上精液的手指。然后他竖起手指，微妙地勾起了唇角。“所以，嗯，你上回误打误撞说中了一些事。想包我整个晚上的话，在操作上就是给我提供‘按次数计也能干我整晚’这么多的数目。”他缓慢地说，满意地发现对方瞪大的眼睛里瞳孔轻微收缩了一下，“要是不多来几次的话，你好像很亏啊。”

 

既然干都干了，不如干个够本——听上去是非常结果论的方针。

何况枢木朱雀体内软嫩湿滑的触感也着实太好了一些，恰到好处地咽下他的欲望，不会阻碍推进也不会过于松垮，有些肿胀的穴口夹得他的阴茎相当舒爽。有这样的体验在，鲁路修觉得自己没刹住分寸也不是什么怪事。自控力也分场合生效，这种已经提枪上阵的场合即使他想保持原先的矜持也很困难。

显然朱雀也没想让他保持矜持，不如说对方一直在竭力引导自己再放开些。他们两人的关系是何以由着奇妙际遇而进展到这一步来的，鲁路修现在还有些没缓过劲，细想下来又不由得憋了些火气。他再度提胯操进对方身体的时候侧对着面池，朱雀则躬下腰去单手支着膝盖，另一条腿抬起放在较高的那侧面池上，胯间大开着任他驰骋。这样顺从的做派和此间喘出的柔软声息都让鲁路修愈发兴致盎然，提着一口气就接着干了下去。朱雀之前被操到高潮了，他确认到了这点。假使对方真能在这桩情事里享受到快感，即使自己会累到够呛也不是什么坏事。

“如果、啊，差不多摸准了位置，”在肉体拍击作响的动静里，朱雀小声咕哝道，“就嗯，可以回床上去了。”他光裸的脊背上渗满薄汗，鲁路修扶着他的腰稍稍一怔，稍加思考便认可了这个方针。但贸然停下现前的媾和好像也不太妥当，有点败兴，早知道他们该趁着中场歇息的时候转移阵地的。鲁路修胡思乱想了一会儿，恍然觉着维持在交合状态进行移动好像也未尝不可。

他自己也被这想法吓了一跳，又直觉朱雀并不会拒绝这个提议。“那就去吧。”鲁路修说，试探性地握住了朱雀抬高在面台上的脚踝。他稍稍放缓了腰胯间的耸动，但没有停下。他听见朱雀咽了口唾沫，回过头时一双绿眼直瞪来了。

“你不会是想——”

鲁路修抬高了他的那侧足踝作为肯定回答，接着挺身操回了他的肠道里。朱雀发出一连串低沉的咕哝声，仿佛惊讶到不可置信，末了还是撇回头去，将身子弯得更低、让手掌触到了地面。他撑身更换重心时，两人交合的地方滑脱了一半，他将脚踝压回台面撑住，就这样猛地蹬起另一只脚，抬在空中摇晃了一下示意鲁路修握紧。

其实是想用正常走的来着。鲁路修被他的举动噎住了，犹豫了一下要不要提醒对方自己刚才扳起他的脚腕是想让他尽快踩回地上。在朱雀维持着双手撑地的姿势被重新饱满插入后，这份犹豫心念迅速淡去了。算了，这样更好，很容易操得更深。鲁路修自我说服了一番，同时把住对方的两条小腿，拧身顶了整根在对方体内。他低头就能看见被自己撑开的肉穴形状，红肿的边沿，以及自边沿处稍微溢出的乳白色痕迹。他往前迈了一步，朱雀也被他压制着抬手向前爬去。这样移动时鲁路修并没有感到负担很重，朱雀抬起的腿脚主要用于把控方向，大半重心还是落在他自己撑地的手掌上。然而摇晃不稳的小半重心还是存在的，促使他们每移动一下就更加紧密地撞击在一块儿。他们移动的步奏和每一下耸动抽插的步奏相吻合了，钝重碰撞间鼓捣出湿润水声。朱雀的喘息里很快带上了哭音，哆嗦着呻吟时所迸出的零星字词里鼻音很重，鲁路修很费劲才辨识出他的确在说话。

“……要流进……”

“什么？”

“……精液，啊、你的……射在里面的……”朱雀哑着嗓子说，声音里裹着哭喘，“……这样倒过来的话，要流进肚子了……”

他所谈及的内容让鲁路修有些抱歉，也硬得发疼，勉勉强强挤出句“那我们可以走快点”，拇指按进了朱雀的膝弯内侧。他们已经离开盥洗间，移到了铺开地毯的房间里，这一下让朱雀腰部一软，下半身重重顿在鲁路修的胯上，两个人都喘了阵气才继续下一步行动。就这样鲁路修推着朱雀不断移动，一路操着他直至他爬回床边，而朱雀这一路的哭喘声已经辨不出多少作秀的成分了。他们在抵达床边后一同瘫软在地，朱雀跪伏在地毯上剧烈发抖，鲁路修则踞坐在他后方调整呼吸，匀过气后才支起膝盖。朱雀在这时扭过头，满面都充溢着浓郁血色，眼眶也明显泛着红。

“……太过火了吧？”

“太过火了吗？”鲁路修小声反问，在对方的瞪视下有些不好意思。在两个人的行为已经越界之后，他对于具体的尺度分寸确实没个把握，方才的尝试也不过是随兴顺势而为，乍冒出想法时不太安稳，梳理过头绪后倒不觉得有特别不妥。他抱歉地摸了摸鼻子，另一人则苦闷地皱起了脸。

“你还真的没有概念啊？”朱雀翻起眼睑来，低低叹了口气，“也是，我在对连色情片都不看的人的自觉性指望什么呢。”

鲁路修哼了一声，跪立起来挤入他分开的膝腿间。朱雀转过身去趴好了，一手撑地一手扶着床沿，撅起屁股迎上他送回来的阴茎。这体位跟这一晚他最初在监控画面中所见的姿态很是接近了，鲁路修走神想到这点。窥探变成了实操，隔屏相望变成了肌肤相贴。变化还真是来得迅猛而夸张。他发狠操到朱雀仰头浪叫，又不由得暗自为此高兴。

或许是心理上的刺激所致，没过多久朱雀就第二次痉挛着高潮了。他从肩背到腰胯都一并绷紧，脚趾也微微蜷缩起来。鲁路修被抽搐不已的内壁吮吸得阴茎有些舒服过头，加紧抽送了几下后又射在了对方体内。他堵着填实的肉穴趴上朱雀的后背，在对方撑着床沿粗喘时贴在他汗湿的皮肤上蹭来蹭去。两个人接连高潮的节点很近，这让鲁路修相当满意，一时间没能打消这份兴奋。

他探过头，看见朱雀那根没经特殊照料也抖动着沥下了浊液的阴茎。它小股小股地漏了好一阵，停下后也没回归疲软的状态。鲁路修盯着它瞧了瞧，听着两人交错的喘息声，胸口化开的暖流要他伸出手去，想让对方也彻底释放舒爽一番。他探到朱雀腿间，掌住那根阴茎轻轻一捋，朱雀慌忙抬起头，好似想制止这一举动。

“等等、别——”

他说得太晚，鲁路修已经得手了，拇指尖修剪圆润的指甲边缘摁上了顶端小口，力道大抵直接波及到了尿道。朱雀浑身一震，用力扯开鲁路修的手指，后者正困惑不已时，便听得一阵细微的水流声。

“——……”

他眼睁睁看着那根活计忽然嗞出了大股清亮液体，顺着腿根淌了下去，渗入地毯聚成一小滩湿迹。鲁路修茫然地眨了眨眼，抬头瞥见朱雀的耳根红了。“你。啊。呃。”鲁路修张开嘴，迸出几个无意义的单音，总算意会过来刚刚发生了什么，“稍等我拿东西帮你擦擦……”

他起身从床头取了更多湿巾过来，替朱雀揩干净了失禁尿在自己身上的部分，然后领着朱雀挪去旁边一块还干净的地毯上。他的故友倚着床沿瘫坐在地，不知何时已是满面潮红，一经触及他仍然有些茫然的目光就慌乱避开了眼神。“我不……这是意外。”朱雀咕哝道，颈首都低垂下去，“没弄脏你的手吧？”鲁路修摇了摇头，继续替他擦拭有些失控漏出的阴茎。

是害羞了吗，鲁路修发觉。说来之前可能也有过，但从来没有这么明显……原来你也会露出这种表情啊。他望着对方涨红的面颊，眉目间堆积着羞恼也没能遮掩住的餍足缱意，即使还不能完全理解朱雀方才的表现，也隐约有些开心。他仔仔细细擦干净了尿道口的边缘，丢开湿巾后凑到朱雀身前去眯着眼挨蹭对方的脖颈与蓬乱鬓发。他确实开始累了，于是放任自己在这纯然亲昵的挨挤厮磨中多沉浸了一会儿，尝试缓些力气过来，旋即苦恼地发觉自己又硬了。我想这码事到底想了多久了啊，他无奈自嘲道，扶上朱雀并在一侧的膝头将其两腿掰开了，指掌搓按回对方的大腿内侧。朱雀一个激灵间仰起脸，面露讶色，绿眼几乎瞪圆了。

“……你不累的吗？”他迟疑道，“你不是体育课跑个圈都能落别人一半的吗？”

“明明是你自己说的要多来几次吧？”鲁路修不客气地反驳他，压着他的腿往两侧摊开，露出股间柔软皱缩着的小洞。朱雀哼着声扭了扭腰，目光往边侧飘去。

“说是这样说了，别人付的数目是算了一屋子人的，你这就一个。别硬撑啊。”他小声咕哝，“而且其实之前他们耗过的次数也有挺多了——啊嗯……”

鲁路修没等他说完就压上了身子，气势汹汹地快速操干起来。枢木朱雀在惹火他的方面很有天分，相当有天分，尽管先前足以啃噬理智的恼恨和嫉妒已经在一番激烈运动后变作了程度轻微的闹脾气，正因如此他才放心大胆地在对方身上泻起了火。朱雀两腿大开着，给他顶到阵阵呻吟，反手攀住床沿稳固身体，而无暇阻挠探到胸口继续掐捏的手指。

“……慢点、慢、啊——慢点……”朱雀含混叫道，“……都到这里了，好歹回到床上再、嗯啊啊——鲁、路修、我说——鲁路修……”

这个角度能看清他的脸，他喘息发声时的困窘模样，不是从镜中辨识而就在眼前。他伴着泣音的呼唤让人愈发兴奋，一边按在他胸口绕着旋按揉挤压一边操得他颤抖不止。他擦干净的阴茎又抖动着小股小股吐出了浑浊液体，顺着性器摇摆的方向甩落到自己的小腹上。鲁路修操到他这一轮射完，在他仰头粗喘时自己也歇了一会儿，旋即扑抱过去揽住朱雀的腰作势向上一提。

朱雀很配合他的动作，支着还在发抖的腿趴上床沿，让他站在背后继续方便地干已经操得通红的小洞，肉体摇晃挤碰间顶得床铺吱呀作响。这样做久了之后，鲁路修也不太想继续站着了，于是掌着朱雀的腿根往上掰动，让对方单腿爬上床沿，自己也侧身跪坐上去一半。他引着朱雀慢慢改换了角度，最终侧在床边蜷起身子，卧在那里抬起一条腿来让他向内拱动，另一条腿则被他压在身下。朱雀的手指绞在床单上抓出一道一道褶痕，喘出来的声息明显又嘶哑了几分。这一轮做到鲁路修提起的一股劲差不多耗光了，猛地撞进整根后满满射了进去，旋即干脆地往旁边一倒，还算留出了些余裕没直接压在他的床伴身上。

没个节制也不会调息，能干到现在他也算是累惨了。鲁路修躺在床上大口喘气，半晌才缓过来凝了凝眼神。朱雀从床沿翻过身来，不客气地压到了他摊开的胳膊上。鲁路修感到自己又在被瞪着了，这回比之前还要情绪激动些。

“……你都不担心自己可能会腰疼吗？！”朱雀冲他嚷嚷道，声音挺大，震得他有点头疼，可惜搭配上那副纵欲过后的绯红面色着实没多大威慑力，“你真的会累散架的吧？！会的吧？！”

“体力好了不起吗，”鲁路修嘀咕道，暗自惋惜了一秒大概是没法目睹对方正常而自然地向自己撒娇的情状了，“指着被我干到够本的人还不是你。”

“我的原话并不是——算了。唉。”朱雀闷了口气，在他臂弯里用力摇了摇头，旋即哀叹着蹭过了脑袋，“哪有你这么胡来的啊。”

他侧过来，没再牢固压着那条手臂了，鲁路修得以轻轻拍抚他的肩背。朱雀凑上头来咬他的嘴唇，他便同对方相互亲吻，压下那他不知其由来的轻微郁愤。他被朱雀从口中刮走了不少津液，随后对方才满足似地从他唇边抽开了。鲁路修低头看向他腰腿蹭来时的弯曲弧度，手探到他下腹处稍微按了按，旋即听得他一阵意义不明的嘟囔。

说来他之前抱怨的是……鲁路修好奇地支起身子，坐起来扳高朱雀的一条大腿，恰好在对方放松喘息时瞥见乳白色浓稠的液体从红肿的括约肌里漏了出来。他探手到朱雀腹下搓按，听见对方发出小声哼哼。那些东西淌出的速度更快了。那是自己射进去的东西，鲁路修想。我的精液。他小心地咽了口唾沫，愣愣地看着浓稠成股的液体沿腿根淌下，又鬼使神差地伸出手，指腹贴着柔软皮肤将那些溢出的液体一点一点扫回了抽搐的肉洞里。

他这样玩了一会儿之后，对方无奈地翻了翻眼皮。“老往里面填做什么，”朱雀没好气道，“难道你还想让我怀孕吗。”鲁路修脸上一热，不得不承认自己着实是在欣赏这光景。填进去了，留在里面了，满到会溢出来的程度。他想着想着，心头也跟着火热起来，扫在肉穴入口处的手指一顿，就着自己的精液往内里捅了进去。

“你非要开这种玩笑的话，就别怪我更胡来了啊。”

 

有句话叫什么来着，自作自受？还是自讨苦吃？

就比如说，我为什么要在已经被干了小半宿的情况下还故意激将他呢。朱雀咬着牙想，疯狂谴责起了自己的一时脑热。也许不是一时，也许他整晚的判断力都有点失常。这会儿鲁路修躺了回去，手指还插在他体内搅和，咕啾咕啾的动静相当响亮。看来是射进去太多了。

确实太多了，就积攒的精液量来说。这还是单独一个人的分量。朱雀敞着腿根由人搅弄，无需那暧昧水声提醒也知道自己体内湿成了什么样。说到底，他是为什么会怀疑鲁路修的控制狂程度呢？他含糊地发着声，控制狂本人一手揽着他的腰，一手探在他肠道里快速捣着，搅得他体内不得安宁。经了太多次摩擦的后穴稍加触碰就一阵胀痛，更不消说继续像这样刻意折磨了。鲁路修甚至没费心抠在他前列腺上，光是给他以手指玩弄的实感就足够让他战栗不已了。该死，朱雀忧虑地谴责自己，这可不是应该放纵享受的场合啊。

但他确实被取悦了，身体也好，精神也罢。几经性事消耗后的身躯能和特定那人进行交合，他得到满足的程度让自己都感到惊讶。鲁路修除去捣他的肛门之外再没了别的动作，显然还在歇气。朱雀被捣得有些受不住之后向下看了眼，发觉鲁路修的阴茎歇息的时间比他本人要短。还被我猜中了吗，朱雀抿嘴苦笑，翻坐到对方身上屈腿分开，小心地不压下自己的全部体重。鲁路修还抠在他胯下鼓捣，另一只手在他屁股上拍了拍，暗示意味相当浓厚。

“你该感谢一下我的自觉性。”朱雀说，抓住鲁路修的手腕从自己腿间推了出去。仰躺着的人眨了眨眼，那副表情看着相当无辜。令人生气的是这至少有一半并不是刻意装出来的。

“那还真是多谢了。”鲁路修慢吞吞地说，“既然你还很精神，就交给你了。”

他放下手，优雅地将双手叠放在身前，这姿态在当前看上去有点欠揍。朱雀认命地叹了气，握着他的阴茎抵在自己身下骑跨上去。他微微向后仰去，在足腕附近撑住双手，缓慢地动着腰让两人身体嵌合处滑进滑出。他其实不够精神了，有包厢里的遭遇在先，又难得松懈下来身心都享受过了高潮的快感和随后涌上的疲惫感，这会儿他的腿根软得厉害，甚至不能支撑他进行更加剧烈的颠动。鲁路修还能硬起来这个事实让他禁不住磨着牙根，不知该为此高兴还是暗生警惕。他骑在那根硬物上操得自己不断哼哼，四肢百骸间随着热流淌过懒洋洋的倦意。

鲁路修还是一动不动，朱雀撑着自己的腿脚自顾自地摇晃了半天，因缺乏回应而感到有些无趣。他也知道自己不能强人所难，所以他只是缓缓前倾了身子，两手撑在鲁路修肩侧俯下身去。他看着对方泛起红晕的面颊，黑发黏在额前汗湿的痕迹，胸腔里充溢着柔和情绪，旋即隐隐约约因身下鼓捣出的水声而窘迫起来。他偷空瞥了眼身下，先前射入腔道的精液在随着他的起坐而不断外漏，糊着肿起的穴眼咕啾作响，淌流的体感和这浑浊声响都过于刺激。他摇晃着屁股时几次险些软倒下去，勉强撑住手臂才没丢脸跌进对方怀里。

然而他剩余的从容也随着鲁路修突然搭上他腰背的手臂和就着床铺拱腰的使坏举动迅速丢光了。在鲁路修主动送入一阵小幅但急切的耸动后，朱雀俯在他身上呻吟起来，没坚持多久就失控射在了他肚子上。这一下从巅峰跌落之后，他绷着的气力也消散了不少，懈怠感的上涌令他歪过身子侧翻在一旁，算是没直接栽在对方身上。他还没开始调息，鲁路修就掌住他的腿固定在自己腰际，同样侧过身后挤在他胯间继续摇晃。这一轮不像先前那样激烈，但几乎是顶着整根蹭动的，一下一下捣在深处，步奏之快还没法让人歇气。

“——不、不行了，真的有点……”朱雀模糊地叫嚷着，“……太涨了啊、啊啊……停——停一下、慢点呜、呜啊……”

足够了。太多了。他被干得有些混乱，也不知道自己胡乱喊出了多少平时不会吐露的话。鲁路修的动作终于停歇下来时，朱雀已经头脑发昏了。他喘着气感知到体内又涌入一股液流，遗留在他肠道里，堵塞着不能淌出。鲁路修抱住他不放，手臂搭在他腰后环紧。朱雀等着对方缓过劲来，却等来了一阵低沉均匀的呼吸声。

“……喂，”朱雀愕然张开嘴，尝试推搡起了对方的身体，“喂，不是吧，好歹让我去洗个澡……”

他推了两下，鲁路修仍然一动不动，好像终于耗尽了全部力气，就这样揽着他的身体迅速睡着了。朱雀瞪着他露出的小半张脸，眉头舒展开来好似带着满足笑意，坦然而毫无防备。这副表情让朱雀怔了一怔，原本打算自行挣脱出去的动作僵在了原处。片刻后朱雀叹息出声，拽过枕头调整好方位，认命地留在了对方怀里。

“……啊啊，算了。”他咕哝道，“真是拿你没办法。”

我这是在做什么呢。他咬着嘴唇想，燥热逐渐平息下去后感到一丝凉意，于是他费劲地背过手臂，将压在身下的被单边缘拉扯过来反卷，勉强铺盖在两人身上。鲁路修在睡梦中埋低了颅首，呓语着迸出几个音节，听上去像他的名字。朱雀拢住他的颧骨摩挲了一下，轻轻吻了吻他汗湿的额发。

之前让你哭了对不起，他安静想着，愧疚感在昏暗光照下滋长回来，沉郁在他心口上。我是不会改变主意的。但如果这样能安慰到你，哪怕只是现在、只是现在也好。他阖上眼，聆听着另一人的平稳呼吸，任布满四肢百骸的倦意将自己一并拖入昏睡中。

……真是的。他在意识沉睡之前自嘲想着。我在做什么啊。

 

他恢复意识时还很疲惫，一时间没记起自己会这般疲惫的缘由。他的骨头在闹罢工，身体的许多零部件都在闹罢工。他还没睁开眼就决定继续闭着，也许再多睡上一会儿。虽然天好像已经亮了。虽然这好像不是天光。

是灯光吗？他朦朦胧胧从眼睑间隙里窥见。忘记关灯了吗？身上有点黏糊，不太舒服。一会爬起来洗个晨浴吧。他咂了咂嘴，感到自己正含着一处凸起，下意识地吮了一吮，忽而听得轻微的抽气声。他搂抱着什么温暖柔软的东西，显然不是备用的枕头。像是人躯。他在眼睑下缓慢转着眼睛，听见近旁传来模糊的语句。

“……还晨勃了吗，真是的，饶了我吧……”

这个声音，鲁路修在混沌未醒的状态里迟钝地想。等等，这个声音——

他清醒过来，猛地撑开眼睑，发觉自己正含着的是某个人柔软的乳头。他被惊得有些断线，片刻后才恍惚想起自己好像并没睡在原本的居所里。他抬起头，对上一张相当熟悉的面孔，一双稍显窘迫之余写满了无奈的瑛绿眼睛。鲁路修张开嘴，没忍住惊呼出声。

“为……”

他的声音在嗓子里卡了壳，记忆迅速涌回了脑海。他来到这里的原因，他留下过夜的房间的性质。他的所作所为。眼前的人的嘴唇触感，腰腿弯折的角度，在他身下展露的情态。在夜间旖旎暧昧的气氛消散后，被冲昏的头脑也冷静了下来，让他清晰意识到先前发生了怎样不可挽回的激烈事态。他瞪着近在咫尺的枢木朱雀的脸，看见对方打了个哈欠，单手搓了搓脑侧一团乱的短卷发。

“我说你啊，明明我才是被上的那个吧，为什么你在那里一脸恐慌啊……”朱雀嘀咕道，“失去处男之身是这么值得介意的事吗？”

内射了。鲁路修惊慌地记起了更多细节。啊，内射了。没有戴套就做了。他浑浑噩噩地低下头，意识到当前所处的姿势相当微妙。所以还搂在怀里睡了一晚上，甚至没有从插入的状态里脱出。他越想越混乱，惊愕于自己竟然还没大叫着弹起身来夺门而出。进展这么快？已经做到这一步了？从普通朋友的关系直接飞跃到做爱做得筋疲力尽之后睡在一起？——他真的睡醒了吗？

“……喂等等？不要突然又变硬？！青春期是这么精力旺盛的吗？！”


	4. Chapter 4

“有一点我希望你记住。”管事人说。

“请讲。”被问责的猎物低声应答。

他稍微低着头，双手垂落在身前交叠，以相对温驯的姿态迎接管事者苛刻审视的目光。男人将他从头扫视到脚，是那种会所里常见的、几乎要就地将人剥至赤裸的侵犯性的眼神。虽说视线这样露骨，管事人还是维持着公事公办的语气和态度。“客人之间起了冲突的时候，不要插手，哪怕是为了维护在理的一方也不行。”他平静道，“看清自己的身份，消费方的利益纠葛与我们无关，猎物只需要好好听话，不要违背定好的规则。”

“是。”朱雀答道。

“既得利益的那一方动手的速度很快。”管事人说，“干干净净，高效迅捷，没给消失的那些人留下对我们进行追责的机会，这是件好事。但是，数字出身者啊……”

他走近了，探出两指，钳住猎物的下颌骨迫使他抬头。男人脸上挂着不怀好意的笑容，眼神也变得阴冷了几分。“……你的临时买主保住了我们的名声，那是他的所作所为，与你触犯了多少规矩是毫无关系的。”管事人说，“这地方向来不偏袒人，你也该知道的。既然你做了错事，就该为自己的行为负责。”

朱雀垂下肩膀，没有抵抗。“惩罚从什么时候开始？要持续多久？”他反问道。管事人因他的识趣态度而满意点头，拇指钝重地刮过他的唇角，其中的暗示意味令他不太舒服地攥起手指。

“三个夜晚，两个整天。记得把周末空出来。”男人下达了指示，“现在，去换衣服。我们就从今晚开始。”

 

如果说巴别塔位于地面上的部分尚且是寻常的奢靡会所，能够纵情声色也能供赌徒享乐，各类服务之间并没有十分明确的针对性和界线，下层空间就是另一番光景了。说是换衣服，其实也就是将穿来的便服脱下，仔细清洁过身体并擦洗干净，给颈上扣好监控用的项圈，然后就这样全身赤裸地被带领到“下层”去。相较于上层的狩猎活动，底下的展品更加缺乏自由，他们无权挑选也无法脱逃，如同被锁在笼子里。

“笼子”并不是确切的说法，事实上受罚的重点只在于拘束，将行动能力完全限死，并提供给有这类癖好的客人享用。最初的一晚从特殊设置的墙壁开始，墙壁上有开口通向小隔间，开口里侧有软垫，以躬身的形式让腰腹枕在软垫上，上身则闭锁在独立空间里。隔间内的手腕被垂吊锁住，墙壁外侧的脚踝则被铐死，而墙壁恰好卡住腰部，就这样让对外高高撅起臀部的屈辱姿态一直维持下去。朱雀分神思考了一会儿玩弄单独的屁股这种事到底有什么乐趣，同时在等候的当口觉得这样下去最大的问题是容易腰酸。好在他体力不差，保护性的软垫也避免了柔软的腹部皮肤被弄伤的问题。

他躬身在无灯的小隔间里等候着，不多时就有人找上门来。头一个在这里操他的人尺寸不算夸张，而且从被进入触感来看应当戴了套。朱雀低下头，无奈地感受着一根陌生的阴茎在自己体内来来回回穿插，嘴里配合地发出几声呻吟，无趣地猜测着留在外头使用自己的客人是什么身份来历，年纪多大，长成什么模样，平时性生活频率如何——反正他也没有更好的消遣了。

他让自己的后穴维持在松紧适度的状态，避免被弄伤也避免让人感到缺乏乐趣。客人进入时他会卖力地夹得紧些，在上层逗留的时日已经让这成为某种条件反射了。虽说这不是出于本愿，他还是习得了不少取悦男人的手段。头一个客人好像对他的反应很满意，抖动射精后还恋恋不舍地在他体内多停留了一会儿，抽去阴茎之后也拔出了卡在肛门内的保险套，并在离去前拍了拍他的屁股。

朱雀勉强松了口气，维持着相对轻松的心态度过了接下来的几次服务。有一个人戴了套，有两个人没有，其中一个人的尺寸还算可观，让他的额角稍微出了点汗。看不见模样的陌生客人抓着他的臀肉撞进他的身体内射时他皱起鼻子，原本压抑着的不满开始蹿升了。倒不是说卫生问题，被硬扣在这里无法自由行动才是最难受的一点。经历了两次内射后他喘了口气，垂吊着的手臂晃荡了两下，开始觉得后背和膝弯内侧都有些发痒，但他没法自行解决这些问题。

下一次的光顾间隙很短，没有留给他多少调整状态的时间。这一次的客人在他的股缝里磨蹭了一会儿，让龟头的形状变得饱满分明，然后才猛一下凿进豁开的穴眼。这一下让朱雀瞪大了眼睛，几乎立即察觉到这次的尺寸有些超出常规。他还没来得及好好放松，结结实实嵌在他体内的阴茎已经开始粗暴抽动，拖拽着他的肠肉一道活动起来。

“——唔……”

他口中发出闷哼，没忍住颤抖了几下。墙壁的隔音效果并不好，能从腰背上方漏出的缝隙听见外头的客人发出的声音，通常是一些淫笑与污言秽语，或是下半身奋力活动时所发出的粗重的喘息声。“这回是上层的猎物来受罚吗？”外头的男人说，“还真可怜。不过反正下贱的婊子在哪都差不多，能够提供乐趣的价值也就这么点了。”

男人狠狠掐着他的腿根，手指陷入臀肉下方的分界处将他弄痛。朱雀垂首喘息着，任由粗大男根捣在他体内，侵入整段直肠撞得他小腹中都隐隐抽痛起来。他听得见被侵犯的下身跟人交合所发出的响动，囊袋拍打臀底和肉棒翻搅湿润甬道的声音，他在外头的客人刻意的施暴下张口呻吟，让自己放荡到不堪入耳的声音也反向传递出去。某一刻他的臀瓣上挨了一记大力抽打，激得他整身一弹，随后听得男人恶意羞辱似地夸奖他的屁股弹性颇好的话语，并再度撞进他身体深处。

是这样了，相较于“猎物”，面对这样毫无反抗余地只能任人侵犯的身体，光顾这里的客人大概是将他们视为“比死物稍微好一些的享乐道具”的。重复着插入与拔出，不知下一个需要接待的人何时会到来，也不知下一次无自由的性事是相对轻松还是痛苦折磨。这一人离去后他遭遇了一次简易冲洗，水枪中喷射出的水柱击打在他糊满精液的股缝里，水温凉得他膝弯一颤，以至于随后而至的粗糙擦拭都显得不那么可憎了。

隔间中空荡荡的，除去思考别的事情或专注于下半身遭受的对待之外别无他法，无法精确估算也无法及时确认的时间过得很慢，这使得惩戒的过程变得更为难熬。光顾他的来客也不是每个都只顾着在他的肛门处抽拔阴茎，有那么几个对他暴露在外的性器也产生了兴趣，在顶得他的前列腺酸痛不已时出手抠弄压挤顶端铃口，迫使他的性器有气没力地吐出些液体。其中一人用尺寸夸张的巨物顶在他腹中小幅耸动翻搅，因为进得太深而让他腿根有些发软，因为无法发力而只能一味撅着臀部顺应。他的小腹已经因备受压迫而相当酸胀了，在某一次顶撞的冲击里失控地漏了些尿液出来。他听见陌生男人的嗤笑声，然后是更多下流的调侃，称赞他是件良好的玩物，至少反应相当诚实。

当晚叫停的时候已过午夜，他在恢复自由后跪在马桶前干呕了一阵，因为此处的光景与屈从的制度而浑身发冷，在实际切身体会过之后不免产生了一丝冰冷杀意。他在起身前将那抹杀意小心地隐藏起来，走去淋浴间将自己清洗透彻。他的下身被剃得光洁干净，过度摩擦后容易出汗，好在清洁起来也更方便了一些。

然后他走去管事人的办公室，叩响门板进入房间后报告当晚的进程已经完成，等候对方替他摘下颈圈并归还他存放来时衣物的箱格钥匙。男人在办公桌后淡淡应了一声，将遥控颈圈收束的小装置捏在手中向他展示，却没有当即按下按钮，而是从桌后绕出身来靠近他，像是检验成果一般将手指撬入他的股缝。

朱雀哼了一声，忍住没有反击。原本公事公办般的抚摸中逐渐增添了几分情色意味，两段指节没入他的后穴玩弄起已经清洁过的肠肉。待到男人将三根手指都放入他体内抠摸、并从背后贴近他让隆起的裤裆贴在他的臀肉上的时候，暴露出来的就是赤裸裸的欲望了。朱雀咬了咬牙，在男人抽出手指而滑开裤链时还是没忍住出言反对：

“等等，先生，我觉得这不太——”

“这里没有你说‘不’的权利。”管事者说。

“下层的卫生条件可没有上层好。”朱雀尽可能合情合理地反驳道，“我觉得至少该确认一下我最新的体检结果。”

“担心传染病吗？”男人拍了下他已经布满掌掴红痕的屁股，“没关系，就算这里的门槛比上头要低得多，进来的客人也都是做过基本检验的，毕竟我们也不愿意败坏名声。所以你担心的问题并不成立——现在，你知道该做什么了。”

朱雀抿紧嘴唇，试图令自己的厌恶神色不那么明显。在他沉默之际，男人伸手到他面前，指向放在办公桌另一侧的遥控装置。这点儿距离他现在就能越过去，把东西握在自己手里，甚至不需要Geass的辅助。要不是他留在这里多少是为了……

“不愿意吗？”男人拖长音调，“那么处罚可能就不方便结束了。”

褪去伪装而换上另一重伪装的现ZERO低下头，深呼吸三次后微微躬下身，双手前撑握紧办公桌的边缘。“乖孩子。”身后的男人称赞道，一把捞抱过他的腰，将他推压在桌面上。

他在这里额外耗费了许久，管事人一边压在他身上耸动一边哄劝他这只是稍微尝尝滋味，被塑胶薄膜裹住的一根阴茎顶在他已经因过度使用而敏感不已的肠道里来来回回拱动。头一次持续得不长，然而男人分毫没有就此放过他的意思，滞留在他身体里直至平缓度过不应期，紧接着便开始了下一轮。朱雀不情不愿地发出含糊的叫喊声，光裸的上身因下身的推挤而不断磨蹭着桌面，手掌在身侧扣紧，时不时被操他的男人握住腰部向上提起一些。没有报酬的事干起来比能够公平获得收入时要更令人反感，虽说到了今天、在他已经不再为活动经费捉襟见肘的情况下，交换得来的数字也不过是自欺欺人的心理安慰。

在又一次猛力耸动后的平静期里，朱雀隐约觉得体感有些不对。他已经为那么多男人的阴茎服务过了，自然能敏锐察觉到摩擦间的异样感，以及不应出现的湿黏感。“啊，好像破了。”这回男人抽出了阴茎，并用言语应证了他的猜测，“不过也没关系吧？这点还是不会受孕的男孩比较方便。”

这是故意的。在一个薄得过分看上去就很容易破损的保险套被拎到他侧过的视野范围内展示时，朱雀心中迅速了然。之后男人将用过的保险套扔到一旁，理直气壮地又操进他，毫无阻碍地在他体内活动起来。这会儿朱雀真有些累了，想要起身将人推开，却被男人死死抱住腰际一捅到底，在刚被清洗过不久的甬道深处遗漏下自己的精液。

完事后朱雀趴在原处低喘，管事人则拖过纸巾盒，揩拭过下体后开始摆弄他劳碌到肿胀疼痛的屁眼，抠在稍微外翻的一圈穴肉上使劲搓按。“很不错。”他听见男人的称赞，“下次记得先到我这里来报到。”片刻后他的颈圈终于被取下了，钥匙也被塞入他的手中。朱雀用力捏了捏金属的锯齿边缘，掌心里一阵生疼。

然后他垂首应是，背过身后面无表情地退出了房间。

 

“你跟鲁路修上过床了吧？”在惩戒期内的某个难得空闲的夜晚，C.C.这么问过他。早些时两个同住一屋檐下的年轻人先是双双彻夜不归，原本僵硬了许久的气氛在一夜过后便以一种奇妙的方式有所缓和了，藏在他房间里的魔女显然足够见多识广，轻而易举地摘出了事情的本质。是时不需外出的反叛分子头目趴俯在床上摊开四肢，由着她有一搭没一搭地按揉捶打自己的后腰。

“嗯。”他应了声。

“那你还继续……？”

“所以我才要继续。”朱雀说，“不然以他的性子，绝对会将这视为某个转变的契机而真的跟我开始约会，然后以我的男朋友自居。不了。”他闷在枕面里叹气，感觉自己在话出口后更为苦恼了。“我不是对他有意见，但……”

“你觉得跟他维持炮友关系比变成恋人要安全吗？”C.C.嗤笑了一声，用力压了一下他的腰窝，“你就接着自欺欺人吧。”

苦涩和不甘愿都是难免的，尤其是在长久以来压抑的心念藉由肉体欢愉而被短暂释放、却又不得不亲手将其中的可能性毁掉的时候。你在固执起来的时候真是有些拗不过弯来，魔女给他留下这样的评价。她没有阻拦他，也没去给任何人通风报信，一如她对他藏起的更多秘密所抱持的不去刨根究底的态度。鲁路修还不知情，但这样的欺瞒必然不会持续太久。

他留出了两个周末分散给那“两个整天”的定额，再挑选出不需要进行军事活动的夜晚去往会所下层继续受罚。管事人对他的配合态度相当满意，对他的身体也是一样。“想要不付任何代价地碰一次高人气的猎物还挺难的，幸好你的手脚不太老实。”在他主动前去那间办公室报到时，男人不加掩饰地这么说。然后他被扒下衣物，扣上颈圈，被大概对他觊觎已久的男人抱住纵情享受，有时是将他压在办公桌一角，有时则是自己好端端坐在皮沙发当中，让他主动跨开双腿骑坐上去，然后在兴致正好时抱住他的腰背啃咬他的胸脯。

在管事人满意之后，他会被抱去淋浴间再度清洗身体，过程中下体被男人的手指尽情抠弄赏玩，随后准备工作才算完成。第二个夜晚和之前没什么不同，第一个整日他的上身被裹上了拘束衣，这让他在被客人操弄到经受不住挣扎时变得更为困难。第三个夜晚他换到了更为严苛的惩戒处，除去锁住腰部之外连膝盖也被折向内侧，身躯悬空固定在墙壁上，无法承重的足底上翻，和臀部一样暴露在外的脚踝翘在客人稍微躬身就能很方便握住的高度上。如此一来留给他的安全感进一步降低了，而一些有特殊爱好的客人会抠挠他的脚心，或用皮带抽打以欣赏他的苦闷呻吟，或将精液涂抹在上头。

布满凌虐痕迹的屁股已经让他平日里有些坐立难安了，脚下的疼痛则更麻烦一点，他得费更多劲才能让自己表现得不太异常。这多半瞒不过鲁路修——不过没关系，他原本也不指望能隐瞒住，不如说被发现才是他所期望的。隐姓埋名的小皇子在学校里看向他的目光再度变得复杂而痛苦，比那一夜之前的冷战时期更多了几分茫然疑问。然而他一日没有说穿此事，鲁路修也没有主动问起他近日的去向。也不奇怪，对于现在的鲁路修来说，会对这种情感问题感到不知所措才是正常的。

在无言的默契中，朱雀迎来了惩戒期的最后一日。他到得很早，被管事人在办公室里扣留了一个钟头，男人抄起他的腿弯将他托抱起来，让他的后背抵在墙上，嘴唇压在他的颈窝里来回啃咬，欣赏他被进入、被不断颠动的阳具操开时支离破碎的叫喊声。最后一次的“准备工序”被做得仔细而完备，然而朱雀心知肚明这也不过是用于发泄兽欲的借口。他咬着牙根，被男人抱进淋浴间又抱出，像运输货物一般被直接抱至这一日的目的地，及至他被安置到某个窄小的箱盒里，男人的手指才恋恋不舍地从他的股缝里挪开。

在以视线确认过自己所处的环境之后，朱雀一时间有些茫然。男人将他的双腿折起又下压，拉过结实的皮带扣捆住他的足踝，使得他上身完整地仰躺在箱盒内，位于低处的头部被安置在额外的夹层里，由颈及腰逐渐抬高，两脚则被折过头顶，使得臀部毫无遮掩地暴露在最高处。至此他隐约察觉到一丝不妙，然而管事人已经抓住他的手腕，迫使他将手掌绕在膝弯内侧，也一并用皮带绑好了。之后是颈部和下颌，和一个足够宽阔能够完全遮挡住上半张脸的封闭眼罩。待到眼罩也被固定好，他听得抱他到这里来的管事人发出一声满意的赞叹。“玩得愉快。”男人这么说，随后让两声钝重碰撞彻底将他关闭在黑暗里。

该死。朱雀的脑子里一阵嗡响，大致理解了自己所处的境况。箱盒顶部被盖拢了，唯有边缘处的开口将他抬在高处的臀部暴露在外，他的头部所处的夹层还额外又封闭了一重遮障，额外隔离出这一层多半是供给加码后的客人使用的，双层嵌套是常见的价位分级设置。至于能够遮挡面容且被固定锁死的眼罩——除去加深恐惧之外大概也有对下层服务者身份保密的意图，毕竟“墙壁”处的隔间也看不到脸。不过这跟尊重隐私权肯定没什么关系，八成是为了避免身份来历上的麻烦，或者方便其中一部分上层的猎物在度过惩戒期之后返回原地。他尝试活动了几下手腕，有些困难，但想要挣脱应该还是能够做到的。他的呼吸也不太平稳，虽然换气孔的设置是存在的，他还是感到相当憋闷。

起初和之前的经历区别不大，无非就是被陌生的男根撬进“做好准备”的柔软后穴，不知这一轮何时结束以及下一轮何时来临，不知位于外头享用自己的人是何来历，被陌生的嗓音调笑或进行羞辱——只是这样的姿态着实过于耻辱了一些。身在低处，四肢都不得动弹，折叠起的身体像死物一样几乎被完全封闭起来，唯有供人享乐的部分能够露出，然后宛如公用的便所一般迎接不同男人的光顾并承接下他们的精液。在次数多了之后，这样做的弊端便逐渐呈现出来。就算他的柔韧性再怎么好，一直维持在腿脚被折起的状态也免不了肢体酸麻，而“承接”的姿势使得被射入他体内的液体无法正常地流淌出，只能倒灌进肠道深处，即使间隔几人就简单冲洗一下也无法掏干净流入深处的东西。

有点过了，朱雀苦着脸想。就算自己其实已经不太介意身体被如何处置，在性方面遭受怎样的对待，这样显然是为了折辱自尊心的方式还是让他陷入了苦闷。他几次生出想动用Geass并强行挣开脱身扬长而去的想法，又以“这是我自己的选择”为由生生按捺回去。事到如今已经和计划布局都没什么关系了，只是想要激怒鲁路修的话也早就足够了，与其说他还是在遵循某种安排，不如说他是在试图说服自己。别去想了，他反复告诫自己，先前的那些温存，只得一次的尽情放纵，对那种亲密关系的眷恋——别再想了。自己已经走到这一步了，别让那个人也蹚进麻烦。

他想让思绪放空，却一次又一次被身下的粗暴侵犯拉回注意力。今次前来泄欲的光顾者比前几次的频率更密集些，也没人会对泄欲用的物件给予多少爱抚。漫无止境的与人交媾中途有那么几次短暂的休息时间，都是在下身被简单清洗时进行的，有人短暂松开他头部的桎梏将他的头颈托高，让他咽下流食和清水，在将他失控漏在自己腹部的乱糟糟的体液擦拭干净后再将他重新关闭回去，整个流程都干脆利落得像在进行寻常的物件保养。黑暗中断绝的视觉使得男人们兴奋的喘息和污言秽语格外分明，混在自己的呻吟声里令人焦躁不已，拱动在体内的每一样事物的轮廓都变得容易描绘。半日过去后，大部分多余的念头都断去了，存在于此的意义只剩下供人玩乐一事，僵硬的肢足和憋闷的呼吸都不那么重要了，身体的其它部位都不那么重要了。他无望地在箱盒里压抑地抽泣了一会儿，隐约透露出去的声息仿佛还让光顾的客人更兴奋了，猛然挺身用力撞在他豁开的后穴深处。

有那么几人持续的时间太长，大概是服用了药物。箱盖被掀开了一次，有陌生人的宽厚手掌探进里侧，好似爱怜地抚摸他的胸腹，捻起乳首肉粒赏玩，又忽而开始粗暴拉拽掐捏令其肿痛起来。持久粗壮到不太正常的阴茎大幅耸动了许久，旋即整段塞进他的肠道，让龟头挤在大概是结肠拐角的位置，就这样狠狠上顶了几下，好似连他的脏腑都一并搅动起来。朱雀没忍住干呕了几声，下身痉挛间腿筋也一阵抽痛。在他还没喘过气来的时候，安置他头部的夹层遮障也被打开了，与此同时垫在他身下的流线型坡度忽而开始活动，将他的上身也一并托高，扳至被锁住的颈首后仰过去。

突如其来的姿态调整令他的腿痛得更加厉害，呼吸也没能变得通畅。在他按捺着自己不让情绪失控的当口，有人捏开他的下颌，将一根肉棒塞进了他的嘴。他被两根阴茎一上一下同时操着，浑身发颤之际抑制不住地不断干呕着，喉咙中的抽搐反而让人提升了兴致。强行插入喉咙的粗物令他呛出了眼泪，后至的精液险些阻塞呼吸让他昏厥过去。糟透了，他在浑浑噩噩间破碎地思考着，试图想些别的来从身体疼痛上将注意力转移走，却没能取得任何成效。他是被自己困在这里的，无需怪罪旁人，即使亲历的一切是这样缺乏人情的、剥离自尊的体验，即使存在于此处的污秽本就是错误的——

别再想了。在这一轮凌辱结束之后，他仰躺不动，不断重复着告诫自己。他的手指抠着膝弯内的皮肤，眼睑在眼罩下不停颤抖，整身却如同损坏的玩偶一般，任人抚摸、揩拭、描绘躯干的形状，而后沉入箱盒之中，回到封闭的匣子里。

 

接下来的三天里他请了病假，病假单上填写了重感冒。他还不至于虚弱到没法爬去教学楼，然而他确实有些疲倦了，身心都需要短暂松懈一阵。他的腹部以下都不太舒服，消化排泄也受了影响，为此他不得不婉拒掉咲世子提供的绝大部分食物，好在对方表现得相当耐心且善解人意，根据他的建议额外烧制了易消化的汤羹。白日里他恹恹地蜷缩在床，用被单裹紧自己，不知是心理作用的影响还是其它，全身都有些酸软乏力，这就真的很像是普通的重感冒患者了。他不太想说话，也不太想跟人接触，然而总有一些人的存在是他无法避开的，就比如说毫不客气将他的被单扯开的C.C.——为了给他上药和换药，正当理由，当然了。

她将他的股缝扒开，手指触在他在性方面过度使用的括约肌上，冷淡而粗暴地抹开药膏，光是这样就使得他还肿胀着的穴口处一丝一丝地抽痛。“有点太惨了。”在打量了一番之后，C.C.出声做出评价，“我的意思是，我也算见多识广了，但即使在群交现场也没见过弄成你这样的。”

“我一点都不想知道你经历过什么。”朱雀谨慎地说。他余光瞥见那个赖在他房间里的魔女一脸无辜地耸了肩，手指头不太客气地在他屁股里头抠了几下。

“事实上我没经历，我只是不慎引发了一点小麻烦，自己很快就溜走了。”她解释道，“别瞪我啊，那也不是我的本意。”

“我只是好奇你怎么有闲心再溜回去一个一个看别人的屁股。”朱雀说，而后在她的手指活动下抽了口冷气，“——嘶，轻点。”

他的腿筋还有点抽痛，喉咙也还难受，因而他在娜娜莉面前没有露出太多破绽，那女孩也没有强硬拉着他的手来跟他推心置腹地谈一次，幸好是这样。午后他小睡了一会儿，昏昏沉沉以为自己还陷在黑暗泥沼里，被一些不可名状的东西侵蚀着皮肤、血肉和骨头，醒过来之后配给ZERO的专用机也没有新的联络。他在相对放空的状态里一直熬到平日放学的钟点，试图强打起精神来给开始准备晚饭的咲世子搭把手，然后在从床上爬起来之后的三秒钟内放弃了。

然后，在没有社团活动安排的这一日，在真正开始用餐之前，有人在甩落书包之后就蛮不讲理地踢开了他的房门。C.C.在两次砸门的动静间隙里及时一个翻滚藏到了床底下，甚至没有多抱怨一声。“我猜你也躲不过的。”她在动身之前小声说。可能就在她藏起来之后的两秒钟内，门板就“砰”一下弹开了。朱雀认命地叹了口气，从床上支起身，把双腿并放到床沿，落脚踩到自己的拖鞋上。

“虽然我只是借住，但好歹也对我客气一点吧……？”他苦笑道，“我爬起来开门还是没问题的。”

闯进来的人毫无疑问是鲁路修，裹在整套校服里，连外衣都没来得及脱下。他用脚跟撞拢门板，一步一步逼近，脸上挂满寒霜，那大概不是通常的用于对病患表达关切的表情。“怎么回事？”他质问道。朱雀不自觉地移开视线，调整出自己当下能摆出的最平静的表情。

“呃，我猜是风寒。”他小声说，刻意将嗓子放得更嘶哑了几分，“加一点肠胃感冒，但不是很严重。其实是我偶尔也想逃几天课——”

然而鲁路修已经躬下身来，一把抓起他的手腕，手指扣在他的手掌下端将他的胳膊拎高。他的衣袖松垮下去，露出腕上被皮带捆绑留下的淤血。朱雀抽了口气，脑子好似临时短路了，就这样呆愣着任由对方伸出另一只手松开自己的衣扣。他的颈上也留了勒痕，他在洗漱时已经从半身镜里确认过。鲁路修将指腹搭在他的颈间，自印了青紫吻痕的颈窝缓慢摩挲至勒痕的边缘，像极了一类暗示。

面前的童年友人已经不是对性事一无所知的白纸了，而且予其引导的人正是自己。在曾经共度过某个疯狂夜晚的前提下，这样的举动和距离都是相当危险的。朱雀眼睁睁地看着对方神情变得更为冷厉可怖，视线如刀刃般将他刺痛，好似有勃然怒火正在那具修长瘦削的身躯中酝酿着蓄势待发。床。他所在的位置也不怎么安全，只要被推着肩头向后一仰便能呈出适合与人交欢的姿态。如果无需顾虑可能会伤及对方的话，他当然可以抵抗，即使他病恹恹地闷头不出，鲁路修也没法在近距离较量里制压他。然而你——他迟疑着，不知自己是否应该顺应事情就这样发生——然而我们……那双冷淡的、同时暴露出恼意与侵略性的眼睛，好像简单地向他看来就能让他放弃任何抗争，将自己打开来、彻底剖开来，露出狼狈不堪的模样，再心甘情愿地逢迎上去，哪怕迎来的只有蓄意施加为责罚的羞辱折磨……

然而什么都没有发生。鲁路修没有进一步动作，也没再多说一句话。他像失去兴味一般轻描淡写地松开手，直起身，短暂数秒内的冷厉神情忽而烟消云散，唯有眼神更为晦暗了。他转身走远，退出房间，连一句关于晚饭的叮嘱都没留下。房门再度关拢，朱雀僵坐在原处不动，许久才慢慢垂落肩臂，十指都扣在身侧床单上绞紧了。

“他生气了。”C.C.的声音说。他这才记起她还在场，模糊地看见她从床底探出脑袋和肩膀，然后慢悠悠地将整身都从阴影间隙里滑出来。她爬起身，拍打掉衣服上的灰尘，旋即看向闭拢的房门。朱雀努力调整过呼吸节奏，嘴角轻轻扯动了一下。

“是啊。”他说，“这回应该是真的对我失望了吧。”

“没关系吗？”

“没问题，再好不过了。”他闭上眼睛，口中平静地述说出合理规划的方案，“最近黑色骑士团的麻烦事越来越多，如果他认定我还在频繁出入会所的话，正好也就不会怀疑我是去往别处了。这点对于接下来的行动方针也是有利的。那么，依照之前的计划，等我去巴别塔那边给之前的烂摊子收个尾，表现得听话一点再报道个几次，然后设法销毁掉跟我同期登记的一整批猎物的记录，再弄点小乱子出来脱身，应该就能顺利结束了。”

“……哼。”C.C.说，“你的脸上可不是这么说的。”

她俯下身，扳起他的脸，让他不自觉睁开双眼，从她瞳孔的倒影中看清自己现前的模样。真难看啊，他想。就算再怎么说服自己这都是按计划进行的，除去实际遭到的对待稍稍有些出格之外，每一步都没出太大差错，他都以为能够骗过自己了——结果事到临头，映照给他看的自己还是这副连心下难过都不敢表露太多的窝囊样子，和别的失去某段珍贵感情的普通年轻人也没什么不同。

“啊啊。”他还是让自己笑了，尽管他同时也略带苦闷地皱起了眉头，“只是先前都没见过他对我露出那副表情罢了。没问题的。”


	5. Chapter 5

“你是遇到了什么类型的恋爱烦恼呢，副会长？”

问话的是米蕾，她对这方面的事情仿佛有种远超常人的直觉。她在与他独处时推搡着他的手肘，嘴上是在关心，实际上是在不依不饶地叫他吐出一些细节来。鲁路修很熟悉他这副做派了，也知道她虽然表现得咄咄逼人，实际上将她晾在一旁不管的话，她并不会真的连日纠缠不休，因为她的注意力总会被新的八卦所转移。

“……你在说什么。”他侧过身，避开金发姑娘的手掌。米蕾嗤笑了一声，一根手指笔直点到他面前。

“看你的脸也多少看得出一些事了。”她这么宣称，拔高音调又忽然落下，“到底是谁那么幸运能被心高气傲的兰佩路基看上——虽然我很想这么问。不，我差不多看出来一点了。你不想提的话我就不说破了。”

她露出一脸“反正我懂”的表情，这反而让鲁路修更难受了。“多谢。”他咬牙切齿道，并不真的心怀感激——也许还是有一点，就她没有当面挑明这点来说，“虽然我依然不知道你在说什么。”

他别开头，听得米蕾在他侧后方制造大概是嘟着嘴才能发出的怪声。“问题有那么棘手吗？”她疑惑道，“如果对象是那家伙，我觉得你只要想跟他取得进一步发展都不会遇上特别大的阻碍啊。难道不是只要你提出‘请跟我约会’，他答一句‘好’就能解决的事吗？”

我完全不知道你为什么会这么认为，鲁路修想这么说。考虑到让自己苦恼不已的对象并没有在明面上向自己特别示好过，尤其是在学校，行为举止通常都维持在寻常友人的边界上——大概吧。米蕾说得笃定，让他怀疑起她是不是多嘴向当事人打听过什么。“我想不是。”他硬绷绷地说，语毕才意识到自己心神恍惚下说漏了嘴。米蕾拍了一下他的背，差不多是“果然如此”的意思。

“还是说你太消极了？”她追问道。

“我没有。”鲁路修生硬地反驳她，稍加沉默后无可奈何地缓和了语气，“我……不知道。我确实不知道我该做什么才能……”

他抿起嘴，不再说了。抱怨太多是软弱的表现，找不出解决途径则意味着无能。他当然不是全能的，这就是他不擅长应付的那类事情。真奇怪，他本来从没想过自己会因为过去的友人苦恼至这程度的。米蕾没再继续调侃他，从他背后站起身，轻轻拍抚了两下他的肩头，再开口时声音里裹上了柔软叹息：

“这种时候‘顺其自然’应该就不是什么好建议了。对吧，天才？”

 

正常的学生需要在考虑毕业去向之外额外考虑这种麻烦事吗？就比如说，你发现你的童年好友在时隔多年重逢后毫不迟疑地投身于色情服务业，并且把你所有朦胧的好感都弃之不顾，即使在你们发展出一段肉体关系之后也依然如此、甚至还变本加厉？

好吧，应该还是有的，毕竟乱世中什么事都可能发生，流莺和猎艳的客人也都不是什么稀奇的存在，只是鲁路修在此前的十来年人生里都没设想过自己也会被卷入这种情境。按照常人的情况普遍来说，发展一段风流韵事是可以接受的，然而要将这段关系转换为某种更加稳固也更平常的牵绊就显得异想天开。正常来说是这样的。

可那是枢木朱雀。鲁路修闷在自己房间里，垂头丧气地踢着地板泄愤。情感付出当然不需要对等，他明白这个道理，可是之前曾经有那么一刻，他以为事情会往更遂他愿的方向发展。他偶尔会梦见那个夜晚所有荒唐疯狂的画面，他在醒来时也分明记得它们。对于那个人来说又怎样呢？你不能拘束他，鲁路修对自己说。你根本做不到这点。

烦恼不已而且一时半会都绕不出情绪的年轻人把自己扔进被窝，这几天外头不很太平，但诸多乱象中一时也没有需要他出手帮忙摆平的级别。他烦闷许久，翻来覆去也没有睡意，学生的本职作业更是一早就解决的玩意儿，回过神来才发现自己的手掌不知为何不自觉地在裤裆上摸来摸去。青春期的食髓知味有这么严重吗，他就这个命题思考了一会儿，觉得自己躲在被子里自慰实在有点不像话，索性翻身爬起来将电脑打开了。

人在找不到出路的时候总会萌生出千奇百怪的想法，而且总能以荒谬的逻辑说服自己将它想象为合理的，就比如说现在，他鬼使神差地寻思起那位友人——好吧，单纯的友谊肯定已经是过去式了——在纵情一夜后没有进一步发展的意向是不是因为自己的，嗯，技巧太烂。他认真反省了一会儿，觉得自己在性方面的经验实在没有任何值得称道的地方，而初习者在床上的表现往往都是很受人诟病的。

他选择性忽略了朱雀说他“学得很快”的部分，那在特定的情境下可能只是句客套话，何况那晚朱雀也并非对他毫无怨言。总之，年轻的兰佩路基就这样把自己绕进了死路，理智上他也知道很多事情的发展并不是由“是否擅长”来决定的，情感上来说他不是很想在这方面认输。话虽如此，他也没什么合适的练习对象，再度砸开朱雀的房门邀请对方一次也不知道该说是会让他挂不住面子还是自取其辱。所以他思来想去，把目标放在了相对安全无害的——色情片上。

不能跟真人练习的话，稍微观摩学习一下也是好的。信息时代想要摸到成人网站的入口并不是多么困难的事情，想要捏造一个身份绕开年龄认证对他来说也不是多么困难的事情。鲁路修用一刻钟左右就成功撬进了他想要的地方，随后便被满屏幕半遮半露的示意图给晃花了眼睛，至此他忽然没来由地感到一阵羞耻，在努力说服自己“反正已经有过实操经验了再来补充这些也没什么的”之后才慢慢放松下来。

这样做有点傻，或许太傻了。话说回来，他也不是真的想对着屏幕撸管。然而他还是耐着性子找到同性分区，点开了几个播放量居高的片子，拖动进度条研究了一下大致流程，再倒回去定点观看了几处细节。基本方针和手法上和他所想的没什么区别，无非就是多一些亲吻和抚摸唤起性致，不时刺激敏感带让人保持兴奋，跟人做的时候专注在对方身上——之类的。当然了，这类精挑细选刻意制作出来的影片背后的工序肯定不如面上看起来那么简单，通常伴随着药物使用与剪辑拼贴。他在看过三部之后失去了兴趣，对榜单上余下的片子匆匆扫过预览片段便作罢，并同时恼火地发现自己在观看影片时还是不可避免地想着朱雀的脸。

考虑到他的实际目的所在，出现这种情况并不奇怪，令他困扰的是他会在研究具体的姿势以及抚摸和抽插过程中使用的小技巧时，他会克制不住地去幻想那个人正在以相同的姿势被进入、被深插到放肆叫喊，面上浮起情欲的红晕，身躯因激烈交媾而轻微颤抖——具体到每一个细节都清清楚楚，而与其交合的人却不见得是自己。他当然清楚事情的本质，他的昔日友人在会所里用身体招待过的男人只会比他解决掉的更多。他本来就没什么特别好的应对方法，在性幻想里还要再度应证这点就更令人沮丧了。

鲁路修叹了口气，绕开了这部分确实质量不错的资源，按着网页中的索引随机跳去了别的页面。他漫无目的地浏览了一会儿，不知道自己究竟在做什么无用功，就好像质量更为粗劣的片段能激发自己的兴趣似的——确实也有这么一些画质和拍摄角度都不太好的录像，有一些属于多半是侵犯了合法公民隐私权的针孔摄像头实拍，有一些是有暴露癖的情侣亲自上传的展示影片，源于各种型号的手机和手持DV机。另外还有就是在真正的肉体营生场所里拍摄来的画面，一些会所并不介意这样的免费推广，至于另一些……只要没被抓住处罚，总有人是敢干的。

他的目光扫到一块不太清晰的预览图片，因为上头呈现的东西有些奇怪而被抓去了注意力。画面中确实只有一个人暴露出的下半身，腰部以上好像消失在了墙壁里头。出于好奇心他点开观看了几分钟，在发觉那是个将人固定锁死的设置之后皱了皱眉。以及，不知道为什么，这个屁股的形状看上去有些眼熟。

在关闭视频之前，鲁路修无意扫到了画面一角自带的录制时间和日期。就是最近的事，对于大多数人这只意味着这段录像还很“新鲜”。然而他第一时间察觉到了一丝不对劲，仔细回想后发觉那正是寄住在此的旧友在外拖延到几乎夜不归宿的几个日子之一。这让他霎时间精神敏感起来，回看向还在继续播放的视频主体，不知不觉地冲着那个在画面中正被粗壮男根反复姦开的屁股瞪圆了眼睛。

如果说这是……？他忘记了关闭网页的打算，茫然地继续看了下去。视频中能捕捉到一些不甚清晰的哭喘呻吟，应当是被锁住的一方在封闭的隔间里所发出的模糊声音。画面随着拍摄者的身躯耸动而不停摇晃着，有一阵贴近了被操开的男性的股缝，拍摄出那个已经被操到红肿的肉穴吞吐阴茎的细节。大概是为了在一成不变的姿势中增加观看兴味，拍摄者的小动作很多，包括用力掌掴和粗暴掐捏柔软臀肉至变形，不得不说拍摄主体这样被动顺从的姿态搭配上施虐要素的确能满足一类人的阴暗癖好。鲁路修僵硬地看着，试图说服自己视频中那个模糊的声音过于耳熟可能只是密集阅览后产生的错觉。

在用力插入的画面和拍摄者的粗重喘息声中，进度条差不多滑动到了末尾，最后以阴茎抽出后一时间还未闭合的肉洞淌出一股白浊液体的特写而告终。鲁路修活动了一下肩膀，揉搓了一下眉心，犹疑又克制不住地点向上传者的名字。弹出的上传记录不少，都是近期的新货，有相当一部分是类似的配置，只是被操干的主体肉眼可见的有所不同。他紧张地检阅了几段视频，过程中又遇上了两次让他莫名眼熟的身体轮廓，从腰臀弧线到腿脚线条都是如此。冷静，他警告自己，冷静，别太失控……他还是分神了几秒钟去思考要不要黑掉网站销毁视频再查出上传人的IP地址，鼠标已经又点开了一条记录。这回的花样变了，他眨了眨眼睛，在反应过来之后的数秒钟内便忍不住厌恶地抵住了自己的胃。

画面上呈现出来的是一个封闭的箱盒，唯有属于常人臀部的区位被抬高到表面暴露出来。拍摄主体暴露的身体面积不够多，但鼓胀的会阴和肛门豁开的位置显示那依然是个男性，下体被剃得光洁顺滑。在视频开始的地方，那个人的下体在镜头下呈现出来的模样已经很是凄惨了，肉穴周围肿起了一圈，已经无法很好闭合，而且还在不停抽搐中一抖一抖溢出浓稠的精液。拍摄者给了一段特写，又调整了一下角度，确保自己胯间的活计能入镜，并在镜头范围中对准那个柔软豁开的肉洞一贯而入。他干得相当用力，箱盒中传出微弱的呜咽声，随后他将三个专用筹码投入箱盒一侧。那个筹码的样式——错不了，是巴别塔内通用的东西。

鲁路修感到一阵眩晕，这无力的眩晕感在箱盖打开之后加重了。拍摄者的同伴入了镜，伸手比划向遮罩撤开后露出的箱盒内部的猎物。在他没有去过的下层空间里，被拘束的猎物在宾客的注视下两腿大开，手掌被绑在大腿间，小腹不自然地隆起着，贴在自己身前的阴茎乱糟糟淌出一片液渍。真正让他惊惧不已的是在箱盒内的体态暴露出来之余呈在他面前的细节，就比如说那块位于腹部的疤痕。他是知道的，它出现的时机和大致的由来。是枪伤，是令某个人被困在医院里的缘由，他曾一度为之担忧过，也曾近距离见到它愈合后遗留下来逐渐褪色的浅淡痕迹。

画面中的猎物被困在那里，显然已经让不同的客人射入了太多的精液，涨在小腹中逐渐累积直至漫溢出来，在下体被肉棒裹捣抽插时都会自交合处压挤出更多浑浊事物。或许是为了观看效果，插在他体内耸动的硬物狠狠上顶着，甚至能从外部隐约看见腹部处被顶到一下一下凸起。那个人的头部还拢在单独的夹层里，连同模糊的哭噎声也一道闷在内部。那最后一道遮障如同薄弱的冰层，再往上多施加一点推助力便会碎裂，叫观看者的情绪彻底坠入寒冷深渊里去。

播放还在继续，拍摄者自己先尝过滋味，之后退到一旁，将实际办事的地方交给另两个同伴轮流享用。画面变得平稳了不少，且多出了对箱盒内躯干部分的搓摩赏玩内容。被困的猎物在轻微发抖，身躯被操得小幅晃动着，腿脚也在不适地抽搐。待到三人都操过那红肿湿黏的肉穴之后，他们的阴茎还意犹未尽地挺立着。其中一人唤来了工作人员，拍摄出的画面一翻又一暗，看样子是拍摄用具被临时藏入了衣袋。外头的谈话声并不清晰，简单交涉间勉强能听出包括“打开”“额外付钱”在内的几个关键词。画面暗下去的时间不很长，黑屏伴随着一阵窸窸窣窣响动和其它的奇怪杂音，之后是粗暴的“噗呲”一声，以及应声响起的痛苦呜咽。画面从衣袋里翻了出来，从再度被结实插入的骚烂屁股逐渐上移，越过稍稍被抬高的躯干，停顿在已被打开遮罩的后仰的面部，叫人看清另有一根粗大肉棒正塞着那猎物的嘴。

鲁路修抽了口凉气，有那么一瞬间后悔起自己今日兴致所至的尝试。被困的猎物让宽大眼罩遮住了视线，同时也蒙着上半张脸，但余下的部分和那头卷曲的棕发已经足够令自己确信他的身份了，不如说至此终于再也无法否认了。他仅露的半张脸因痛苦而扭曲着，喉咙里发出一连串难受的呛咳声。时下的画面不管怎么说都和普通的肉体交易沾不上边，比之那个人所谓的“自觉自愿”更像是恶劣的刑罚。观看者木然盯着还在播放的片段，胃里一阵一阵难受绞紧。画面一角的日期恰好是他们险些发生冲突的前一天，手腕和颈上的淤痕也有了再明确不过的解释。

这当然不是自觉自愿，他缓慢地想起，这当然是责罚了。因为想替自己脱困而撂倒了一个包厢的来宾，对于应当温顺服从的猎物而言显然违背了某些规矩，只是这惩戒手段和自己想象过的相去甚远。他感到一阵恶心，理清头绪后短暂陷入了放空状态，以使腹腔中涌动的反胃感稍微减轻一些。

他花了很久才将充溢在周身的惊惧给驱散，视频已经播放完毕，屏幕也自行暗了下去。鲁路修站起身，倒退着倒回床沿，恹恹地翻了个身，闷在被单里发出一声裹着鼻音的叹息。先前那点儿属于年轻人的、微妙的迷恋和妒忌心思都显得不那么重要了，这会儿他真心实意地担忧起朱雀的处境来，如同他早先担忧身负枪伤的名誉不列颠尼亚编制属士兵一般。可我又该怎么办呢，他烦闷地想，若是继续按我原先用过的做法来……那正是导致你陷入这种麻烦的根因。

我应该对此负责，他想。这份认知沉甸甸地覆压下来，叫他连呼吸都变得沉闷艰难。但如果是按照你的做法，如果说那才是在我能够打破规则之前符合规则的、你能接受的方式……如果这样做会让我们再也无法回到更为单纯的处境里，但确实能够帮你脱困的话。

他们早就无法回去了。打从他发现自己的欲望真实存在、对昔日友人的感情也已变质的那一日开始，他就该停止自欺欺人了。然而——他闭上双眼，抱紧自己发颤的手肘——他或许还是期许过更为平常的、像是普通恋慕一般的可能性。别再犯傻了，也别再放任事态继续失控了。他总是要做些可能导致当事人记恨自己的事情的，这不是头一次，多半也不是最后一回。

 

他们有许久没有正常地说上话了，大概两周，除去课业所需或社团活动时必要的交谈，而在那种情境下，他们彼此相谈的口吻也不免有些生硬。以他对鲁路修的了解来看，出现这种发展一点也不让人意外。不然呢？一而再再而三地将人激怒，分明知道对方对自己抱有怎样的好感还故意将它弃置一旁，表现得像是将那份珍贵的心意贬低至一文不值，还指望那个人能大方谅解自己的行为？枢木朱雀很有自知之明，也不打算回头继续挑衅了，毕竟严格来说他还算是寄人篱下，万一撕破脸到自己不得不搬出去的程度——那样一来他就能更专注地投入造反事业了，好像也没什么不方便的。

以他的认知来说，鲁路修当前采取这样冷淡客套的态度并不是件坏事，始终保持着激烈的愤怒才要更糟。会被惹怒意味着无法放下，回归冷静意味着能够将一道坎给迈过去。如此看来，鲁路修好像打定主意要对他死心了。虽然这正是自己所期望的结果，朱雀还是感到一丝微妙的惆怅。以死亡来作为一段关系的纽带和终末大概还是和失恋不太一样的，现在他明白这一点了。

他不能抱怨，也不能把这抹惆怅表显出来。他对娜娜莉说自己和她老哥之间只是普通的“这个年纪的男孩之间经常产生的矛盾”，用不了太久就会和解的，对别的问及这些事的人也是同样的说辞。米蕾看向他的目光很是古怪，利瓦尔和夏莉则试图打探出一点什么来并帮他们担当说客，然后那两人又因为所站的立场不同而吵了起来。妮娜还是老样子，对这些人际纠纷不闻不问，而卡莲则没憋住轻轻翻起了一个白眼。等到鲁路修走进活动会室，在场的吵嚷忽地归于一片寂静，使得副会长讶异地挨个儿扫视了他们一圈。

学生会的例行汇报工作没什么异常，会长又一次给出了几个异想天开的活动提案，被副会长以相对温和但不够客气的口吻一一指出不妥之处，然后把后续的活动时间都耗费在了磋商上。他们散场时米蕾揽着夏莉大踏步走了出去，卡莲拎着包紧跟着她们溜了号，妮娜也打着哈欠踱出了房间，朱雀这才发现自己几乎整场都在神游，耳朵和脑袋里都没留下几个字。咲世子带着娜娜莉去做检查了，晚饭会稍微推迟一些，他勉强记起这件事来，抬头想寻找鲁路修的身影。他抬头的一瞬间意识到那个人不知何时绕到了他身后，这会儿正在从侧边接近自己，就他们在这两周里僵持的情况来看，这样的距离有点逾越界线了。

什么？他想张口询问。有什么要紧的事情，还是你打算跟我推心置腹地谈上一回？他并没有想到别的可能性，鲁路修的沉默只会让他加倍不解。就在他差点让疑问脱口而出时，那个人忽而倾下身来，俯在还未离开座椅的他的身畔，轻轻吻了一下他的耳廓。

像是在示好，像是在问候或告别，像是再平常不过的亲密举动，无论是哪种都不该出现在此时此刻。那记亲吻很是短暂，稍加触碰便迅速离去。鲁路修提着书包走远了，也没留下多一句的提醒、嘱咐或简单的“回见”。朱雀困惑地抬手捂住耳际，被这番举止弄得有些摸不着头脑。他没有愣神太久，旁边的倒抽气声很快引去了他的注意力。

利瓦尔还在场，这会儿的表情看上去像被重物砸中了脑袋。他张口结舌，吭哧半晌没说出个确切词儿来。这一下把朱雀也惊得跳了起来，脸上不知怎地有些发热。“呃，不是，没有，”他尝试摆手否认，“不是你想的那样。”

“我才不信。”他的同窗用一种接近窒息的腔调安静地说。可怜的卡路迪蒙特先生使劲揉了揉眼睛，又晃了晃脑袋，半晌才恢复了正常的嗓音。“……我真不敢相信。你们搞在一起多久了？”

“所以我就说了——”

“你们吵架到底是因为什么？”利瓦尔打断他。他们这位不够敏感的直男朋友或许不那么聪明，但一旦认定了某个逻辑就很容易顺畅地梳理下去了。“谁先把另一方惹火的？”他追问道，“是鲁路修吗？他确实很受欢迎，如果你是在介意这个……”

“不。停下。不是那么一回事。”朱雀举手投降，哭笑不得地挥摆着手掌，又慢慢将肩膀垂落下去，“别再问了。”

他不得不用工作借口堵住沮丧的利瓦尔，在更多追问到来前落荒而逃。他的脑子里一团乱，因完全置身事外的同窗走岔路的疑问而毫无必要地跟着疑神疑鬼，全然摸不清鲁路修在做什么打算。有些乱象要发生了，这是他唯一能确定的，至于这回究竟会引发怎样的风暴——他缺乏头绪，但他直觉大事不妙。

 

他的直觉是对的，虽然直接的受牵连人在第一时间只有他自己。

那个夜晚他回到了巴别塔的上层，被人领进一间宽大包厢，和他一道的还有另几个同样年轻的猎物。他们都被包厢的主人买了整晚，入局的其他客人只消支付一部分筹码便能拿他们的身体好好快活一把。场地间不多时便响起了此起彼伏的肉体拍打声与呻吟声，而且往往是几具身体交叠着拱动在一起。这副阵仗让朱雀稍稍有些不适，暗自记下了几个和他同来的猎物的编号，决定之后在搞破坏的日子从相关编号的档案开始消除。他一边心不在焉地盘算着之后的事情，一边扶在桌沿拱起腰，让客人将他过紧的裤子扯至腰下，张手在他的臀肉上揉来搓去。男人的手指滑进他的股沟抠弄时他换上一副甜腻的假笑，任人将自己拦腰抱起来，将下身的衣物连同高跟鞋都扒得一干二净。

他被推挤着向长沙发走去，那里已经有另一个年轻的混血男孩半裸着躺在上头了，屁股垫在一侧扶手上抬高，而给出了筹码的客人向新引来的猎物发出指示。“趴到他身上去。”男人说，“腿张开，屁股翘高一点。嗯……对，就这样。很乖。”朱雀撑身叠在那男孩身上，从近处望见对方空洞麻木的眼睛。

他们的胸腹和阴茎都磨蹭在一块儿，他们的腿股交叠着，准备好的后穴以合适的角度暴露于人前，于是预备好玩法的客人得以同时享用他们两个。朱雀咬着牙根，听得躺在自己身下的男孩不停媚叫着，自己也只得配合地发出颤抖喘息。男人操来的方式毫无章法，有时顶在他体内猛干好一会儿，让他不得不抱紧身下的另一个猎物以免自己的身体被顶得太过前冲、随后又被提着腰扯回原位撞得更深，有时光顾着用阴茎搅动那个男孩的屁股，顶挤的幅度之大让他能隔着相贴的小腹感觉得到，而与此同时男人会用数根手指一道狠狠抠摁他的前列腺。有时这场混乱的交媾以几上几下的形式交替进行，被操得发抖的男孩紧张地勾着脖颈，将猫叫一样的细小呜咽闷在他颈窝里。末了他被握着臀瓣再度撞入，男人泄在了他的屁股里，粗喘一阵之后怪笑着从他体内抠出用过的保险套。

有人往他张开的后穴里注入了更多润滑，灌得他因凉意不适地缩紧了腿根。有人捞住他的胳膊，将他从半裸的混血男孩身上提起来，扳过他的肩膀打量了一下他的胸腹和他的脸。“这小子看上去是身体结实的类型。”新来的客人说，“陪我们玩点更刺激的吧？”朱雀硬挤着一个假笑，知道这并不是在征询自己的意见。

他是在被进行提议的男人抄起腿股时看见鲁路修的。越过正在招待的宾客的肩头，他看见那张相对此地常见的享乐派来说过分年轻的脸孔，浮着一抹玩世不恭似的邪笑，天衣无缝地融入进这地方的氛围里。鲁路修大概不是以简单的学生身份前来的，虽说他表现得还算遮掩矜持，然而他裹身的衣物怎么看也不像是平日的阿什弗德学生会副会长会在学校或陪友人出行时所穿的那一类，要说是军区中人或者闲散的小贵族大概都有人信。当然了，时至如今朱雀也就对方所处的身份立场有所察觉了，只是一时间还没公布到明面的问题。肩披精工剪裁的洁白外衣的年轻军师抬起头，从容不迫地与他对上了视线。朱雀胃里一紧，摸不准对方这回打算闹出怎样的风波。

正当他被鲁路修分去注意力的时候，将他抱在空中的男人拨开他的股缝，将分量十足的阴茎喂进了他的身体。朱雀哼了一声，不得不攀紧男人的肩膀，以免自己一个不慎滑落下去。男人的手臂抄在他腿弯下方，相较于普通的孱弱贵族来说着力方式过于稳固了，应该是有些军方背景。话说回来，反正他在这地方差不多也习惯了，被贵族操还是被军官操其实没多大区别，虽然后者可能更粗暴也更持久，但前者花样繁多的要求颐指气使的态度还更烦人。

鲁路修在接近他了，他不可避免地开始紧张。正在操他的男人好像将他的肢体僵硬理解成了别的意味，轻笑着颠动起手臂，让嵌在他屁股里的肉棒活动起来。朱雀抑制不住喘息着，想避开那个人的视线，扭过头时那个人却已经到了近旁，将他容纳别人的模样看得一清二楚。鲁路修的眉梢跳动了一下，并未露出明显的怒容，反而和颜悦色地伸出手来，像普通的揩油一般在他因与人交媾而不停颤动的臀肉上抚摸了一把。

“晚上好。”他的旧友轻快地说，“看上去很忙嘛。”

“想玩的话你得排个队。”正在他体内活动的男人提醒道。鲁路修收回手掌，随意地摆了摆，目光将他从上到下扫视了一道，在他张开的股间意味深长地停顿了几秒。朱雀打了个寒颤，被操他的人愈发稳固地把住重心，还低头象征性地哄劝了两句，让他别太惊慌。鲁路修耸起肩膀，后退了半步，示意自己并不打算不按规矩地插队抢食。

“我知道。”他出声道，伸手向包厢主人所在的方位一指，“那么，我先去那边摸两把牌。”

他就这样走远了，很快加入了带着筹码打扑克的行伍。他的脸上始终挂着微妙的笑意，像是一层完美无瑕的保护罩，将所有厌恶抵触的负面情绪都隐藏得好好的。他愈是这样表现得从容不迫，朱雀愈是胆战心惊。他自然不会天真地以为鲁路修没在生气，那副看似平淡的微笑下方究竟酝酿着怎样的风暴，他甚至没个大概把握。

更糟的是他还被拖在这么一场荒诞的性事里。抱着他的男人从某一刻起开始走动，惊得他慌忙将手臂攀得更加牢固，膝弯也主动夹紧了对方的躯干，很快又不得不将两条腿都盘上对方的腰际。男人的性器随着步伐移动而一下一下撞击着他的穴肉，干得他哀叫不止，过度绷紧的腿股也开始痉挛。先前倒进他身体的润滑太多了，有不少油液被这样粗鲁的顶干方式挤得漫溢出来，随着交合动作间的捣进捣出而不断淌落，肉体穿凿时的水声也格外响亮清晰。朱雀一时没刹住力气，失手在男人背上抓挠了一把，换来轻轻的一声“嘶”和更加凶狠的穿刺力度。

那个人在看，他的眼神飘移时确认到了这点。白衣裹身的无名皇子，手中捏着摊开成扇形的纸牌，紫水晶似的眼睛淡漠地望着他攀着别人的身体放浪叫喊的模样。被目击到类似的场景也不是头一次了，他本该有些心理准备的，但他还是不可遏止地为之惶然，身体里也涌起隐蔽的热流。边走动边操干他的男人停下步子，附在他耳边诡笑了一声。“还挺烈的。”男人称赞道，“接下来让你尝点好东西吧。”

另有一双手摸上了他的腰，先是握住线条轮廓爱抚了几个来回，之后逐渐滑向已经被粗物挤开的臀瓣，在指掌之外更多出了别的触感。朱雀背脊一僵，稍微扭头瞥向身后确认，新加入的人大概是当前的服务对象的同伴，正将暴露的性器抵在他臀缝上端磨蹭，让龟头的形状陷入沟壑浅处。后来的男人向他一笑，手指摸上他已经被撑开的括约肌，试图撬进里侧扩开更多活动空间。朱雀不适地扭动了几下腰腿，隐隐约约明白了先前所谓的“更刺激的”是什么意思。他咽了口唾沫，茫然感受着自己的后穴被一点一点撑开边缘，光是手指拉拽已经让他足够担忧了。准备工作持续了一会儿，位于他身后的那一人总算抽开手指，重新握住他的腰肢，这回用力程度足以将他掐疼。

“等等，不——”

他的话语很快截断了，变为一声惊叫，然后便是剧烈的倒抽气。在第二根阴茎顶进他的后穴时，腰部的掐捏变得无足轻重，他的注意力几乎全被下身遭受的对待所占据了，游离的一丝神志冷冰冰地提醒他“那个人”还在一旁观看。他的眼前迅速浮起一片水雾，这让他无暇顾及那个人脸上的表情。“我就说他看上去很结实。”在他勉强顺过气来、伏在身前人的肩头上小幅发抖的时候，依然稳固抱着他的男人品评道，“这具身体的天赋很不错嘛。”

后来的同伴附和应是，拉过猎物的腰肢，迫使他倚靠到自己的胸膛上。在两位宾客争强斗胜似地交错颠动起塞入的性器时，朱雀能做的就只剩下摇头哭喘了。他的手脚都不能再继续攀紧任何一人，滑落的肢端不住打颤，然而那两人轮番托举着他的身体，让他的重心在两人之间摇来荡去，两根粗大肉棒在不断颠簸间一并搅动着他的肠道。他的小腹中被沉甸甸的两大根器物塞满，身下的肉洞完全豁开了，在性器的猛力进出间搓挤出暧昧的沫液，随着激烈动作而甩落在地。男人们抽空用口唇和手指在他身上制造别的淤痕，折磨他的胸乳至顶端肉粒如成熟果实般饱胀起来。而那个人在看着，始终旁观着这一切，他被肆意玩弄的姿态，他向别人妥协献媚的模样，他痛苦的喘息和哀求——只是看着，没有及时阻止，好像这不过是可供观赏的一幕戏剧。

朱雀不知道这桩折磨究竟持续了多久，他多多少少还是坚持了一会儿——就那么一会儿，然后便瘫软在男人们交错的怀抱中。他被架在空中操完了整轮，那两人先后射了精，后至的一人啧啧赞叹了一番，率先退出了他的身体，还不怀好意地将用过的套摘下来拿到他面前晃了晃，要他看清里头堆积的浑浊液体的分量。包厢一侧的牌局好像进入了中场休息时间，周围的几处淫乱画面也都歇下了，大概是个巧合，但这巧合足以让包厢主人正在说的话变得格外清晰。

“我好像听说过您的名头。”他说，“今晚不跟人摆一局棋吗？”

“不了，先生。”鲁路修的声音答道，至此依然维持着轻松平淡的口吻，“我是来消遣的，目标也很单一，犯不着拉开棋阵来算计方方面面。”

“啊，目标明确总是件好事。”同他交谈的人赞赏道，“这样的人比较容易在巴别塔成为赢家。毕竟他们总是设计游戏局的那一类人，而那些盲目的人会被困住。”

周围莫名显得相当安静，下一轮荒诞玩乐还未开始，于是朱雀微微扭过脸，看向那一方牌局时下的情形。筹码的摆放有所变动，但没有哪一方赢或输得特别离谱。包厢的主人已经离席，这会儿正站在房间中央，也无怪他的话语扩散得足够响亮。他的旧友则正从牌桌中央捻起几张硬质纸片，随意地在手中洗动了几下。

“我一直在想一件事。”鲁路修若有所思道，“我是说，‘巴别塔’这个名字，打从一开始就不是什么好的预示啊。”

他的语气依然很是平和，面上还挂着堪称标准的、讨人喜欢的微笑，以至于他所说的内容都像是无害的闲谈。“当然了，某种意义上也挺贴切的。”他耸了肩，停下了掌中的重复动作，改而在面前空处搭建一座塔屋，“人们聚集在这里，是为了某种共同的目的，不论是怎样崇高的或肮脏的意图，不论来自何处、加入的又是哪一种游戏，目的都是一致的——金钱，肉欲，获胜的快感。享乐。硬要说扩大化的欲望能够引人去往上天的话，从不那么健全的意味上来说，好像也没什么错。”

他所用的口吻近似诙谐调侃，他手头的动作一点儿不慢，轻巧搭起一小座只得三层的尖塔，旋即缓慢地扯起唇角。“可惜啊，巴别塔是会‘被废弃’的。”他低声说，“人们会散去，会抛下它，会就此别过，留下的只有废墟——在某些版本的传说里，它最终是倒塌了的。人们原本是不信的，因为他们自认地基足够坚实，而且建造的途中也没有出现任何纰漏。然而不在这一日，不在下一日，也许在将来的某一个时刻……”

他伸出手指，轻飘飘地在居中的基底上一弹。

纸牌塔塌落了，四散成零散的卡片。阐述者短暂垂下眼目，表情变得暧昧而危险。在场众人大概不会在意牌桌上的闲谈，哪怕听出不对的苗头，也不会怀疑这看似文弱无害的年轻人真能做什么多余的事。然而朱雀下意识屏住了呼吸，知道那个人是当真动怒了，所说的话已经是敲定想法后的宣言。不在今日，甚至不在近期，但未来的某一天、只要他有能力撼动的话——

“……当然，再说多了就扫兴了。”鲁路修忽然松了口，重新抬起头来，“抱歉发散了，接下来就让我们回到正题上吧。”

他的手掌在桌沿扫了一把，旋即自行起身，将几个筹码抛到包厢正中的桌面上，包厢的主人从另一侧将筹码收走，清点过数目后微笑着向他点头。于是他转过身，看向被邀入陷阱的猎物所在的方位，伸手向近旁的桌台一指。那道目光里的指示意味很明显，加之他是按照规矩来的，依然托抱着猎物的男人也没多说什么，就这样走了过去，将怀中的人放下在桌台上。男人走动的过程中，已经疲软下去的阴茎挤在松软的后穴里滑动了几下，而后在猎物被放下时脱出了。朱雀微弱地哼了一声，茫然望着转向自己的童年友人，那个人审视来的目光令他一阵不安。虽说这毫无必要，他还是下意识地伸手拢住了自己的股间。鲁路修眯起眼睛，走至他正前方，两手拨开他的膝弯，挤进一方狭窄暧昧的空间里。

“你不会是想——”

“为什么不能？”总督府的年轻军师平静道，“我付了钱，我入了局，我想做什么都是理所当然的吧？”

他捏住猎物的手腕将其拖开，从衣袋里抽出手帕，简单揩拭了几下腰腹与股缝间乱糟糟的液渍，然后将弄脏的料子丢弃在地。朱雀艰难地咽了口唾沫，意识到他是来真的。不是恐吓，不是要挟，只是再自然不过地强调了当前秩序下的事实，而自己无权拒绝。鲁路修松开裤腰时有一瞬间的僵硬，好像就算打定了主意，在众目睽睽之下这样暴露身体的隐私部位还是会让他感到不适。然而他深吸了一口气，还是从底裤中掏出了对于他的年纪来说分量相当充足的阴茎。

朱雀低下头，意识到自己的手掌在发抖。他眼睁睁看着鲁路修伸出手，在包厢内其余人等的注视下伸到自己膝弯下侧，发力将他的腿弯推起了，迫使他半身仰倒在桌面上。接踵而至的并不是急不可耐的侵入，而是慢条斯理的探摸。鲁路修提起他的一侧足踝，让他两腿大开，另一只手则搭触在他的肛门上，嘲弄似地搓按着肿起的括约肌。“按说我应该让你自己去旁边弄干净一点，毕竟这是在服务职责范围内的。不过我总觉得你可能会设法逃跑，所以就这样吧。”他的旧友不紧不慢道，指尖探摸进他刚刚经受过两根粗物一齐摧残的后穴里，强硬抠刮着敏感无比的穴肉，“话说，这里已经被弄松成这样了，我的尺寸还能满足你吗？”

“……鲁——”

他险些脱口道出那个名字，刚刚迸出一个音节便被三根手指一齐操进了身体。未出口的呼唤变作失声惊叫，旁观者的啧啧赞叹和淫邪笑声令他血液翻涌不已，整张脸都涨红了。别，他无声地拼出哀求，别在这种场合，别在那些人面前……他的旧友倾下身来，扯起一抹不太真诚的微笑，同样以口型作答：

为什么？

这不是你习惯的场合吗？这不是你熟悉的方式吗？这不是你想要的结果吗？冷落我的示好，想让我将自己摆正到“客人”的位置上，想让我将此前发生事情都视作“交易”，那么我现在所做的事不正是如你所愿吗？那些话语没有真正出口，但熟知旧友的性格如枢木朱雀，能够从唇形嚅动、肢体动作与淡漠垂落的目光中迅速读出一切。他浑身颤抖起来，无法替自己作出辩解。鲁路修的手指顶挤着他的前列腺，轻而易举令他的阴茎抬了头，让他发出今夜至此最为动情的破碎呻吟。旁观的人们在交谈，议论着这么年轻的小子何以将早早被糟蹋了多次、理应习惯了各种作弄方式的猎物俘获至这一步。正戏甚至还未开始，朱雀已经险些羞耻到昏厥过去。好像一旦鲁路修真正介入进来，在这种场合下毫无心理负担地将他如玩物般摆弄，在旁人的注视下进入他、贯穿他，如同这只是再平常不过的消遣——他咬住嘴唇，脑海中一片混乱，终于被一件轮廓熟悉的硬物打开了身体。

“……啊啊、啊……呃……”

他没有坚持几秒便哭喘出来，身体在桌板上拱动着想要后退，而鲁路修扯着他的足踝将他拉回原位。他可以避开的，也可以即刻挣脱这轻飘飘的拉拽力道，然而他发着抖、不敢也不愿真正反抗。他闭上眼睛，想要假装自己并不知道操进自己的人是谁，想要恢复肉体营业模式的平常心。他失败了。进入他的温度和形状，触碰他的方式，捏住自己的脚踝的手指，近旁低沉的呼吸声，每一点细微的特征都令他熟悉无比。他抬手挡住眼睛，听见旁观者友善地提醒正在操他的人“也许您该记得戴套”。“我加过码了。”鲁路修的声音说，“如果你们觉得这还不够的话……看到那边的手提箱了吗？上层的筹码全是你们的了。”

一阵清脆碰撞的响动传来，大抵是有人在进行翻找和检视。这当口顶挤在体内的耸动也暂停了，朱雀浑身僵硬地躺在原处不动，就这样被人拉开了挡住面部的手背。他睁开眼，对上一双形状漂亮但颜色晦暗的深紫眼睛。桌台的高度不算很合适，鲁路修稍微躬着身子，这会儿顺势倾下来，手掌肆无忌惮地搓捏起他的胸脯，用力之下每一次刻意的抓握都能从指缝中溢出饱满肉感。“这个价码足够了，即使是管理层在这里也会认可的。”片刻之后，包厢原本的主人的声音响起了，“不觉得有点浪费吗，阁下？”

“不。”鲁路修平静地说，“我要他接下来整个晚上都跟我待在一块儿。”

这样的宣言本该是挑衅意味十足的，但在足够的价码铺垫下，原先的金主只是毫不介怀地哈哈大笑。“真是阔绰。”男人感慨道，“看样子您很中意这小子。”

“是啊。”鲁路修回答道，目不转睛地俯瞰下来，面上神情变得微妙而捉摸不定，“我盯上他有一阵了。机会难得，能弄到手的话就没有放任不管的道理吧？”

整段对话下来依然很有鲁路修的风格，是指占有权方面的说辞。然而朱雀反而愈发紧张，对于旧友以这样堪称冷静的态度融入到会所中这类放荡奢靡的气氛中去一事感到极为不安。如果说这就是你之前所做的准备，朱雀想，在局中以既定的规则来合理敛财，跟一些人打好交道，在合适的时候拿到邀请函，只是为了在这一刻、在这里对我进行羞辱的话……他不敢继续细想，恐惧地缩紧了腿根。就在这时，鲁路修重新开始了动作，毫不留情地将他继续操开，将粗大阳具直接撞入大半根，在他小腹中顶挤拖拽，不顾他的肢足发抖而接连不断地重复着抽拔和凿入。这种程度没什么的，朱雀试图安慰自己。只是像往常一样的“工作”，不管是在众目睽睽下被侵犯亵玩还是要自己主动张腿迎合这些，就肉体的承受能力而言，都算不上什么特别严苛的责罚。然而——他仰躺时看着鲁路修的脸，视野被泪水模糊，眨动眼睑回归清晰不久又会再度糊满水渍——然而……

此前所有的谎言，对自己的欺骗，想要让那个人死心的尝试，想要呈现给对方看的自己并不在意个中情感寄托的假象——所有的伪装都消失了，在这一刻统统粉碎殆尽。他绝望地抽泣着，在那个人的鞭笞顶撞下战栗不已，一边挣扎着想哀求对方就此停下、在自己因自作自受的可笑理由彻底崩溃之前停下，一边察觉到自己的身体正止不住沉溺于这场粗暴激烈的情事。此前残存下来的希冀，出于本愿与眷恋而进行的欢爱，那份对自己而言同样是珍贵的奢求的感情——被弄坏了，被扯露到旁人的窥探下，就在此刻被践踏到一文不值。他能责怪谁呢？事情发展至这一步来，故意让那个人失望至此的不就是他自己吗？

他放弃了避让，张开双腿任人驰骋，让自己本该最为私密的情事暴露在众人的眼目下，被窥探得一清二楚，就这样一边不自觉地发出苦闷呻吟一边双目无神地淌着眼泪。即使在这样的情境下，他身体中的情欲依然相当诚实地回应了那个人的刻意引导。他被操射了，腰腿一阵痉挛后无力地泄在了自己的胸腹间。“这可真是不错。”包厢的主人在旁评判道，“我有阵子没见过这么喜欢享乐的猎物了。”而鲁路修还在动作，小幅小幅顶搅着他的肠道，在他身体相当敏感脆弱的片刻间弄得他啜泣不已，然后在某一刻将他的下半身猛然推高，一个俯冲凿进他腹中将精液悉数遗漏在里头。

朱雀瘫软在桌台上，无神地望着撑身俯在自己上方的旧友。鲁路修双手支在他身侧喘息了一会儿，眼睫快速翕动了两下，表情有一瞬稍显和缓，旋即一闪而逝、像是他在绝望之下产生的幻觉。“在这里做有点累啊。而且我觉得你表现得不太热情。我的意思是，不够主动。”鲁路修说，依然用着那副对待陌生人般的平静口吻，“这样吧，接下来换你自己主动来服侍我。”

他退开了，宣泄过的阴茎也一并从猎物的体内抽离。朱雀咬紧牙关，自己勉力支起身来，望见对方一路退至靠墙的沙发座中，附耳对另一个原本侧身倚靠在附近的猎物说了些什么，让后者礼貌地点点头后踮着脚溜走了。空间被让出来了，鲁路修微微岔开双腿，向自己胯间比出一个“请”的手势。朱雀滑下桌台，赤足踩在冰凉地板上，硬着头皮一步一步向那个人走去。“记得先给人舔干净啊。”周围人发出哄笑声，混杂着另一些年轻的男孩女孩娇媚的叫喊。他垂着头颅，错开那双漂亮的眼睛而跪下身去，张嘴含住刚刚操过自己的阴茎。

鲁路修的精液被他小心地卷入口中，如果换成是私下相处的话，这样做并不会让他产生任何心理障碍。然而他低头努力吞咽时能隐约察觉到淡漠注视着自己的那个人的视线，黏附在这个角落里的其他人的视线，这令他紧张地夹着腿根，被浓郁的精液味道冲得头晕目眩。以几近赤裸的状态暴露于人前，将本应私密的房事内容都原原本本展露出来，使得他同时被恐惧和隐蔽的刺激感所控制着心神，小腹也不自觉地绷紧了。他的腿根发颤，被操开的身体中热流涌动，口中吸得鲁路修的阴茎逐渐恢复了精神，让膨胀起来的形状填满了他的口腔。有一下他咽得很深，将整根肉棒都用自己的唾液沾湿，吐出来之后跪在原地喘息了一会儿，用手背揩干净了嘴唇。

因为怀疑鲁路修还要对他的嘴做什么，朱雀努力咽下了口腔中所有的异味，这才听及对方向他开口。“好了。”鲁路修说，“上来吧。”跪坐在地的猎物扶着自己的膝盖起身，试图爬上对方的膝腿、好面对着需要服务的对象骑坐到那根清洁过的硬物上，却不料鲁路修扳住了他的肩膀，轻柔而不容置喙地推着他转过身去。

“——……”

朱雀愣住了，一时间只是僵硬地侧坐在对方的一条腿上，不可置信地扭脸望去。鲁路修好似不耐地蹙起眉头，拍了拍自己的另一侧膝盖。“上来啊。”他催促道，又拍了拍那侧膝盖边的沙发座。他的意思足够明显了，甚至还扳住膝上猎物的大腿面向后拉拽。朱雀惊愕地张开嘴，想要控诉又不知从何说起，身体已经顺从地响应了指示，顺次抬腿让双脚都踩上沙发边缘，就这样背对着沙发上的人而蹲坐好、让硬物抵进了股间。他才刚用手掌扶正那根恢复精神的硬物，鲁路修就将他的手腕拍开了，于是他只得尽力用手肘支着腿面，手掌挥在身侧勉强支撑着平衡。他的双膝向侧边展开，腰部直挺挺地紧绷着，蹲坐在旧友挺立的男根上努力颠动。如此一来他的胯间吞吐粗硬肉棒的模样不仅会被外人看光，他还不得不直面所有不怀好意投注来的淫邪视线，且连自己被进入时动摇的表情都一并暴露出去。

“……你、呜——你……”

他在努力维持平衡继续动作之际忍不住发出小声啜泣。鲁路修从他背后靠近他，凑在他耳后轻轻呼气。“为我服务是那么难以见人的事情吗？”那个人的声音说，“让人看清楚才比较好吧？”那副口吻显得相当真诚，甚至还带着一点儿微妙的委屈和嫉妒。这让朱雀的认知愈发错乱，一时间不知是该谴责自己不好好按照营业规范来进行服务，还是因自己被那个人这样不合理地对待而更为难过。

截至目前为止，鲁路修的行为可能都是没有恶意的——藉由方才那番询问的口吻，朱雀真正体会到了这点。包括在这里、以这种形式取用自己，以那个人的行事风格来说甚至可以算是做出了妥协和让步。这样想让朱雀稍微不那么恐惧了，但心下酸涩并未减少。他的背脊打着抖，因为双手无处可扶而不得不在维持平衡上耗费极大的精力。他一下一下顿坐着，让自己已被操得松软的后穴顺从地被撑开、将鲁路修的东西咽下去再吐出来，腿部肌肉不停地小幅抽搐着，自己软塌塌的阴茎则在无力地甩动，整个过程都能被旁观者看得一清二楚。更加要命的是，之前被射进他身体深处的精液也在缓慢淌流，顺沿被撑开的肠道自然向下坠落，逐渐涌回正在容纳交合的口径处，在不断的压挤和耸动中漏出体外。

除去闲散游荡的人之外，包厢里的一些人忙于牌戏，一些人忙着把酒液泼洒出来，一些人则在进行跟这个角落里所发生的相似的事情。他的视野中充斥着各式粗野淫靡的画面，耳畔传来混杂的兴奋模糊的喘息声，不论出于何种缘由，这就是他正在做的事情的实质了。朱雀昏昏然颠动了好一阵，终于经受不住将将迫近了理智崩解的临界值。就在这一刻，就像敏锐而及时地察觉到了他的情绪变化，身后的人一把攥过他的手腕，折到他身后用力向下拽拉，让他起身到一半的动作生生被打断，一下顿坐在耸立的男根上，墩进深处被狠狠撑开了。

他未出口的哽咽闷在喉间，片刻之后开始大口大口喘息，因动作受制又不敢滑落而使劲绷紧着腰部，连带着胯间也一阵阵地收紧。有点太紧了，涌动在他身体中的潮热和晕眩感也太明显了，就好像他纯靠屁股就到达了相当激烈的性高潮。他的身下因抽搐收缩而将鲁路修的活计吸得很用力，将整根轮廓都勾勒出来，让他在神思恍惚间不自觉地飘回到对兜转世界的灵魂而言更为遥远的记忆区段里，他在倒计时的日夜间首次决定完整献身给年轻皇帝的时候。那个时候……那是个陪同自己奔赴终焉的人同样相当胡作非为的时段。但尽管如此，即便他们能够在皇座上胡来，也是在摒退近侍之后才进行的。那时他们各自都没有多少在外人面前展示身体的兴趣，哪怕“外人”只是一些被剥夺掉自主性的忠诚的傀儡。

现在想来，那已经算是一种足够危险的兴趣了，在某些诱因的刺激下近一步失控也不是什么特别难以想象的事。朱雀在仰首喘息之余陷入一片昏沉，回过神来才发现身后的人再度贴近了自己的耳根。鲁路修松开他的手腕，抱住他的腰肋，手掌叠在他身前按向自己，腰胯间一个用力顶挤，让迫近极限的阴茎再度向内凿进了一小段距离。朱雀抽了口气，低头望向自己隐约弹动着的小腹，腿脚终于无力地滑落下去。他几乎瘫在鲁路修怀中，被钉死在那里，从高潮中跌落的身体止不住打着颤。鲁路修的手掌绕在他身前，不紧不慢地捻起他已经被别人赏玩到红肿的乳头，指甲轻轻刮过尖端令他一阵敏感喘息。

“……你在想谁呢？”鲁路修问他，口吻中带上了明显的愠怒，“在这种时候分神去想别人的话，不管是谁都会生气的。你也明白这个道理吧？”

我明明是在——朱雀想要辩解，但那分明属于他不可能解释清楚的一部分。我是在想你的事啊，他咬住嘴唇，就算是属于某个已经偏离轨迹的、可能再也无法重现的未来，那也依然是……他用力摇着头，在鲁路修愈发粗暴的手头动作下不自觉地挣动起来。他翘立的乳头已经很痛了，被结实撑开的后穴也是如此。他的否认、抗拒与沉默好像进一步惹怒了鲁路修，于是他的旧友轻飘飘地将他向前一推，让他险些滑坐在地，在勉强稳住重心站起身后面无表情地向前一指。

“蹲到那里去。”鲁路修说，指尖点向先前他平躺其上遭受进犯的那张桌台，“自己来邀请我。”

“……可我已经……”

“这是命令。”

鲁路修的声音冷了下去，个中寒意足以让朱雀本能地行动起来。已经揽过另一个年轻男孩但不知为何依然有闲心留意这个角落的包厢主人大笑起来，招呼了几个同伴围聚过来。朱雀僵硬地走回原位，自行爬上桌台，并依言踩稳边缘背对着外侧稳固好身体，手掌探至身后主动扒开自己的臀瓣时没忍住又抽噎了一声。

“说什么已经够了，下面的小嘴明明还很饥渴地张着嘛。”围观的男人评价道。不光张着，而且很湿，肿起的穴肉边缘糊着男性的精液痕迹，而这副模样是能够任人观看品评的。朱雀闭了闭眼，略微回过头去，望见身着白衣的无名小皇子已经起身向自己走来。旁观者们还在哄笑，七嘴八舌地提着建议。“邀请的时候要说得具体一点哦，不然会显得不够诚恳。”有人说，“像是‘请您好好使用我’啦……”

“……‘把这具下流的身体喂饱’之类的……”

鲁路修的脸色又阴沉了几分，朱雀分明从中读出了不太隐晦的杀意。然而年轻的军师迅速调整了表情，恢复成喜怒难辨的模样。“不错的提议。”随后他说，嘴角轻轻扯动了一下，“照做吧，亲爱的。”

朱雀险些背过气，甚至顾不上那个脱口而出的亲昵称呼。“求你……”他惶恐地望去，迎来的只是压下声调的坚定重复：

“我说照做。”

旁观的数人笑得更厉害了。鲁路修的眉梢跳动了一下，显然是在压抑着怒气。换作是别的时候，朱雀应该对这几个浑然不知厄运正在迫近的可怜虫哀悼一番，然而他现在自顾不暇，只得深呼吸几次勉强保持镇静。他更加用力地掰开自己的臀瓣，中指抠在括约肌边缘拨开后穴的形状。“……请使用我……请，”他艰难地吐出污秽言语，“把我里面填满、请——射在我身体里、啊，直到把我喂饱为止……请你……”

没什么的，他反复告诫自己。学会说些下流话来讨客人欢心属于一门常用的技巧，平日里他也不属于那种清纯无辜不染荤腥的类型，无非就是换了个更加熟悉的对象来说——没什么的。但即使他这么挣扎着想让自己相信这点，当前发生的事情对他而言仍然无异于残酷的羞辱。出自本愿与被逼迫，淡漠服务于真正动情，彼此之间都是相去甚远的。界限被打破了，某些重要的、珍贵的东西被毁坏了。他小声哭喘着，嗓音也完全嘶哑了，分明还没被重新进入，身体已经止不住颤抖起来。

“……帮帮我，身体好痒，想要被您、狠狠插进里面……啊啊、呜……”

“这可不够乖。”旁观的包厢主人说，拖着令人厌烦的傲慢长腔，“对待这么阔绰的买家，必须要叫‘主人’才行呢。”

“……呜、大人（My Lord）……求你……”

他的腰际被握住了，踏上前来的年轻人面上神情出现了一瞬间的剧烈动摇。朱雀眼目模糊地向那人望去，下一秒就被毫不留情的贯入激得哭叫出声。他终究是放弃了对情绪的控制，一边淌着泪一边不管不顾地呻吟啜泣，反应之激烈让旁观者都不禁愕然，在他身旁发出奇怪的议论。蹲在桌台上的高度对直立的人来说正好，鲁路修干他干得相当顺畅，因凿得深而狠而令他疼痛痉挛，好像他的身体会在这样的攻势下被逐渐肢解破碎一般。这刑罚还要持续多久呢？他为什么还会感到痛苦呢？毁去了，回不去了，无非就是他所希望的那样——

鞭笞停止了，凶物嵌合在他绷紧的身体当中，再度将精液饱满地注入进去。朱雀咬着牙，嗓子里倒抽着哭音，自己的阴茎随之吐出两股稀薄体液，旋即失控地漏出更多腥臊热液。他发着抖在众目睽睽下失禁，因补充水分不及时而稍显浓郁的尿液颜色和气味都格外明显，划出一小道弧线沥在居中的桌面上。没有人怪罪他，四下里响起的只有压抑的喘息声，随后是一些就这具身体究竟有多放荡淫乱的赞叹。桌台当中浸开一小滩尿渍，水声渐渐歇止了，朱雀轻轻抖动着肩膀，一句话也说不出来。他的头脑中一片空白，对于周遭发生的事的感应都变得迟钝而模糊，以至于直到自己胸腹间混杂的液渍和精斑以及失控的阴茎都快被擦拭干净了，他才反应过来抽动了一下，想要躲开又没敢躲开。

鲁路修从旁人的传递中扯了湿巾，维持着停留在他的身体里的态势，温柔而细致地替他揩去了身前的污物。在丢开湿巾之后，那双手便绕在他身前，抚摸他还在抽搐的腹部线条，小臂也环抱过来。随后那个人拉下他还挂在肩头的马甲丢在一旁，垂首在他汗津津的脊背上亲了一下，在外人看来那应当只是简单的安抚，或是因一阵激烈动作致使疲累后平常地歇口气。亲吻沿着他的脊骨缓慢上移，柔软嘴唇摩挲过他的颈线，停留在他的脖子后方，先是爱怜无比地轻啄轻吻、宛如他们共度那一夜时受他邀请所做的，之后忽而加重加深，嘬起一小块皮肤用力吸咬，足以在那里栽种出一个新的瘀斑。

朱雀茫然地感受着这一切，一时间拿不准那人是在对自己进行哄劝安抚，还是这一连串动作都纯属巧合。他吸了吸鼻子，而鲁路修在这时贴上他的耳廓，温柔低缓地吐出新的指令。“已经可以了。”鲁路修说，“转过来吧。”他在朱雀尝试放下足踝时帮扶着腰腹部位，在情绪脆弱无比的猎物滑下桌沿后一把将人揽住，引导着朱雀转身坐靠在还算干净的桌沿。随后他顺势欺上身，附在眼眶泛红的猎物耳边啃咬柔软耳垂，隐蔽地吐露出唯有他们两人才能听清的呓语。

——你为什么要哭？他这么问。你看，如果我只是个普通的顾客，就算对你做这些事，应该也算不得什么吧？

他的声音过于细微，朱雀分辨不出他是以何种意图问出这些话的。单纯求证，委屈发泄，或是在继续折磨自己所剩无几的自尊心。朱雀半阖上眼睑，手腕在身体两侧支开，以免自己就这样从桌沿滑落下去。鲁路修仍然搂着他的腰，某一刻忽而叹了口气，按住了他束环的左手腕。

一声轻微的“嘀”让朱雀困惑地睁开眼，望见面前的人正将一张磁卡收回衣袋。他翻起手腕查看计量器，当即被上头显示的数字惊得完全愣住。“太……”他张口结舌道，“……你到底是想……”鲁路修抬手摸上他的发鬓，指节逐渐上攀，掐住装饰性长耳的根部，将发箍从他头上摘下了。

“这是足够买下你的数目。”鲁路修说。事实如此，手笔夸张得有些不可思议，然而他就是这样轻描淡写地做了。“不止一晚，是完全买断。”他耐心补充道，将发箍也丢到一旁，转而按住猎物的后颈，“除了这笔钱之外，还具体需要哪些手续？麻烦替我指引一下。”

“但我其实不给……”

“朱雀。”他轻声唤道。

他又换上了几近呓语的微弱声音，原本晦暗的双眼中冷酷坚硬的成分褪去了，呈出一抹受伤神色。此时此刻他正占据着主导地位，他却分明是在乞求着什么。拜托，他的眼睛说，拜托、拜托了……我还能怎么办呢。我只能按照你的规矩来做了，如果只有这样能让你妥协，如果只有这样我才能从形式上留住你的话……哪怕你不希望我做到这一步，哪怕这会让你恨我，但如果这样的结果终究还是你能够接受的……

啊啊。朱雀闭上嘴，将寻常挂在嘴边“不给买断”的推拒言辞咽回喉咙里。太狡猾了。结果为什么弄成这副你才是被欺负的一方的模样啊，露出那种表情的话又有谁能够拒绝呢。他微微仰起头，茫然困窘地应承下一个亲吻，原本抿起的嘴唇被重新撬开，被轻缓地摩挲舔舐，好似寻常恋人一般柔软温情，在这纵情声色的淫靡场所里显得分外离奇。他还是被困在这里了，在一张收紧的网正中，叫他永远不得真正从某个人身边挣离远去。也许他只是足够累了，也许再允许自己稍微多耽搁一会儿、就这么一小会儿……

“好吧，我是你的了。”他在亲吻结束的时候道出回答，声音如做梦般轻而飘忽，旋即迸出一小声似哭似笑的鼻音，“别太苛责我啊。”

他放松下来，闭目将前额抵靠在对方的肩头上。窥探和品评的视线消失了，闲杂人等的窃窃私语消失了，一时间所有的外物都不再重要了。他是丢盔弃甲、筋疲力尽地缴械投降了，而握住胜局的一方搂抱着他如同禁锢，叫他心甘情愿地陷落得更深。“这个嘛，就取决于你往后的表现了。”鲁路修的声音说，温热气息喷吐在他汗湿蓬乱的发间，“……我不喜欢看到‘我的东西’被弄坏，所以别再做什么让人担心的事了啊。”


End file.
